Zing Memories
by Leonardo Leto
Summary: Tres años han pasado desde que Dennis rompió el compromiso forzoso de Winnie con Alexis, pero un día despierta sin siquiera saber quién es o cómo se llama. Ahora deberá emprender una búsqueda para saber qué fue de sus memorias y responder las preguntas que lo agobian: ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde están sus recuerdos? ¿Quién es él? Y sobre todo, ¿quién es Winnie y qué significa para él?
1. ¿Perdida o Robada?

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

* * *

 **I**

 **¿Perdida o robada?**

El día de Dennis comenzó de lo más extraño posible.

Se despertó en una cama de un hotel algo peculiar junto a una mujer. Vale, esa no era necesariamente la parte rara, la… ¿mujer loba? Bueno, la mujer loba era linda, pero no sabía quién era ella ni qué hacía allí con él, durmiendo juntos. Se incorporó y se frotó los ojos tratando de pensar con claridad.

Miró con detenimiento la habitación. Era grande, sí, tenía un aire acogedor y hogareño, no lo iba a negar; las paredes eran oscuras, de un tono entre negro y marrón y en cada esquina había una columna de estilo antiguo. Miró por la ventana y notó un paisaje extraño, árboles secos y casi sin vida a lo lejos, y un poco más cerca, una caída de unos treinta o cuarenta metros hasta un lago de aguas traslucidas. Bueno, eso no era algo común, pero para él ¿qué era común?

Trató de levantarse, pero la mujer loba a su lado se movió un poco. Ahora que reparó en ella empezó a asustarse. Las mujeres lobas son mitos, cuentos que se les relatan a los pequeños para que obedezcan o a los hombres para que vuelvan temprano a casa y no se queden afuera, parrandeando. La mujer loba aparentaba un poco su edad… ¿Diecinueve? ¿Veinte? Vale, eso sí que daba miedo. No sabía cuántos años tenía.

Ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió, una fila completa de filosos dientes se asomaron en sus labios, causando que Dennis se intimidara.

—Buenos días, Dennis.

Llevaba unos pequeños vaqueros desteñidos con varias rasgaduras y una franela muy fina. Tenía el cabello, igual que su pelaje, suelto sin ningún arreglo o trenza alguna, cayéndole por la espalda en una melena color chocolate, y que en algunos lugares las puntas se curveaba hacia arriba. Llevaba tres perforaciones en cada oreja. No llevaba maquillaje, como si no quisiera llamar la atención, aunque no le funcionaba. Era muy guapa. Sus ojos eran de un azul claro, como un cielo sin nubes.

Dennis se alejó de ella.

—Esto… yo no…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con un estrépito y alguien saludó:

—Hola, par de melosos.

Era evidente que se supone que debía conocerla. Era una chica de unos veintiún años y con tez morena, su piel era color chocolate como el cabello de la loba a su lado, solo que un poco más claro. Tenía una larga y abundante melena castaña rizada; y unos ojos marrones claros. Iba casi igual que la loba en la cama, pero ella tenía una sonrisa risueña en el rostro.

Detrás de ella llegó un hombre lobo con aspecto agotado y soñoliento, que lucía mayor que la morena. ¿Veintitrés? ¿Veinticuatro? No lo sabía. Tenía unos bermudas negros que le llegaban hasta las rodillas e iba con el torso al aire.

—Clarisse, te dije que no los despertaras así —dijo el lobo—. ¿Qué tal si los hubiéramos interrumpido en un momento… ejem, íntimo?

La morena, Clarisse, se encogió de hombros.

—Sería venganza. —Clarisse le guiñó el ojo—. ¿Acaso no recuerdas hace años cuando Dennis nos atrapó infraganti? Y la otras veces también.

El lobo le lanzó una mirada furibunda a Dennis, al haber recordado lo sucedido, luego ladeó la vista. Un leve sonrojo asomó en sus mejillas.

—Vale, pero no fue «infraganti» como lo dices. Solo fue después.

Clarisse rio con fuerza y le pasó el brazo al lobo por el hombro.

—No te pongas así, Wilbur, que bien que te gustó.

El lobo, Wilbur, agachó la mirada y se llevó a Clarisse de la mano para evitar que dijera algo más comprometedor, mientras ella salía riendo sin contenerse. A Dennis esa escena le dio corte y miró a la loba a su lado.

—¿Siempre son así? —quiso saber.

—Siempre. —La loba se encogió de hombros—. Clarisse ha estado con la idea de querer hacernos lo mismo que nosotros a ella.

—¿Y qué le hicimos nosotros a ellos?

La loba lo miró, extrañada.

—Interrumpirlos varias veces en sus momentos, y Clarisse ha estado empeñada en cacharnos a nosotros también —sonrió—, pero no ha tenido suerte. Ayer casi nos atrapan, aunque tu idea de decirle a Wilbur que la entretuviera fue estupenda, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Dennis se extrañó al oír esas palabras y duró un momento en asimilarlas. Al hacerlo, chequeó como estaba, y se dio cuenta de que andaba sin camisa y con unos bermudas. Se ruborizó al punto de que su piel pálida adoptó el mismo color de sus rojizos cabellos.

—¿Por qué me miras así, zing-zing? —preguntó ella, al notar la mirada su mirada.

—No te conozco —respondió Dennis.

La loba frunció el ceño.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

—¡No! No tengo ni idea…

La loba intentó tomarle la mano, pero Dennis la apartó.

—Lo siento —dijo—. No… no puedo…

La loba lo miró serena, en su expresión había algo que calmaba a Dennis. Sí, estaba asustado por todas las cosas que pasaban sin que les lograra encontrar el sentido, confundido por saber quién era ella y quiénes eran la pareja que entró hace un momento a la habitación, pero la mirada de ella lograba calmarlo. Ella dio un largo suspiro como tratando de asimilar toda la situación, pero Dennis detectó algo de dolor en el gesto, probablemente esa exhalación era para evitar romperse.

—¿Te has golpeado la cabeza o algo? ¿De verdad no sabes quién soy o qué somos?

Dennis se encogió de hombros en un gesto de impotencia.

—Peor aún. Ni siquiera sé quién soy.

* * *

La loba lo guió por unos pasillos intricados y algunos con poca luminosidad, bajaron por unas escaleras y llegaron a un vestíbulo. Era enorme, el techo era en forma de cúpula y el suelo era de una piedra que parecía mármol, pero más oscura. Obsidiana, tal vez.

El vestíbulo lo impresionó, sí, aunque los huéspedes le quitaron el aliento. Habían fantasmas, esqueletos, otros hombres lobos, un enorme hombre azulado: Frankestein; momias, brujas, zombies y demás.

Algo que capturó su atención fueron unos pequeños jugando, había un niño que parecía un vampiro, pero que de un momento a otro desapareció y reapareció en otro lugar. No era como si se hubiera trasportado, parecía más bien como si se hubiera hecho invisible y luego se dejase volver a ver. Junto a él había unos niños lobos haciendo desastres, sin embargo, no eran como Dennis se los había imaginado, estos cuando hacían sus travesuras se desarmaban, en sentido literal. Uno de ellos se desprendió el brazo como su fuera un lego y fue a parar a darle un golpe en la cabeza a otro lobo, después de la travesura el brazo volvió de nuevo a su anfitrión.

No supo cómo interpretar eso.

Ella lo llevó hasta donde estaban la morena y el lobo que habían entrado, o mejor dicho, irrumpido a su habitación. Les susurró algo y ellos pusieron expresiones de asombro e incertidumbre. Se acercaron a Dennis junto a ella y lo llevaron a una de las habitaciones apartadas del vestíbulo.

Al principio Dennis estuvo algo cohibido, pero una vez en la habitación elegida (la cual difería mucho de la de donde despertó) los tres se sentaron en unas sillas cercanas y le indicaron que se sentara en el largo sofá. Se le vino a la mente una idea algo boba: parecía un paciente de un psicólogo.

Esta vez, todos iban con ropas más presentables. Clarisse y Wilbur iban con una camisa negra con las letras TDG (no sabía que significaban), el lobo con los mismos bermudas negros y la morena con unos jeans. La loba a su lado llevaba una camisa rosada con una calavera negra estampada y unos jeans desgarrados. En su cuello colgaba un fino collar con tres dijes: una luna, una estrella y un reloj.

No supo por qué, pero al ver ese collar sintió unas enormes ganas de abrazarla.

Wilbur se inclinó y habló:

—A ver… ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?

—No —respondió Dennis.

—Hum... ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

—Una luz.

—¿Una luz? —preguntó Clarisse.

—Sí; no sé si fue un sueño o algo, pero lo último que recuerdo (por no decir lo único) es una luz opaca, de un azul oscuro, y luego desperté sin saber nada.

Wilbur, Clarisse y la loba se miraron los tres con una expresión de duda, y a su vez con nerviosismo.

Clarisse puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a soltarle información.

—Bien, veamos: Te llamas Dennis, nosotros tres somos tus mejores amigos, aunque Winnie es más que eso, ya sabes, tú y ella… —Clarisse levantó las cejas de manera sugerente.

—¡Para, Clarisse!

Winnie se puso colorada. Dennis también notó que se le encendía la cara. Si era la pareja de una mujer loba llamada Winnie lo sabría. No podría olvidársele.

—Sufre amnesia o algo parecido —dijo Winnie, su tono era dolido—. No recuerda nada. Debemos averiguar la manera para ayudarlo. Debemos decírselo a tío Drac.

—¿Tío Drac? —se extrañó Dennis.

—Oh, cierto —intervino Wilbur—; deja te aclaro las cosas rápidamente: estás en un hotel, el _Hotel Transylvania_ para monstruos y humanos. El dueño es tu abuelo, el Conde Drácula, un vampiro. Tu madre, por lógica, es una vampiresa por lo que tu…

—¿Me estás queriendo decir que soy un vampiro?

Winnie hizo una mueca con sus labios.

—No exactamente. Tu madre es una vampiresa, sí, pero tu padre es un humano. Eso te coloca en una posición en el medio. Eres un vampiro, pero también un humano…

—¿Un mestizo? —completó.

—Eso mismo. Ya vas captando —dijo Clarisse, para luego proseguir con la descarga de información—. Amas con locura a esta preciosa loba aquí a mi lado, tanto así que hace tres años te enfrentaste con uno de sus líderes y con su pretendiente a la fuerza solo por ella. Peleaste con la valentía de un caballero con el líder y lograste vencer, casi te mueres después de eso, pero no nos enfoquemos en la parte negativa. —Hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia—. Lo importante es que lograste que ambos estuvieran juntos y todo lo demás. Desconozco los detalles, solo sé que son muy «unidos». —Clarisse dibujó unas comillas en el aire con una sonrisa pícara—. ¿Qué más? Ah, sí, siempre me das todos los postres en la cena en el comedor del hotel, odias a muerte Breaking Benjamin y amas Three Days Grace con la misma intensidad que amas a Winnie.

—¡Clarisse! —soltó Wilbur, regañándola.

—Vale, no hagas caso a la última parte, pero lo primero si es cierto.

—Clarisse —dijo Dennis—, eres rara.

—Sí, me lo dices mucho —sonrió la morena—. Será mejor que Winnie te refresque la memoria. Nosotros… —Miró a Wilbur con apremio—, iremos a desayunar.

Wilbur miró a Clarisse como preguntándole por qué saldrían, ella le frunció el ceño, durante unos minutos tuvieron una silenciosa batalla de miradas, pero la morena ganó, y Wilbur bajó las orejas, resignado, y con un bufido, salió acompañándola.

En la habitación quedaron solos Dennis y Winnie; se hizo un silencio un tanto incómodo entre los dos. Luego de un rato ella habló:

—¿D-de verdad n-no recuerdas nada de lo n-nuestro?

Dennis la miró fijamente y notó que aunque arrastrara las palabras de la pena, en el fondo estaba al borde del quiebre. El solo ponerse en su lugar lo hizo sentirse mal. ¿Cómo podría Dennis soportar que de un día para otro su pareja no recordase nada de él? Debía de ser algo muy doloroso, sin embargo, por más mal que se sintiera por ella, no podía mentirle, si de verdad ella era su pareja debía hablarle con la verdad y no hacerle falsas esperanzas.

—No. —Movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo—. Lo siento.

—¿Nada de nada?

—Recuerdos como tal no, pero si sensaciones —dijo—. Cuando vi a Clarisse y Wilbur sentí algo, como si los conociera desde siempre, mas no sabía el por qué; y contigo… contigo es algo más fuerte, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero cuando vi ese collar que llevas… —Dennis señaló el collar—. Al verlo sé que es algo importante, pero no recuerdo por qué.

Winnie asintió y se frotó un ojo, quitándose una lagrima que la estaba empañando. Se levantó y le dijo que la siguiera.

Recorrieron unos cuantos pasillos plagados de habitaciones y llegaron de nuevo al vestíbulo. Allí se encontraban Clarisse y Wilbur hablando muy seriamente con dos hombres lobos algo mayores. Winnie se acercó a ellos y los saludó a ambos con un abrazo. No supo por qué, pero de repente Dennis tragó grueso. Esos lobos eran los padres de ella, no recordaba sus nombres ni por qué se sentía así cuando veía al lobo más adulto, pareciera que hubieran tenido una riña en el pasado, pero no recordaba nada de eso.

Detestaba estar sin memoria.

Después de eso Winnie habló con dos personas más. Una vampiresa de cabello corto negro y ojos azules y, junto a ella, un hombre algo mayor; ¿cuarenta tal vez? Tenía el cabello rojizo desordenado y unos ojos marrones. Una sensación de apreció afloró por ellos, y de nuevo, no supo el por qué.

Las expresiones de la pareja fueron primero de sorpresa y luego de tristeza, como si estuvieran dolidos por algo. Al rato Winnie volvió con él y le contó que había hablado con sus padres. Eso lo tomó desprevenido y ahora entendía por qué sintió aquello. ¡Ellos eran sus padres!

Winnie lo guió hasta otra habitación y se detuvo en la puerta. A ambos lados de esta habían dos armaduras como haciendo guardia, apenas la loba se les acercó estas hablaron y le preguntaron sobre lo que quería y a quién buscaba. Dennis pegó un respingo al verlas hablar.

—¡Ha-ha-hablan!

Winnie le sonrió.

—Claro que hablan, están encantadas, zing-zing. —Cuando pronunció «zing-zing», lo hizo con melancolía, como si le doliera.

No sabía que quería decir ella por «Zing», pero aún no podía sacarse esa sensación dolorosa al verla así.

—Claro —asintió—; ¿y qué hacemos aquí?

—Venimos a ver a tu abuelo, tal vez él tenga alguna respuesta para ti.

Dennis asintió. Sintió una extraña inquietud, no obstante, decidió entrar con ella. Si podía recuperar sus recuerdos no duraría en ver al mismísimo diablo si le tocara hacerlo. La puerta se abrió y ambos entraron.

Adentro era un enorme salón hexagonal, en cinco de las seis paredes había enormes y altos libreros llenos de folios, papeles, libros y demás. En el centro del salón había un escritorio ejecutivo repleto de papeles, y detrás de estos, un vampiro firmando y sellando documentos a una velocidad inaudita. No aparentaba más de treinta o cuarenta años, pero como era un vampiro, y nada más que el mismísimo Drácula, Dennis no se fiaba mucho en la apariencia.

Winnie saludó y el vampiro, al verlos, sonrió alegre.

—Winnie, Denisovich, ¿qué los _trrae_ aquí? —preguntó; él se percató de la peculiar forma de cómo pronunciaba la R.

—¿Denisovich? —le preguntó Dennis a Winnie, arqueando una ceja—. ¿Me llamo Dennis o Denisovich?

—Oh, no; ye llamas Dennis —le aclaró—, pero Denisovich es como tu nombre vampiro, o algo así.

—Vale —dijo, aún no tan convencido.

Drácula arqueó las cejas ante el comportamiento de Dennis, y Winnie le explicó todo lo sucedido. El que Dennis se levantó sin recuerdos y sin nada, y que aunque le contasen algo de él, no le llegaba ningún recuerdo; también le contó de las sensaciones que sentía cuando veía algo o alguien cercano a él.

Drácula frunció el entrecejo, pensativo.

—Esto es _extrraño_. —Miró fijamente a Dennis—. No _crreo_ que sea hipnosis. Los _vampirros_ no pueden _hipnotizarr_ a _otrros vampirros_ y tampoco _concorrdarría_ con la luz opaca. Deja llamo a mi _padrre_ —añadió.

Se dirigió a una de las armaduras cercanas y le susurró algo. No pasaron ni veinte minutos cuando llegó un vampiro aún más viejo que Drácula, tenía una piel azulada y unas garras cuyo largo era igual a sus dedos. Saludó a Dennis, pero este no le devolvió el saludo, estaba muy impresionado (por no decir aterrado) como para procesar alguna acción que implicase otra cosa que no fuera sorprenderse.

Winnie y Drácula le hicieron un resumen de la historia y el vampiro se le acercó a Dennis, analizándolo.

—Yo tampoco pienso que sea hipnosis pero… —dijo entonces el vampiro.

—Un momento, ¿hipnosis? ¿Quién es usted en primer lugar?

El vampiro anciano sonrió.

—Soy tu bisabuelo: Vladimir, pero dime Vlad.

Dennis se quedó estupefacto y no opuso resistencia cuando Vlad le tomó el rostro con sus garras que parecían colmillos y lo ladeaba en todas direcciones, en busca de alguna marca.

—No hay marcas en la piel por lo que no pudieron ser brujas, esto deja una sola opción: magia.

—¿Magia? —preguntaron Dennis y Winnie al unísono.

—Sí, magia, puede ser como la de… Drácula, ¿cómo se llamaba el papel de baño parlante? —inquirió Vlad haciendo un gesto con la mano.

— _Murrray_.

—Ese, puede ser magia como la de Murray.

Dennis y Winnie cruzaron miradas angustiados. Aunque no la recordara, podía sentirse calmado cuando la veía a los ojos.

—¿Y cómo lo descubrimos? —preguntó Winnie.

—Sencillo. Denisovich, cierra los ojos —pidió Vlad.

Dennis le lanzó una mirada a Winnie, como preguntándole su de verdad debía hacerlo, ella asintió de forma tranquilizadora.

Dennis tenía miedo de que algo le pasara, o peor aún, de que olvidara lo poco que le habían dicho, aunque decidió confiar y cerró los ojos. Sus pensamientos y sentidos se enturbiaron como si se hubiera sumergido en un profundo y oscuro lago.

Lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente es de que sus ojos se abrieron. Se hallaba recostado en el sofá del salón y Winnie se hallaba arrodillada junto a él, tomándole la mano. Un lindo gesto, pero lamentablemente no podía recordarla todavía por completo. Detrás de ella se hallaban hablando Drácula y Vlad.

—… muy grave —estaba diciendo Vlad.

Dennis se reincorporó, sin soltarle la pata a Winnie.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó— ¿Cuánto tiempo…?

—Solo unos minutos —dijo Winnie, apretándole la mano—. Pero ha sido tenso, casi te deshaces.

Dennis esperaba que no lo dijera en sentido literal, sin embargo, la expresión de Winnie era muy seria, además de que también sentía el cuerpo débil.

Vlad se volvió hacia Dennis.

—Por lo general los recuerdos se pierden por un buen motivo —comentó Vlad—, se hunden bajo la superficie, como los sueños, y si se duerme bien, puedo recuperarlos. Pero este…

—¿Magia _fuerrte_? —preguntó Drácula.

—Muy fuerte —convino Vlad.

—¿ _Negrra_?

—No, ni siquiera negra.

—¿Fuerte? —preguntó Dennis, confundido— ¿Negra?

Vlad se puso una mano en la frente, cosa que debió mínimo hacerle unas marcas horribles debido al largo de sus uñas, aunque ese no fue el caso.

—Verás, Denisovich, hay varios tipos de magia en los monstruos: común, blanca, fuerte y negra. La común es la simple, los vampiros puros podemos manejarla, hacer que leviten objetos y cosas sencillas como esas. La blanca puede crear vida, no vida compleja como una persona o monstruo, pero si en el sentido vegetal; o sea, hacer florecer flores y esas cursilerías, las dominan algunos monstruos, en su mayoría (e irónicamente) los fantasmas…

—Que contradictorio —dijo Winnie, pero Vlad no le prestó atención.

—…para borrar recuerdos se necesita dominar una de las dos restantes: la fuerte y la negra —explicó el vampiro de piel azulada—. La magia fuerte la dominan, de forma nata, las brujas y, de forma aprendida, algunos monstruos aislados, como yo. Con la fuerte pueden esconderse los recuerdos en el subconsciente de la mente, lo cual se me haría sencillo sacarlos, pero para borrarlos se necesita la negra. Con la negra los borras por completo y listo. Fin del cuento. Recuperarlos se puede, sí, pero es muy riesgoso, ha habido veces que quien los desea recuperar se deshace, desaparece, incinera o simplemente muere.

—Pero… ¿no es eso lo que tengo, cierto? —quiso saber Dennis, esperanzado; no le hacía mucha gracia terminar incinerándose o deshaciéndose en polvo.

Vlad negó con la cabeza.

—Contigo es algo todavía más complicado y a la vez más perverso —continuó, soltando un suspiro—. A ti no te han borrado la mente ni te han enterrado los recuerdos. Te los han robado.

En el salón se hizo un silencio digno de un cementerio. Las miradas pasaban de Dennis a Vlad como si fuera un partido de tenis profesional, mientras la tensión aumentaba.

—¿Qué es _peorr_ que la magia _negrra_? —preguntó por fin Drac.

—Las maldiciones primarias.

—¿Las qué? —se confundió Dennis.

—Las maldiciones son magia usada para fines malignos, de ahí el nombre, lógico. Sin embargo, esas se pueden quitar o anular de una u otra manera, el caso del collar de Winnie hace tres años fue un claro ejemplo. Si no mal recuerdo era la maldición de la pureza, algo realmente estúpido porque ya sabemos cómo se anuló.

Dennis notó Winnie empezó a sonrojarse y por alguna razón él también.

—El problema es cuando suben el nivel. Las maldiciones primarias, son netamente para hacer sufrir, no hay manera de anularlas ni de interceptarlas. Si te aplican una, triste por ti. Pero… —se apresuró a agregar al ver el rostro de su bisnieto—, la que te lanzaron es la maldición del olvido: _Oblivio_. Esa maldición, como dije, sustrae los recuerdos, mas no los borra; es decir, te los quitaron, sí, pero no están del todo perdidos. Alguien los tiene. ¿Quién? No lo sé, pero ha de ser alguien que te tenga un odio enorme, porque las maldiciones primarias no las ejecuta cualquier enclenque, se necesita una de las emociones primarias para ejecutarlas: ira, miedo, odio o amor.

Winnie apretó la mano de Dennis, demasiado fuerte, debía agregar.

—Eso quiere decir que debemos encontrar a quien le hizo esto Dennis, y ¿después? —quiso saber ella.

—No lo sé —dijo Vlad con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabe? —soltó ella.

—Pequeña, solo conozco dos de las muchas maldiciones primarias que pueden generarse.

—¿Cuáles son?

—Una del odio y una del amor.

Dennis arqueó las cejas.

—¿Amor? ¿Cómo se supone que eso es una maldición?

Vlad sonrió.

—La maldición _Amare_ en su tiempo fue algo… complicada, pero con el paso de los siglos se le vio como algo bueno y terminó creando lo que ves ahora, parejas que siempre estarán juntas pase lo que pase. Se pensó como un castigo para los monstruos que desobedecieran, haciéndolos enamorarse de alguien peligroso o imposible, porque como se sabe, no hay nada peor que un amor no correspondido.

—¿Se pudo romper?

—No, Denisovich, sigue activa, solo que ahora la llaman de otro modo.

—¿Cómo?

—Zing.

Se hizo un silencio absoluto en el salón. Dennis miró de soslayo a Drácula y el vampiro no podía contener su sorpresa, tenía los ojos muy abiertos; miró a Winnie y, sin saber por qué, le apretó la pata lo más fuerte que pudo, sin llegar a lastimarla. Quería sentirla cerca. Se vieron a los ojos y se sonrieron. Entendió una cosa: si un Zing, como dijo Vlad, significaba para siempre, ella esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que él recordase. Por ende, no podía darse el lujo de hacerla esperar. No la amaba como tal, pero sentía una enorme necesidad de hacerla feliz.

Había perdido sus recuerdos, aunque en el fondo, ella seguía allí, en un lugar especial en su corazón. Puede ser que vuelva a enamorarse de ella, poco a poco y sin prisas, pero por ahora, la quería cerca, a su lado.

Se levantó a duras penas, sea lo que sea que Vlad le había hecho lo dejó muy debilitado. Winnie le tomó el brazo y lo pasó alrededor de su cuello, haciéndole de soporte. Dennis le sonrió y sus ojos se desviaron a sus labios, hipnotizados por su forma y preguntándose a qué sabrían; quería besarla.

—Vale —dijo al fin—, es hora de ir a buscar mis recuerdos.


	2. Destino

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

* * *

 **II**

 **Destino**

Al principio a Dennis le pareció sencillo, solo tenía que encontrar sus recuerdos, pan comido, sin embargo, después, la cosa no sonaba tan simple. Quizá fue el agotamiento, o el golpe de valor y alegría que le dio saber que podía recuperarlos, o que Winnie estuviera allí echándole una mano. No lo sabía con certeza, aunque ahora que lo pensó, no sería tan fácil.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? —preguntó Vlad, arqueando una ceja y con una pequeña sonrisa. Parecía que le diera gracia el ímpetu de su bisnieto—. Primero; no sabes quién te los robó. Segundo; no sabes dónde se encuentra el que te los robó. Tercero; en caso de que sepas quien fue y donde está, ¿cómo piensan llegar a él? Cuarto y último; posiblemente no sepas usar tus poderes de vampiro.

—Volvemos al inicio —murmuró Dennis, decaído.

Winnie le lanzó una mirada suplicante a Drácula, quizá para que dijera algo que le levantara los ánimos. Drácula carraspeo haciéndose de la atención de su padre y le susurró algo al oído.

—Pero no todo está perdido, Denisovich —agregó Vlad, luego de un rato—. Puedo tratar de localizar dónde está el causante de todo.

Dennis y Winnie miraron a Vlad con las esperanzas renovadas.

—Aunque no puedo decirles dónde está y quien es. Verán —explicó—, usar ese tipo de magia y más aún esa clase de maldición es demasiado difícil, es casi imposible para un solo monstruo. Debe tener o un ayudante o un artefacto que lo potencie, ve tú a saber cual.

»Pero como todo, siempre deja una huella; las maldiciones primarias no son la excepción. Puedo concentrarme en ubicar las zonas que tengan una gran concentración de energía y comunicarles a ustedes las distintas posiciones. Será complicado porque como estamos en abril algunos monstruos están más… —Pareció elegir cómo continuar— agitados.

—¿Cuánto tiempo duraría? —preguntó Winnie.

Vlad se llevó una mano al mentón, por más increíble que le pareció a Dennis, no se causó ninguna herida con semejantes garras.

—Para la noche, tal vez.

—¿Tanto?

Vlad se encogió de hombros.

—¿Es seguro que de esa manera daremos con el que me quitó mis recuerdos? —indagó Dennis.

Vlad movió la mano hacia los lados.

—Más o menos. De algo servirá. —Vlad frunció el entrecejo—. Algo que me intriga es el por qué solo te afectó la memoria. Claro, la maldición _Oblivio_ es algo que requiere mucho odio, una de las cuatro emociones primarias, pero no es algo que alguien usaría, a menos que… —Vlad dejó la frase en el aire, aunque su ceño fruncido pasó a preocupación—. En fin, cuando de con los lugares yo les aviso.

Dennis le lanzó una mirada a Winnie, comunicándole sus pocas esperanzas, ella le dio una sonrisa para calmarlo. Se dieron media vuelta y salieron del salón de Drácula. Aún le costaba procesar semejante golpe de información. No sabía nada de él mismo, y eso le hacía preguntarse: ¿quién querría hacerle algo así?

Cada paso que daba le costaba un mundo en darlo, sentía las piernas de goma y sospechaba que dentro de poco caería rendido en una cama por el agotamiento. ¿Qué rayos le hizo su supuesto bisabuelo?

Ahora que pensó en él, fue otra joya para asimilar. ¿Se supone que debía creer que esos vampiros eran parientes suyos? Vale, no iba a negar que sintiera una extraña sensación de aprecio y cariño por ambos, pero aún se le hacía demasiado loco creer eso. Aunque si por esos lares se iba, más loco era despertar en una cama con una mujer loba, no era una parte mala, claro que no, aunque igual era algo difícil de imaginar.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a nuestra habitación? —preguntó Winnie al notar el cansancio en Dennis.

—Aún no —dijo, con la creciente necesidad de encontrar algo que le despertara así sea algo; tal vez, solo tal vez, quien sea el que le quitó sus recuerdos le haya dejado algo, algo a lo que aferrarse—. Quiero hablar con mis padres.

Winnie asintió y lo ayudó a recorrer el vestíbulo. Al fondo, casi en la entrada a la piscina, se encontraban ellos: un humano de pelo rojizo y desordenado junto a una mujer de un pelo liso y corto, tan negro como la noche, que aparentaba no más de veinte años.

Dennis, al llegar a ellos, los llamó. Ambos se giraron y al verlo, fueron y le dieron un abrazo. Él se sentía cohibido porque no sabía bien cómo responderles, ya que no sentía lo suficientemente unido a ellos como para responderles el abrazo, pero no iba a negar que por alguna razón, sentía mucho cariño por ambos.

Luego de eso ambos le contaron algunas cosas claves sobre él en un intento de que recuperara la memoria. Dennis negaba con la cabeza, por más información que le lanzaran no lograba recordar nada.

Winnie levantó la pata pidiéndoles su atención.

—La cosa es que… —Winnie les contó todo lo que se habló con Vlad, claro, con un toque más esperanzador— es algo complicada.

Jonathan y Mavis se lanzaron una mirada furtiva. A Dennis le dio la impresión de que ellos sospechaban o tenían alguna idea de algo, mas no sabía de qué.

—Dennis, cariño, necesitamos hablar un momento a solas con Winnie —dijo Mavis.

Asintió, comprendió que tal vez le dirían a ella alguna sospecha de quién le hizo esto. Sin problema alguno se dirigió a la habitación dónde despertó, o sea, la única que conocía en cierta medida.

Caminó pasillos y serpenteó unos otros hasta que llegó al lugar. Entró y se sentó en el borde de la cama, tratando de pensar, o al menos forzar a salir algún recuerdo. No era posible que se los arrebataran todos, ¿o sí?

Pasó la vista por la habitación en busca de algo que le ayudara a recordar, el cuarto era en sí como cualquiera, no obstante, ahora Dennis se daba cuenta de algunos detalles que no pudo apreciar cuando se levantó. Junto al TV y el ordenador, se alzaba una pared cubierta de fotos. Unas con sus padres y otras con Winnie, al verlas más de cerca, pudo apreciar algunas cosas que le hicieron sentirse extraño; no era como si de un momento a otro le llegara ese recuerdo, aunque sí sentía un cosquilleo en el pecho al verlos.

Había uno de él, Winnie, sus padres, y por lo que supone, los padres de ella, estaban los seis juntos sonriendo alegres. Dennis le pasaba el brazo por la cintura a Winnie y la acercaba a él; y al fondo se veía una gran fiesta.

Al lado de esta había una donde salían él, Winnie, Wilbur y Clarisse riendo y los cuatro con armas de pinturas en sus manos. Al ver con más detenimiento a Wilbur pudo notar muchos impactos de un mismo color, el cual, era del color del arma de Clarisse: rojo.

Arriba de esa había una foto algo extraña. Era una selfie tomada por Clarisse en una especie de aeropuerto, tenía una sonrisa traviesa mientras detrás de ella iba Wilbur, quien se había tropezado y a su lado Dennis y Winnie; el vampiro llevaba a Winnie en los hombros y al fondo de ellos se veían varias personas uniformadas persiguiéndolos.

El ver esa foto le hizo sonreír, ese día fue de locos y terminaron vetados del aeropuerto, aunque había valió la pena… Un momento. ¡Recordó! ¡Por más vago que fuera, se acordó de ese día!

—A ver… fue… fue en el aeropuerto, veníamos de… no sé de dónde, pero a Clarisse se le ocurrió gritar algo… algo que asustó a los demás pasajeros y… y… los guardias dijeron algo y nosotros salimos a correr y… ¡Agh! ¡Demonios!

Se frotó los rizos, exasperado, al no poder acordarse qué fue lo que pasó exactamente, aunque algo era seguro, al ver la fotografía pudo evocar ese momento, quizá si veía algunas otras fotos podría hacer memoria de todo.

Pasó la vista por el tocador que había cerca y reparó en un grueso y enorme libro que había: un álbum de fotos. Lo abrió y se lanzó a la cama a verlo, esperanzado en tratar de quitarse esa molesta amnesia.

Pasó las páginas y nada, había decenas de fotografías de él y Winnie, pero no le llegaba absolutamente nada, lo que le hizo preguntarse por qué al ver la foto en la pared pudo tener un breve recuerdo de eso y al ver el álbum no.

Terminó de ver todas las fotos y ni una sola memoria regresó, aunque ahora que vio todas, pudo comprender algo: él de verdad era el novio de Winnie, y todas las fotos en las que ambos salían alegres, abrazados, o solo dándose muestras de cariño, lo hacían enojaba. ¿Quién sería capaz de arruinarle la vida de esa manera? ¡Era feliz! ¿Por qué diablos le hicieron eso?

La puerta se abrió con un suave chirrido, dejando pasar a Winnie, quien venía con una bandeja con comida para ambos. Dennis la miró y ahora cayó en cuenta de la enorme hambre que tenía. Todo este asunto de su pérdida de memoria lo tenía absorto por completo.

Ella colocó la charola en la mesita de noche cerca de la cama y se sentó a su lado en la cama, Dennis suspiró.

—He recordado algo —soltó de improvisto.

Winnie irguió ambas orejas por la sorpresa y una sonrisa se le formó en los labios, lo miró expectante. Dennis le contó cómo le llegaron esas fracciones de recuerdos al ver aquella foto, y, sin embargo, por más esfuerzos que hiciera viendo las demás, no pudo acordarse de más nada.

La sonrisa de Winnie vaciló.

—¿Más nada? ¿Intentaste algo más?

Dennis movió la cabeza en gesto negativo.

—Más nada. Incluso miré el álbum de fotos. —Señaló el libro—. Me pasa lo mismo que antes, siento que deben de ser importantes, pero los recuerdos no me llegan. Es como si estuviera rasguñando la superficie sin poder acceder a ellos, es como si algo me impidiera llegar. Debe sonarte estúpido.

Winnie negó y le pasó una pata por la mejilla, él la miró y pudo ver una sonrisa entre alegre y melancólica.

—No, zing-zing —lo tranquilizó—, para nada me parece algo estúpido, al contrario, me emociona, porque eso quiere decir que hay oportunidad.

Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos, con un silencio que los envolvía y le hacía a Dennis centrarse en esos ojos azul cielo, como un cielo sin nubes radiantes, aunque tenían un destello oscuro; dolor. Su mente no estaba procesando todo con normalidad, sino que fue su cuerpo quien decidía, levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla con cariño; ella apoyó su mejilla en la palma de su mano, cerrando los ojos, Dennis sintió que el pelaje de su rostro era aún más suave que el de sus patas. Era como tocar una nube.

Rato después fue Winnie quien cortó el momento, volviendo en sí y alentándolo a comer, comentándole que de seguro tenía hambre; Dennis asintió, confirmándole eso, que estaba hambriento. Ambos comieron sin contratiempos y, luego de eso, preguntó de improvisto:

—Winnie, ¿qué somos?

La mencionada tragó saliva y se puso un poco nerviosa, un leve rubor se asomó por su pelaje color chocolate.

—Esto… pues somos Zing —contestó, con sinceridad.

—¿Zing? ¿Qué es Zing?

—Es… como decirlo… —dijo—. Zing es un sentimiento especial que pasa cuando conoces a tu alma gemela. Bueno, eso es lo que sé.

—Entonces, ¿un Zing es como el amor?

—Algo así, solo que más fuerte.

—Entonces, ¿somos pareja?

Winnie asintió.

Dennis no podía aún creerse que era pareja de Winnie. Vale, Clarisse se lo había dicho, y Wilbur se lo confirmó, además del hecho de que despertó con ella en la misma cama, pero aún así no podía creerse que tuviera tan buena suerte. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de eso?

—Vale —dijo Dennis, tratando de comprender todo.

De reojo pudo ver cómo la sonrisa de Winnie se desvaneció.

—No te preocupes, zing-zing —lo apoyó Winnie, usando todo la fuerza de voluntad para evitar mostrarse dolida—. Verás que podremos recuperar tus recuerdos.

—¿Nosotros? —Dennis la miró, no sabía por qué, pero no quería que ella fuera. No quería que le pasara algo—. Será peligroso, quién sabe qué me depare, o a qué o quienes tenga que enfrentarme. Ya lo dijo Vlad, el que me hizo esto debe de odiarme a muerte y… —Sintió la garganta seca— no quiero que te pase nada.

—Ni creas —replicó ella, sonriente—; iré contigo, y dudo mucho que Clarisse y Wilbur se queden esperando. La última vez hiciste todo tú solo y aprecio que quieras protegerme, pero me niego a dejarte ir solo. Además, si tanto te preocupa que salga herida, eso quiere decir que en el fondo aún tienes grabado en ti lo que hemos pasado juntos.

A Dennis se le puso la cara roja, esa frase podía interpretarse de muchas maneras.

—Y… ¿qué fue lo que hice la última vez?

—Peleaste con el líder del Consejo de los hombres lobos y mandaste a la basura una ley impuesta para nosotros. Todo para cancelar un compromiso forzado.

—¿Yo hice eso? —preguntó sorprendido—. Y de casualidad, ¿ese compromiso era el tuyo?

La mirada de Winnie se ensombreció y Dennis pensó que había hecho una mala pregunta.

—Sí.

—¿Salió bien?

—Claro. —Sonrió—. Si no fuera así, no lleváramos tres años juntos.

Dennis se sorprendió.

—¿Tres años?

—Sí.

—Esto sonará raro o incluso cómico, pero… ¿cuántos años tengo?

Winnie puso los ojos en blanco, sonrió y pasó una pata por los rojizos rizos de Dennis.

—Diecinueve, zing-zing.

Él asintió sin decir palabra alguna, se recostó en la cama con los brazos abiertos de par en par y se quedó mirando el techo. ¿Era posible todo lo que le pasaba? Primero, se enamoró de Winnie, aunque eso no lo veía como un punto malo, ella es hermosa, ¿pero qué hizo para que le hicieran eso? Los que debían ser sus padres, abuelo y bisabuelo, e incluso sus amigos y novia; los veía como completos desconocidos. Sí, que le contaran sobre ellos y sobre él mismo ayudaba, aunque no era lo mismo.

Se sentía solo.

Winnie había dicho que él hizo algo por ella hace tiempo, peleo con alguien para ayudarla, ¿con quién? Se colocó un brazo por los ojos y suspiró dejando salir todos esos pensamientos. Lo importante ahora era que su bisabuelo estaba buscando la manera de dar con el paradero de quien le quitó los recuerdos.

Winnie se acostó a su lado. Denis movió el brazo un poco y la miró de reojo, no le molestaba que ella estuviera allí con él, al contrario, lo ayudaba. Por poco que supiera de ella, algo estaba claro: la necesitaba a su lado.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando ella se giró y le dio la espalda, tal vez, ella también estaba con su propio debate interno. No supo por qué ni cuál fue la razón que le impulso a hacerlo, pero se giró hacia ella y le pasó un brazo por la cintura, acercándola a él.

Al momento que lo hizo sintió una sensación conocida, como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes, seguido de una extraña calma. Le pasó el otro brazo y la atrajo aún más, la abrazó con fuerza, aferrándose al único ser que estaría para él. Sintió el pequeño respingo que ella dio, y luego, cómo le puso sus patas sobre sus manos.

Por un momento no dijeron nada y Dennis recostó su cabeza en el cuello de la loba. Algo en su mente hizo clic y le hizo recordar una escena muy borrosa. No podía llamarlo escena como tal, sino era una voz: una risa alegre.

—¿Qué sucede, zing-zing? —preguntó Winnie, con suavidad.

Dennis respiró dubitativo.

—Yo… —suspiró—, tengo miedo, Winnie.

—¿De qué? —quiso saber entrelazándole los dedos.

—De todo esto. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Y si no puedo recuperar mis recuerdos? ¿Y si solo es el primer paso de algo peor que quien me hizo esto esté planeado? ¿Y si no vuelvo a verlos de la misma manera? Winnie, la que se supone que es mi familia la siento como desconocidos; Wilbur, Clarisse, incluso tú. Por más que quiera no me llega nada, estoy en blanco.

Winnie le soltó las manos, se giró sin salirse de sus brazos y se le quedó viendo. Dennis se vio reflejado en sus ojos y, cuando ella sonrió, sintió una extraña sensación, como cosquillas en el estómago.

—Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, ya verás —lo consoló ella.

—¿Cómo?

—Bueno. —Winnie rodó los ojos, divertida—. No lo sé, pero algo que sí sé, es que volverás a ser como antes. Recuperaremos tus recuerdos, recordarás todo lo que pasamos juntos. No puedo asegurarte quién te hizo esto, pero creo saber quién fue. Y si no los recuperamos, ¿qué importa? Podemos crear unos nuevos. —Subió su pata y la colocó en el pecho de Dennis.

A Dennis se le dibujó una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios, las palabras de ella eran en parte ciertas, no obstante, aún así, no lo convencían del todo. Él quería recordar, quería saber cómo tuvo la suerte de terminar a su lado, qué fue lo que hizo para estar juntos, como pasó todo en su vida.

—Está bien, solo que, ¿están seguros de que me quieren ayudar? Porque no quiero que…

—Zing-zing, ya te lo dije: Yo no te dejaré andar solo, somos Zing y por ende, estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase. Y dudo mucho que Clarisse, siendo tu mejor amiga, casi tu hermana, te deje ir sin ella, siendo acompañada a la vez por Wilbur. Esta vez no harás todo por tu cuenta, nos tienes a nosotros. A todos.

Suspiró, no había manera de ganarle a esa lógica.

—Muy bien —se rindió—, confiaré y pondré mi esperanza en ti.

Winnie le guiñó un ojo.

—Así me gusta.

Se quedaron en silencio, viéndose a los ojos. Dennis no se sentía cohibido ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, sentía como si hubiera hecho esto durante mucho tiempo, tanto que se sentía que se perdería sin apartaba la mirada, dándole una enorme tranquilidad. Un idea le cruzó la mente, si con abrazarla y tenerla cerca ese sinfín de sensaciones refulgían en su interior de tal manera, quizá para recordar debía…

—Winnie. —La miró a los ojos y sintió la cara poniéndosele roja—. Eh… esto, podrías…

—¿Sí?

—Winnie, dame un beso —pidió. Notó como la petición la tomó por sorpresa y vio en ella un suave y casi imperceptible rubor—. ¡Este bueno, sí te pareció algo un poco excesivo no importa! Es solo que…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Winnie lo besó.

Si antes sentía cómo las sensaciones se revolvían dentro de él, ahora fue el triple de eso. ¿Sentir mariposas en el estómago? ¡Ja! Que metáfora más absurda, eso no eran mariposas, eran un enjambre de abejas asesinas. El corazón le iba a millón y parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho, acompañado de un calor agradable, casi cariñoso, por todo el cuerpo. Subió una de sus manos de la cintura a la espalda de Winnie y la acercó un poco más, a la vez que cerraba los ojos; dio un pequeño gemido cuando sintió que ella le dio una suave mordidita en el labio, y la acercó aún más; quería saborearla por completo. Era una sensación increíble.

Cuando Winnie se separó, Dennis abrió los ojos, podría jurar que las mejillas las tenía al fuego vivo del calor que tenía. La vio y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—¿Y cómo para qué el beso? —preguntó Winnie, sonriente.

—Eh… uh… —Parecía que de un momento a otro se le olvidó cómo formar una palabra coherente; luego de unos instantes, respondió—: Bueno, para tratar de recordar. —Suspiró—. No ha sido el caso. Es lo mismo, sensaciones, hermosas sensaciones, pero más nada.

Winnie suspiró con los ojos cerrados, mas Dennis pudo captar que no había decepción en ellos, al contrario, parecía tener la confianza más fuerte. Él sonrió ella, de un momento a otro, le dio un pico, uno tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar.

—Vale —rió ella—, ahora a dormir. En la noche Vlad nos dará la locación de quien sea que tenga tus recuerdos.

Winnie se acurrucó en su pecho y Dennis le pasó el brazo alrededor, espiró y se acurrucó junto con ella. Podría no tener recuerdos, sin embargo, esas sensaciones eran reales. Ella estaba allí, en algún lado de su mente, en algún lado de su corazón, en algún lado de su alma… en algún lado de su ser estaba ella, solo debía seguir buscando.

* * *

Ya llegada la noche ambos se levantaron y fueron al salón donde Drácula y Vlad estarían. Ambos caminaban muy distintos de esta mañana. En la mañana Dennis iba confundido y algo temeroso, y Winnie tenía un semblante serio y reservado, ahora, en cambio, era todo lo contrario, él iba algo pensativo por sobre dónde sería que estaría el causante de todo y ella iba con una sonrisa radiante.

Llegaron al salón y Winnie le susurró unas palabras a una de las dos estatuas de la entrada al despacho; aún le daban repelús que las armaduras hablaran.

La puerta se abrió un poco, dando permiso para que ellos pasaran. Dentro vieron que Drácula estaba sentado tras su escritorio con un mapamundi estirado, y en el mismo había tres dagas clavadas. En cambio, Vlad estaba sentado en el sofá bebiendo algo color escarlata.

Dennis tragó saliva, preocupado y sorprendido, se acercó a Winnie y le susurró al oído:

—¿Eso es sangre?

Ella rió.

—Es _Splendrangre_ , un sustituto de la sangre.

Dennis asintió y se le quedó viendo la bebida a Vlad.

El vampiro de piel azulada se levantó con notorio cansancio y con un gesto de la mano les indicó que lo siguiera, puso su mano sobre el mapa.

—Estos son los tres lugares con más concentración de energía. —Tocó los tres lugares delimitados con una daga con sus largas uñas—. Rusia, Francia e Italia.

Dennis se quedó absorto al oír aquello, ¿cómo diablos iban a ir a esos países? Sintió cómo la pata de Winnie se deslizó en su mano y la apretó con fuerza. Cuando la miró de soslayo, pudo ver cómo fruncía el ceño en señal de preocupación y miedo.

No quiso preguntarle nada frente a ambos vampiros, así que decidió que si lo haría, sería a solas.

—¿Es cien por ciento seguro de que en estos lugares estaría quien me quitó mis memorias? —inquirió Dennis.

Vlad asintió.

—Traten de encontrarlo antes del treinta de este mes —aconsejó.

—¿Qué hay con el treinta de abril?

Winnie se giró hacia él.

—¿Qué no lo sabes? —preguntó ella.

Dennis puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si no te das cuenta, me robaron la memoria.

Winnie soltó una risilla, avergonzada.

—Es una mala noche para que te enfrentes a alguien —comentó Vlad.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Dennis.

— _Walpurgisnacht_ —dijeron Vlad y Drácula al unísono, con un tono de respeto, aunque pudo detectar algo de alegría, orgullo o gozo en sus voces, no sabría decir con certeza cuál de las emociones.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Dennis a Winnie.

Ella parecía reacia a responder. Se encogió de hombros y fijando sus ojos azules en los suyos, respondió:

—La noche de Walpurgis.


	3. Roma

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure** : gracias por tu review. En cuanto a eso, lo mencionaré más adelante. Lo de la noche de Walpurgis tiene su significado, lo pondré más adelante (posiblemente en el capítulo siguiente [ojo el significado nada más], tiene relación con la novela de Drácula) y aquí verás uno de sus destinos. Gracias por leer.

 **Daniel Shurtugal** : gracias por tu review. Con lo de las locaciones y Winnie, bueno, aquí tienes una pista y tendrás que esperar a que lleguen a Rusia. Vas bien encaminado a tus suposiciones. Esperoque este capítulo te guste.

 **algebra12:** gracias por tu review. VVas por buen camino por lo de Francia y con lo demás pues, deberás leer para saber. Gracias por leer.

 **Izzy2866:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te guste. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **III**

 **Roma**

—¿Y qué se supone que es la noche de Walpurgis? —inquirió Dennis.

Vlad le lanzó una mirada precavida, indicándole que no preguntara demasiado. Hizo un gesto con la mano desviando la pregunta y cuando Dennis iba a decir algo en lo referente al traslado a dicho lugares, Vlad se le adelantó.

—Para que lleguen a los destinos —dijo, como leyéndole el pensamiento—, usaré algunos favores que me están debiendo. Vuelve en media hora. Ve y alista algo.

Dennis iba a replicar, pero Winnie le soltó la mano y salió a toda prisa sin hacer contacto visual con ninguno de los presentes. Él la siguió sin decir más nada.

Winnie caminaba velozmente, serpenteando entre los pasillos del hotel, curveándose en unos y girando en redondo en otros. En un momento Dennis dio un giro equivocado y terminó en una escalera que no daba a ninguna parte, y que, extrañamente, tenía una especie de cerca protectora. Devolvió sus pasos y pudo divisar a la lobuna girando en recodo en una esquina.

Corrió hacia ella y cuando llegó a la esquina la vio entrando en una habitación, la que era la de ambos. ¿Por qué tuvo que dar semejante recorrido para llegar al cuarto de ambos cuando bien pudo ir por el trayecto más corto? «Quería perderme», dedujo.

Entró y la vio preparando algunas cosas en unas mochilas, pero Dennis no reparó en eso, se fijó fue en el lenguaje corporal de ella. Estaba demasiado rígida, parecía distante.

—Winnie —la llamó con voz suave—, ¿qué sucede?

Ella irguió las orejas al oírlo y al instante las bajó. No volteó, haciendo creer que no se dio por aludida; movía las patas muy rápido guardando cosas.

—Sé que me oíste, Winnie —recalcó—. Dime, ¿qué sucede?

Ella bajó los hombros dándose por vencida, se sentó al borde de la cama y dio un largo suspiro. Dennis, notando el gesto, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, guardando silencio. Sabía que esa actitud era por algo respecto al viaje, pero no quería presionarla. Notó que estaba jugando nerviosamente con sus patas, por lo que optó por colocar su mano sobre las de ella.

—¿Es por el viaje? —preguntó con cariño.

—No.

—Si quieres puedes quedarte —la aconsejó—, sería más seguro.

—No es eso, zing-zing —dijo ella—, bueno sí, pero no es por ti ni nada de eso. Es solo que…

La puerta se abrió, sorprendiéndolos.

En el umbral de la puerta aparecieron Clarisse y Wilbur, ambos con una mochila en sus hombros. El lobo se mostraba un poco apenado al darse cuenta de la situación, pero la morena solo sonrió a sus anchas.

—¿Interrumpimos algo? —preguntó Clarisse, con una sonrisa maléfica.

Winnie se levantó como un rayo sin haberle completado la frase, dejándolo con la duda en la mente. «¿Es solo que, qué?» Se volvió y lo miró con una expresión relajada, tan diferente de cómo estaba que no le quedaron dudas de que ella dominaba el arte del engaño, o al menos del no dejar que se vieran sus emociones, con facilidad; luego le pasó una de las dos mochilas.

—Vamos —dijo.

—¿Cómo vamos a llegar? —le preguntó—. Necesitamos el mapa y alguna indicación.

Winnie asintió y Dennis miró a Clarisse y Wilbur, pensando en si debía decirles algo para disuadirlos de ir con él, ya que Winnie lo acompañara era demasiado porque podía salir herida, y que ellos también fueran era aún más preocupante, sin embargo, solo bastó ver el fulgor entre emocionado y divertido de Clarisse para saber que no tendría sentido decírselos; irían igual. Suspiró tomando la mochila que Winnie le tendía, se levantó y se la colocó. Momentos después los cuatro se dirigían rumbo al salón donde estaban Vlad y Drácula.

—¿Adónde iremos? —preguntó Wilbur, en el pasillo.

—Tres países: Italia, Rusia y Francia —respondió Winnie.

Dennis notó que Wilbur se tensó y fijó la mirada al oír los nombres de sus destinos. Luego hizo como si nada, pero el vampiro se dio cuenta de que fue una expresión similar a la que tuvo la loba.

—¿Países? —preguntó con la voz controlada—. ¿Cómo vamos a ir a otro país si estamos vetados? No podemos volar.

—¿Estamos vetados? —se intrigó Dennis. Sintió una punzada en la cabeza al recordar el fragmento de memoria que le había llegado al ver la fotografía en la habitación—. ¿Qué hicimos?

—¿Hicimos? —bufó Wilbur; señaló con la cabeza a Clarisse—. Hizo ella, querrás decir: se le ocurrió gritar _Allahu Akbar_ en la sala de desembarque.

Clarisse estalló en risas, entre alegre y apenada.

—Pero no vas a negar que fue divertido, ¿o sí?

Una sonrisa se le dibujó a Wilbur.

—No, no lo voy a negar, ¿pero tenías que hacerlo en ese momento?

Clarisse se encogió de hombros, risueña.

Los cuatro llegaron al salón y entraron. Los esperaba un Vlad enojado y con el ceño fruncido. Le arrojó a Dennis un mapa marcado con los puntos específicos a buscar y un grueso libro, la cubierta era dura y de un color rojo sangre.

—¿ _Habilidades vampíricas_? —preguntó Dennis a Vlad, leyendo el título del libro—. ¿Para qué me va a servir esto?

Vlad rodó los ojos.

—Esa es la manera más rápida para que uses tus poderes de vampiro. Dudo mucho que recuerdes cómo hacer cada cosa, y allí está la manera para que lo logres. Solo debes practicar.

—¿Poderes? —se intrigó, sabía que los vampiros tenían eso de volverse murciélagos, ¿pero un libro completo de habilidades? Eso era nuevo. Vlad se encogió de hombros.

—Son muchos, de hecho, aún no se tiene un total definido. Los principales serían fuerza, velocidad, reflejos, cosas como esas… varía en cada quien. Tu madre por ejemplo, ella tiene los básicos y también hace levitar cosas; tu abuelo, las básicas, la hipnosis y la metamorfosis. Yo, pues, las básicas, y unas cuantas más.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Metamorfosearme, manejar una que otra sombra o… —Vlad hizo un gesto con la mano para desviar el asunto—. El punto es que si quieres recuperar tus recuerdos debes recordar cómo usar tus poderes, y rápido. Quién sea que los tenga no te los dará de buenas a primeras.

Winnie carraspeó para hacerse notar.

—En cuanto a eso: ¿cómo llegaremos a esos lugares?

—Me alegra que lo preguntes, pequeña —dijo Vlad; se dio la vuelta y fue a uno de los estantes del salón. Volvió con cuatro collares en sus manos: dos con dijes circulares dorados y dos con dijes triangulares plateados—. Tomen. —Le entregó los circulares a Dennis y Winnie, y los triangulares a Clarisse y Wilbur—. Estos collares les servirán. Si necesitan ayuda solo piensen en el otro y aparecerán, pero tengan cuidado, estos collares se sintonizan con la emoción de quién lo lleva, y por consiguiente, quien lleve la otra pareja puede sentir lo que siente el otro.

Los cuatro se colocaron su respectivo collar; Dennis, al hacerlo, sintió ansiedad, algo que parecía temor y una pesada tristeza. Era como si esa sensación se solidificara y le cayera sobre los hombros con un peso de mil kilos. Centró sus pensamientos y miró de reojo a Winnie. ¿Tanto estaba soportando?

—En cuanto a lo de trasladarlos pues… solo lo haré una vez. —Levantó una pequeña piedra negra—. Los trasladaré a Roma que es donde está la primera de las tres fuentes de energía. De allí verán cómo se las arreglan para llegar a Rusia. Una vez en Rusia busquen a un viejo amigo mío. Díganle que van de mi parte y podría ayudarlos.

—¿Podría? —preguntó Winnie, no muy convencida.

—Claro —respondió Vlad, con sorna—. Si no los mata primero. Ahora sí, ¡tómense de las manos y no se suelten!

Antes de que Dennis pudiera siquiera decir algo, Winnie le apretó la mano y Clarisse le tomó la otra, quedando en círculo.

—¿Cómo que si no nos…?

No pudo terminar la frase. Vlad lanzó la piedra al suelo, esta se quebró como si estuviera hecha del cristal más delicado y el salón pareció volverse humo. Dennis se miró las manos y se dio cuenta que no era el salón, era él. Sintió un mareo y el salón giró sobre sí mismo muchas veces. Notó un tirón en el estómago; por cinco segundos todo se puso oscuro, no había aire y un fuerte pitido casi le hizo explotar los oídos, y cuando pensó que se iba a desmayar...

Tocó tierra. Winnie cayó tambaleándose a su lado, pero antes de que se cayera Dennis la logró agarrar. Cerca de ellos cayeron Wilbur y Clarisse, él se tomó la cabeza, tambaleante, Clarisse, en cambio, cayó con firmeza, pero su cara mostraba síntomas como si fuera a vomitar.

La cabeza le daba vuelta a Dennis, pero Winnie fue la primera en recuperarse. Gracias al collar con el dije circular dorado pudo sentir cómo ella pasó a un estado confundido a uno de alerta máxima. Le soltó la mano y escudriñó la zona.

Estaban en una especie de plaza, a cada lado había una especie de edificio de unos dos pisos, que se extendían a lo largo y en el centro una especie de basílica o castillo al cual se ingresaba por una doble escalera. Dennis miró a los lados y notó que había una fila de estatuas colocadas en circulo a su alrededor, cuando miró el suelo vio una especie de grabado en un círculo y a su espalda había una escalera que descendía a la calle.

De pronto sintió que Winnie le tomó de la mano con excesiva fuerza y, debido al collar, pudo sentir un golpe de miedo que le recorrió la espalda.

—¡Wilbur, vámonos! —gritó ella.

Wilbur la miró aturdido, ella le lanzó una mirada entre precavida y temerosa, lo que lo hizo mirar rápidamente los alrededores. Abrió los ojos de par en par y tomó a Clarisse del brazo, arrastrándola con él. La pobre aún no se recuperaba del mareo.

Dennis paró de golpe y miró extrañado a Winnie.

—¿Qué sucede? —quiso saber— ¿Por qué reaccionas así?

Winnie soltó un bufido y la preocupación que sentía se le pasó a Dennis.

—Vámonos ahora —farfulló preocupada—. Aterrizamos en mal lugar.

—¿Por qué?

Winnie miró a los lados, temiendo como si algo o alguien apareciesen.

—Dennis, estamos en la _Piazza del Campidoglio._ —Volteó a mirar al edificio central de la doble escalera mientras movía hacia todas direcciones sus orejas, buscando algún sonido; se giró de nuevo hacia él—. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos! —apremió—. ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Winnie lo jaló con todas sus fuerzas rumbo a la escalera que daba a la ciudad. Desde ese punto la ciudad se veía como un enorme laberinto.

—¿Qué es la _Piazza del Campidoglio_? —preguntó, siendo remolcado por Winnie. Unas alarmas de seguridad sonaron en el castillo de la doble escalera, seguido por los de ambos lados—. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué suenan esas alarmas?

Ella chasqueó la lengua tan fuerte que parecía el sonido de un látigo en miniatura.

—¡Demonios! —Winnie miró a los lados y luego le gritó a Wilbur—: ¡Wilbur, debemos separarnos!

Dennis tragó grueso al oír eso. No podían separarse apenas hubieran llegado al destino, debían seguir juntos y encontrar el punto del cual emanaba la cantidad de energía. Wilbur asintió y le dijo algo a Clarisse, porque ella le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello.

Las escaleras cada vez estabas más cerca. Sonaron disparos al fondo.

—¿Disparos? —Dennis miró hacia atrás, pero Winnie lo tomó de la quijada y lo hizo centrarse en el frente; la determinación y angustia que ella tenía se le se le pasaron gracias al collar—. ¿Por qué nos disparan?

—Dennis, cuando lleguemos a la escalera debemos separarnos —declaró muy seria—. Los guardias probablemente no nos persigan a todos.

—¿Probablemente?

Ella masculló algo, solo que Dennis no alcanzó a oír. A través del collar pudo sentir su nerviosismo. No quería separarse de ella, aunque no le quedaba más remedio. Miró atrás y vio que unos guardias, unos hombres de traje azul con una raya diplomática, los seguían.

—Muy bien —dijo, resignado—. ¿Adónde voy y cómo nos reuniremos?

Winnie sonrió pese a la situación.

—Por mí no te preocupes, zing-zing, solo debes huir. Trata de ir al lugar más alejado que puedas y cuando creas que estés a salvo, llámame.

Asintió, sin llegar a entender cómo haría para llamarla.

—¿Y los demás?

Winnie le silbo a Wilbur; éste volteó.

—¡En el mismo punto de la última vez —le gritó—, y si pueden investiguen!

Wilbur asintió sin dejar de correr con Clarisse colgada de su espalda. Dennis siguió corriendo sujetado de la pata de Winnie y cuando llegaron a la escalera vieron que era un tiro de unos cuatro metros de puros escalones. Saltaron. Cuando cayó al suelo y un dolor le recorrió los pies hasta las rodillas; lo que más quería en ese instante era detenerse y descansar para eliminar la sensación dolorosa, como de agujas, en los pies y piernas por el aterrizaje, sin embargo, no podía detenerse. Cuando fue a decirle algo a Winnie ella lo sorprendió con un beso.

—Corre, zing-zing…, y no lo pienses.

Luego de esas palabras ella salió a correr como un rayo hacia el este, Wilbur dio un salto y brincó por los techos de las edificaciones cercanas, junto a Clarisse. Dennis, en cambio, se quedó anonadado por lo sucedido, no podía moverse, sentía las emociones de la loba a través del collar: preocupación, miedo y angustia.

Los guardias se detuvieron al borde de la escalera y señalaron los puntos hacia donde habían ido Wilbur y Winnie. Uno de ellos reparó en él, dijo algo que Dennis no entendió y se dividieron; cinco de ellos fueron hacia el vampiro.

Dennis trató de decir algo, pero se detuvo en seco al recordar que en Roma todos hablaban italiano, mientras que él no lo hablaba. Levantó las manos demostrando que no tenía ánimos de atacar, pero un disparo al aire lo puso sobre aviso. No podía razonar con ellos, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: correr.

Se dio media vuelta y corrió como nunca en su vida (al menos la que recordaba) rumbo al oeste. Si desde arriba de la plaza la ciudad parecía un laberinto, ahora, estando en el suelo, lo confirmaba. Corrió como si flotara y, cuando se dio cuenta, notó que lo hacía a una velocidad increíble, parecía que tuviera unos cohetes atados a la espalda. Tropezó un momento, pero no se cayó.

«Corre, zing-zing… —le había dicho Winnie—, y no lo pienses.»

Siguió así, topándose varias veces con callejones sin salidas. Encontró preciosas fuentes y monumentos por casualidad.

Cuando ya no lo seguían aminoró el paso, deteniéndose a las orillas del río Tíber. En la orilla había un dique, una mezcla caótica de almacenes, pisos, tiendas y cafés se apiñaban en el puerto, todos ellos cerrados. Miró la luna y la vio en su cúspide. Las doce o una, supuso Dennis.

El Tíber era ancho, lento y de color caramelo. Unos cuantos cipreses altos pendían sobre las orillas. El puente más cercano parecía bastante nuevo, construido con vigas de madera, pero justo al lado había una hilera derruida de arcos de piedra que se detenía a mitad de camino a través del río.

Se fue hasta la orilla y con cuidado se situó detrás de una de las bodegas, usándola como escondite.

Se dejó caer al suelo, agotado y jadeando. Se recostó sobre el muro de la bodega y se estiró. Unos cuantos centímetros lo separaban del río. Ahora el remordimiento lo invadía. Él había permitido que Wilbur, Clarisse y Winnie lo acompañaran, y si les llegaba a pasar algo no se lo perdonaría. Quizá no los recordara del todo aún, pero no podía permitirse que ellos salieran heridos, más aún cuando lo estaban apoyando.

Serenó su mente tratando de pensar en un plan para encontrarlos. Se llevó una mano al collar que le dio Vlad y lo miró detenidamente: el dije era casi del tamaño de la palma de su mano, era un circulo hueco, pasó la mano por el agujero y empezó a moverlo mientras pensaba.

 _Dennis,_ dijo Winnie en su mente. _Zing-zing, llámame_.

—¿Qué diablos? —se sorprendió Dennis, soltando el collar en el acto y mirando a los lados—. ¿Winnie?

 _Zing-zing, llámame ahora,_ apremió Winnie. _¡Rápido!_

Dennis se serenó y pensó:

«¿Cómo lo hago?»

 _Piensa en mí. Imagíname allí contigo. Debería aparecer a tu lado._

«¿Deberías?»

 _Supongo, solo había usado una sola vez estos collares. ¡Rápido, que no tengo tiempo!_

Cerró los ojos concentrándose en la figura de Winnie y apretó con fuerza el collar imaginándose a la loba de pie a su lado. Oyó un sonido y cuando abrió los ojos ella le cayó encima. Había aparecido encima de él.

—Justo… justo a tiempo —dijo Winnie entre jadeos.

Suspiró aliviado ya que tenía a Winnie consigo, ahora solo debía encontrar a los otros dos. Reparó en una herida que tenía ella en un tobillo. Emanaba un poquito de sangre, parecía más bien una rozadura.

—¿Cómo…? —preguntó, apuntando la herida.

—Me rozó una bala —comentó como si no fuera nada grave, y se encogió de hombros para acentuar el efecto.

Se puso de pie y se quitó a Winnie de encima con delicadeza, mientras se puso a revisar que había en su mochila. Por suerte, la loba había tomado la sabia decisión de alistar un equipo de primeros auxilios. Nada complejo, solo vendas, alcohol y algunas curitas.

Sacó las vendas y el alcohol, cortó un retazo y le desinfecto la zona a Winnie, ella hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero no opuso resistencia.

—¿Por qué nos atacaron? —preguntó Dennis, vendándole el tobillo—. ¿Por qué dispararon si nosotros no hicimos nada?

Winnie hizo una mueca y dejó salir un suspiro.

—Es que tuvimos la mala suerte de aterrizar en la _Piazza del Campidoglio_. Esa plaza es donde está el Ayuntamiento de Roma. —Frunció los labios cuando él apretó el vendaje para hacer el nudo—. Normalmente el paso no es permitido después de las nueve de la noche, por eso fue que reaccionaron así. Habrán pensado que, no sé…, éramos terroristas o algo así. Además que tenemos una riña —agregó con un murmullo molesto, a pesar de decirlo tan bajo, Dennis logró oírlo.

—¿Ya habías estado aquí antes? —preguntó, haciendo el nudo.

Ella asintió.

—Estuvimos —corrigió, mirándolo a los ojos—. Fue en el mismo viaje en que nos vetaron de volar. Sería como… hace seis meses, más o menos. Vinimos porque Wally le dio como regalo de aniversario a Caroline el viaje, pero la cosa es que se trajo a la manada.

—¿Regalo de quién a quién y se trajo a quienes? —dijo Dennis, confundido.

—Cierto —sonrió y luego suspiró—. La memoria, lo olvidé. —Dennis la miró suspicaz, ¿había bromeado con ello o solo lo dijo sin querer?—. Wally, mi hermano mayor, trajo a Caroline, su pareja, la hija del tío Frank, y la manada son los cachorros.

—¿Tío Frank, de Frankenstein?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué tienen que ver sus cachorros con todo este lio?

—¿Has visto los cachorros de Wally?

—No.

—Bueno, son peores que los cachorros normales.

—¿Qué tienen que no sean normales? —preguntó, sin sorprenderse mucho, en lo que llevaba de haberse levantado sin memoria, pocas cosas lo sorprendían.

Winnie bufó.

—Normales son, pero son mestizos, es decir, como tú. Son igual de hiperactivos, destrozones y tornados en miniaturas como todo cachorro de lobo normal, el asunto se complica porque ellos tienen genes Stein (aunque realmente no sé cómo pueden tenerlos porque los Steins están muertos, pero bueno), causando así que puedan desmembrarse. Pueden separar partes de su cuerpo y moverlas a voluntad.

Dennis recordó que él vio unos cachorros así cuando despertó sin recuerdos. Asintió.

—El hecho es que cuando estábamos en la plaza —relató Winnie—, a los pequeños se les dio por ponerse «agitados». Causaron destrozos en toda la plaza y en el Ayuntamiento, y desde ese día a los hombres lobos se nos expulsa de Roma, de una manera o de otra.

—Me consta —convino Dennis, mirándole el tobillo recién vendado—. ¿Solo es aquí, cierto? —preguntó unos momentos después, aunque algo en él presentía que no era así.

Con una mueca, ella frunció el ceño.

—Ni se te ocurra pasarte por el Vaticano —comentó, tratando de encontrar palabras neutrales para describirle la respuesta—. Digamos que allá son más… extremos. A los monstruos aún no se nos acepta en todos lados.

Dennis tragó saliva y supo que no debía seguir indagando. Se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, debían encontrar el punto de la energía y también reunirse con Wilbur y Clarisse así que no podían perder tiempo; aquello, sin embargo, lo ayudó un poco a trazar una imagen mental de quién era: se llamaba Dennis Loughran, era un mestizo hijo de una vampiresa y un humano, su abuelo era Drácula y Vlad su bisabuelo, tenía una maravillosa y hermosa novia mujer loba, Winnie, y Clarisse era su mejor amiga, y ahora, por más insignificante que pareciera, sabía que sus sobrinos eran pequeñas catástrofes andantes.

Sobrinos. Era extraño pensarlo. No se veía como tío. Incluso pensó que era muy joven para serlo, ¡solo tenía diecinueve tiernos años! Estaba en la flor de su vida. Sin darles muchas vueltas a eso, se pasó el brazo de Winnie alrededor del cuello y le colocó su mano en la cintura. De esa manera ella se apoyaría en él y no afincaría el tobillo lastimado.

Al verla, Dennis sintió que el ritmo cardíaco le subía y las mejillas se le calentaban. En ese momento deseaba más que nunca recuperar sus recuerdos y recordar la hermosa pareja que tenía, más que todo, todo lo que había hecho para lograr tenerla.

—Debemos ir a la Villa Borghese —comunicó Winnie—, cuando pasé por allí percibí algo.

Eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se reprendió mentalmente por estar divagando en esos momentos admirando a la lobuna.

—¿A la villa qué?

—La Villa Borghese, es como un parque que tiene jardines y cosas así. Solo se me ocurre un lugar: el templo de Esculapio en el Jardín del Lago.

—Vale —dijo no tan convencido, sin apartarle la mirada de los labios. «¡Céntrate!»

Caminaron con sigilo por las confusas y laberínticas calles de Roma hasta que dieron con el lugar. La entrada de la Villa Borghese tenía dos especies de obeliscos, solo que no terminaban en punta, sino que en la cima había una pequeña especie de águila, unos veinte metros más al fondo estaba la verdadera entrada. Un muro que se extendía en ambas direcciones y en el ingreso había una separación de unos seis metros. A ambos lados de la entrada había dos especies de templos sostenidos por columnas a su alrededor.

—Esta es la entrada más cercana al Jardín del lago —susurró Winnie—: El _piazzale Flaminio._

El tono nostálgico con el que notó que lo dijo, seguido por la emoción que le transmitía el collar, de tristeza, le indicó a Dennis que ambos, en algún momento de sus vidas, habían estado en aquel lugar.

—Estuvimos aquí juntos, ¿cierto? —preguntó.

Winnie irguió las orejas, Dennis estaba empezando a asociar ese gesto a que las cosas la tomasen por sorpresa.

—Sí, nosotros… —Se le fue la voz. Sacudió la cabeza para eliminar ese recuerdo, pero el collar le transmitió a Dennis la melancolía que sentía—. No importa, debemos llegar al lago.

Winnie empezó a caminar con pasos más veloces y zancadas más amplias, por lo que Dennis tenía que acelerar el paso también para evitar que ella afincara el tobillo lastimado. Supo que ese cambio de actitud se debió a la pregunta y, corroborando ese hecho, sintió cómo el collar le transmitía la seriedad de ella.

Luego de caminar durante unos minutos llegaron a un lago enorme y alejado un poco de la orilla, pero conectado con un puente tradicional, se hallaba un pequeño templo, que en lugar de templo parecía más bien un kiosco para parejas. La sola idea de ir a ese lugar con Winnie lo hizo sonrojarse.

—¿Y cómo nos encontraremos con Wilbur y Clarisse? —preguntó Dennis tratando de desviar sus pensamientos—. ¿Con los collares?

Winnie negó con la cabeza.

—Los collares de ellos son distintos. Solo nosotros dos podemos llamar al otro; lo mismo sucede con ellos —aclaró, manteniendo la mirada fija en el templo/kiosco; durante unos minutos no dijo nada, luego habló—: ¿Lo sientes?

Dennis miró fijamente el templo y vio que emitía una trémula luz verdosa. Era casi imperceptible, aunque mientras más se acercaban más la percibían, parecía que el aire ondulase cerca del kiosco. Le causaba una sensación de hormigueo en la piel y el aire, con cada paso más cerca del mismo, se volvía más pesado.

Miró a Winnie esperanzado de que ella, debido a la lesión del pie, se quedara a resguardo, sin embargo, su mirada le decía un claro: «Ni creas que me quedaré.» Dennis sonrió y rió para sus adentros. Además de hermosa; violenta. Era la mujer perfecta.

Caminaron por el artesanal puente y cada tanto uno de los dos miraba a sus espaldas, asegurándose que nadie los siguiera, y cuando estaban por llegar, la presión cercana al templo pareció triplicarse.

—Espera un momento —le dijo a Winnie; al notar su mirada, agregó—: volveré. Si necesito ayuda en algo te vendré a buscar para que repartas unos buenos golpes ¿vale?

Winnie sonrió y Dennis tomó esto como un sí.

Caminó hasta el templo y la luz parpadeaba de forma intermitente, como los anuncios publicitarios. Cuando estaba por poner un pie dentro sintió como si un gancho lo tirara desde el estómago, jalándolo hacia el templo con una fuerza gravitatoria enorme. Al sentir la angustia de Winnie a través del collar, alzó una mano, con un enorme esfuerzo porque la fuerza que tiraba de él se sentía como mil kilos por centímetro cuadrado, haciéndole una seña para que no viniera. No podía arriesgarla a ella también. Era inmortal, nada lo mataría si no era una estaca en el corazón, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse… en teoría.

La fuerza se hizo cada vez mayor, tirándole del tronco, causando que los brazos y piernas quedaran rezagados, parecía como si algo lo estuviera succionando. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, luchó por girar la cabeza, para, por lo menos, indicarle a Winnie que estaba bien, porque su inquietud y miedo estaban taladrándole la cabeza y el pecho, a causa del collar. Cuando la vio, se sorprendió. Parecía que viese a través de una acuarela que se estaba escurriendo en un cuadro. Reconoció la sensación y se miró las manos. No era ella, era él. Se parecía a lo que usó Vlad para mandarlos a Roma, con la pequeña diferencia de que esta vez no lo enviaban, lo estaba extrayendo.

Todo se puso oscuro por unos segundos y luego apareció en otro lugar. Una especie de cueva o gruta, con estalactitas y estalagmitas por todo el sitio. Una pequeña gota caía cada cierto tiempo al suelo, generando un enorme eco.

—Vaya —dijo una voz, suave y aterciopelada.

Se giró al origen del sonido y por poco se le cayó la quijada. Provenía de una mujer ridículamente hermosa: era un poco más baja que él, de ojos lilas, el tono de piel era como un durazno, ni muy clara ni muy oscura, y una larga cabellera castaña rojiza le caía por la espalda, llegándole a la cintura.

La mujer sonrió.

—Atrapé un vampiro.


	4. Jugándose el alma

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure** : gracias por tu review. Ya conoces a Clarisse :v Nunca des nada por sentado porque ¡Bum! A veces puede venirte con sorpresas. Los lobosteins son vida, los lobosteins son caos :v. De hecho yo te había dicho una bruja, pero decidí cambiarla, ya verás por qué. Gracias por leer.

 **RonIN29:** gracias por tu review. Ya verás lo que haré con ella :v Tendrá más peso en los últimos capítulos. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **IV**

 **Jugándose el alma**

Winnie se quedó petrificada de la impresión. Ver cómo Dennis parecía derretirse y curvarse hacia el centro como si fuera líquido que cayera por un desagüe la había dejado muy conmocionada. Ella conocía eso, era una manera de traslado. Incómoda. Impráctica. Pero de igual manera un traslado. O sea que Dennis fue a parar a algún lado.

Se sacudió la sorpresa y tomó entre los dedos de sus patas el collar que tenía. El dije dorado de un circulo hueco repiqueteaba sobre los tres dijes del collar que le había regalado Dennis hacía tres años, cuando habían podido al fin, terminar el martirio que había sido su compromiso forzoso. Habían tenido una vida hermosa juntos este tiempo, aunque parece que el destino tendía a verlos sufrir cada tanto.

Pudo sentir las emociones de Dennis. Al principio cuando habían salido huyendo de los guardias notó sorpresa y luego alivio, seguido al poco tiempo de remordimiento. No supo por qué, pero, probablemente, era por haberse separado. Ahora sentía impresión, miedo y angustia.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la imagen de Dennis. Se lo imaginó allí de pie a su lado; al abrir los ojos nada pasó. No podía haberlo hecho mal, suponía que los collares no eran cien por ciento seguros así que optó por comunicarse con él; apretó el dije contra su pecho y pensó con nerviosismo:

«Zing-zing.»

 _¿Winnie?_ , dijo Dennis. _¿Estás bien? ¿No te absorbió?_

«No, sigo en el puente; ¿dónde estás?»

 _En una especie de cueva. No sé qué lugar es solo que…_

«¿Es solo que qué, zing-zing?»

No hubo respuesta.

De repente Winnie sintió una nueva carga de emociones: sorpresa, pena y vergüenza. Las mismas emociones que la abordaron cuando Dennis miró fijamente el templo desde la orilla.

—¿Será que…? —Winnie frunció el ceño al pensar algo. Si recordaba algo de esos collares era que si se pensaba en la persona que tuviera la pareja, poniéndose desde su punto de vista, podría ver lo mismo que el otro veía, aunque sea por un corto periodo de tiempo.

Lo sabía porque sus padres tenían un juego para poder encargarse de la supervisión de trescientos hijos, y más aún, con las nuevas camadas que habían tenido. Así pues, se imaginó como Dennis, en donde sea que estuviese. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en su imagen, en esos rizos rojizos como fresas, en ese rostro redondeado y de pómulos altos, se imaginó mirando a través de aquellos ojos azules.

Cuando por fin pudo ver desde su perspectiva, se quedó sin habla.

* * *

Cuando Dennis apareció en aquella cueva se quedó sin habla y con suma rapidez analizó el lugar. Cuando apareció esa mujer (aunque no creía que lo fuese, no podía serlo, porque si no, no hubiera podido llevarlo hasta allí), se quedó sin habla.

Era demasiado hermosa. Dejaría por el piso a cualquier mujer mortal y a la mayoría de los monstruos hembras. Se sacudió esos pensamientos y trató de buscar alguna salida; sin éxito.

La voz de Winnie resonó en su mente y se agradeció tener el collar. Oír su voz lo había reconfortado un poco, aunque aún debía imaginar cómo salir de allí. Supuso que si el collar podía traerla, quizá podría llevarlo de vuelta. Apretó el dije con todas sus fuerzas imaginándose junto a la loba, en el puente del lago, pero nada pasó.

«Era obvio que no funcionaría —se reprendió Dennis—. Qué suerte tengo.»

Cuando iba a responderle la pregunta que le hizo Winnie fue abordado por la mujer.

Para su enorme y confusa sorpresa ella se le lanzó encima y le dio un beso. No fue como el que le había dado a Winnie, el de la loba fue algo hermoso, algo que no podía describir con palabras, este, en cambio, era extraño, podía sentir como si le extrajeran la vida a través de los labios.

La mujer se separó y su hermoso semblante titiló por un segundo, dejando ver su verdadera esencia. Una mujer vieja y demacrada, de tez negruzca, como una momia, de ojos negros como el carbón y a la espalda tenía unas enormes alas membranosas, como un dragón. Tan rápido como apareció, esa… cosa, recobró su apariencia de mujer hermosa.

 _Es una súcubo, zing-zing_ , dijo Winnie en su mente. _¡Sal de ahí ahora!_

Dennis estaba demasiado sorprendido para hacer o decir algo.

—Eh… —balbuceó.

La súcubo se limpió los labios y se quedó mirándolo con notoria sorpresa. Chistó por lo bajo y chasqueó los dedos; cuando lo hizo, la voz de Winnie dejo de retumbarle en la mente advirtiéndole que saliera de allí.

«Winnie —pensó—, ¿estás allí? ¿Winnie?»

Al no obtener respuesta de la lobuna apretó el dije contra su pecho y a gritos la llamó con el pensamiento, pero nada ocurría. La súcubo habló.

—Ni te molestes —dijo, su voz sonaba como un siseo o una caricia—. No podrás comunicarte con… esa.

Dennis frunció el ceño, enojado, y las emociones que sentía de Winnie, aumentaron el enojo.

—¿Cómo que esa? —vociferó levantándose—. Cuidado en cómo llamas a Winnie… cosa. ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Sácame de aquí!

La súcubo lo miró con una extraña fascinación. Chasqueó los dedos y una chispa brillante y morada emanó de los mismos. Dennis cayó sentado al suelo de golpe, como si una fuerza invisible lo hubiera empujado contra el suelo.

Ella se acercó al vampiro y lo analizó con la mirada.

—Soy Lilito, un placer —dijo con sarcasmo, mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo. Dennis sentía que lo estuvieran atravesando unos rayos X—. ¿Por qué sigues vivo? Te di un beso, deberías haberte vuelto polvo y quedar solo tu alma.

—¿Así que me querías matar? —ironizó él—. Vaya, qué considerada. ¿Debo agradecerte?

Lilito desvió la pregunta con un gesto de la mano, restándole importancia.

—No lo entiendo, he devorado vampiros varias veces, ¿por qué tú estás vivo? ¿Acaso tienes Zing?

La pregunta agarró a Dennis fuera de base, causándole un leve rubor. Lilito chistó al ver su reacción.

—Que suerte del demonio —espetó—. Van tres veces que me pasa.

Se dio media vuelta y le dio la espalda a Dennis. Éste aprovechó y se levantó, si la lograba tomar por sorpresa, le podría hacer un placaje para derribarla y así salir huyendo, para tratar de encontrar alguna salida. Se levantó y cargó contra ella. Lilito, sin volverse, chasqueó los dedos y Dennis quedó paralizado en el acto. Trató de forcejear, pero se movía demasiado lento, como si se moviera a través de líquido muy, muy espeso.

Ella se giró y lo quedó viendo con una sonrisa triunfante.

—¿Sabes? Ha pasado tiempo desde que llegó otro hombre que tenía Zing, ha sido unos… cien años, más o menos.

Dennis empezó a moverse un poco más rápido. Lo que sea que ella estuviera haciendo, su efecto se pasaba deprisa.

—Tendré que matarte, querido. No puedo dejarte vivir para que anules mi magia, ¿cómo haría para alimentarme?

De un momento a otro la magia que ella usó en él se deshizo con un «plop». Dennis se movió con toda su libertad y, como si su cuerpo tuviera grabado los movimientos por puro instinto, asestó un golpe a la mejilla de la súcubo, mandándola contra la pared de la cueva.

Lilito se levantó con dificultad, sobándose el rostro y lanzándole una mirada iracunda, chasqueó los dedos y una niebla morada fue en su dirección. Se le arremolinó alrededor del cuerpo, evitándole respirar, pero de un momento la niebla se deshizo.

Dennis se miró el cuerpo, sorprendido, y tratando de procesar cómo desapareció ese humo morado.

—Vamos de mal en peor —masculló Lilito, con un gruñido—. Tienes una maldición primaria.

—Dime algo que no sepa.

Lilito se pasó una mano por el rostro, fastidiada.

—Esa estúpida maldición te hace inmune a mi magia. ¿A quién molestaste para que te echaran una? —Pateó una roca suelta, desquitándose.

—Más te vale que me saques de aquí por las buenas, porque no me quieres conocer por las malas —dijo Dennis, tratando de parecer intimidante.

La súcubo se paseó por la cueva, alrededor de Dennis, siseando y lanzando maldiciones en italiano, de las cuales Dennis no entendió nada. De un momento a otro se detuvo y lo miró con una sonrisa inquietante.

—Tengo una idea mejor —propuso, mirando a Dennis como un valioso espécimen de laboratorio—. Juguemos.

Él frunció el entrecejo, confundido y enojado.

—¿Un juego? ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer con un juego? Sácame de aquí o me iré por mis propios medios —amenazó.

Ella rió.

—Esta cueva está hechizada, por si no te has dado cuenta. Si yo no te permito la salida, no podrás irte. Así que si yo fuera tú, cooperaría. Claro, eso si quieres salir, porque muy bien puedes quedarte aquí conmigo.

Con una mueca de asco, y con el incesante eco repetitivo de aquella gota que caía, suspiró resignado. Ella podría tener una imagen muy bella, aunque ahora sabía lo que era: un ser chupa vidas que se divertía con el sufrimiento ajeno.

—Vale.

—Muy bien —sonrió ella, moviendo los dedos con entusiasmo, ocasionando que chispas púrpuras salieran de estos—, serás una buena mascota. De paso de tener un Zing, tienes una maldición latente. Ansío analizarte y manejar esa maldición.

Dennis arqueó las cejas.

—¿Puedes quitarla? —preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

—No.

—¿Entonces para qué me quieres?

—Entretenimiento —dijo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo; chasqueó los dedos y las piedras sueltas de la cueva se arrejuntaron formando una mesa y dos bancos; sobre la mesa había un tablero de juego con sus respectivas piezas—. ¿Comenzamos?

Dennis miró con detenimiento el tablero.

—¿Ajedrez?

Lilito se encogió de hombros.

—Es mi juego favorito, además vendrá bien con la apuesta.

—Un momento, no dijiste nada de apostar… y en todo caso, ¿qué apostamos?

—Yo, tres peticiones. Tú, el alma —sonrió con inocencia—. ¿Aceptas?

—¿Las que sea?

—Las que sea.

—¿Vas a cumplir?

Lilito levantó su mano.

—Lo juro, por mi linaje de súcuba.

—Vale. —Dennis se sentó en el maltrecho banquillo y miró el tablero; le había tocado las piezas negras. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo jugar ese juego, pero apenas se sentó, sintió como si hubieran descargado todas las instrucciones en su cabeza; en su mente aparecieron todos los tipos de jugadas y movimientos. Miró intrigado a la súcuba—. Si pierdo y tomas mi alma, moriré. ¿Cómo investigarás mi maldición?

—No me llevaré toda tu alma, solo una parte —aclaró, haciendo un gesto de impaciencia con la mano—: tu _Ba_.

—¿Mi qué? —¿Qué rayos era un Ba?

—Tu Ba —respondió y le aclaró lo demás como si estuviera tratando con un niño pequeño, cosa que irritó a Dennis—. El alma, seas monstruo o humano, se conforma de cinco partes: el nombre o identidad, la personalidad, el corazón, la fuerza vital y la sombra. Son cosas de hechicería básica. Lo que te quitaré será tu _Ba_ ; tu personalidad. Quedarías como un vegetal. ¿Divertido no lo crees?

—Divertidísimo —repuso, sarcástico.

No se mostraba particularmente alentado a jugar, pero si era la única forma de regresar, no le quedaba de otra, y no quería quedarse con un monstruo que quién iba saber cuántos años tenía, sirviéndole de compañía. Suspiró.

—Tres peticiones —repitió, mirando con severidad el tablero. Debía ganar a como diera lugar.

—Sí —sonrió ella y movió pieza. Dennis jugó también y en la próxima movida de Lilito ella le comió una ficha, al hacerlo, sintió una punzada en la mano y al mirarla notó que uno de sus dedos parecía desaparecer; se hacía traslucido, casi transparente. Lilito lo miró con una sonrisa macabra—. Creo que no te lo dije, por cada pieza que pierdas, pierdes parte de tu alma.

Dennis frunció el ceño y no se dejó intimidar. Debía encontrar la manera de ganar e ir con Winnie.

Inició el juego a fondo. Observaba, con una calma inusitada, cómo ella comía sus piezas sin compasión ni remordimiento alguno, al contrario, mientras más lo hacía más se expandía su maléfica sonrisa. Las reglas aplicaban en ambos, ya que cuando le comió la primera pieza, una parte del cuerpo de Lilito (dependiendo de la importancia de la pieza) se volvía traslucida y le impedía usarla.

Luego de unos exasperantes veinte minutos de movimientos y estrategias, a Dennis solo le quedaban cuatro piezas más el rey, en cambio, a Lilito le quedaba una más que él. Lamentablemente había llegado a la conclusión de que, para ganarle, había de sacrificar una torre, el problema era que las torres representaban los ojos. Cuando ella le había comido una de las dos, él perdió la visión del ojo derecho.

Ahora, si hacía ese movimiento quedaría ciego, sin embargo, era la única manera de ganar. Espiró. Repasó el trayecto que debería seguir el alfil una vez que ella comiera su torre, dejando desprotegido a su rey y cuando se grabó el trayecto, movió.

—Lamentablemente quedarás ciego, cariño —gorjeó victoriosa Lilito, al comerse la torre de Dennis—. Y creo que yo gano, porque ciego no puedes jugar. Ahora dame tu _Ba_.

Poco a poco la visión empezó a emborronársele a Dennis, hasta que solo pudo ver una enorme e infinita oscuridad. Sonrió.

—No tan rápido, Lili. —Tomó con los dedos anular y meñique el alfil a mover y con el índice y medio recorrió el tablero de piedra, tratando de ubicarse; contó los recuadros a la izquierda y llegó al que buscaba—. Jaque mate.

Lilito lanzó un chirrido que bien pudo ser un grito o que se había tragado una esponja de alambre, chasqueó los dedos y Dennis cayó sentado al suelo, recuperando poco a poco la vista y las partes del cuerpo.

Cuando se sintió completo, se levantó. Miró triunfante a la súcubo.

—Ahora mis tres peticiones… Primera: me vas a sacar de aquí, devolviéndome al lado de Winnie. —Pensó detenidamente las dos siguientes. Si bien sabía qué hacer con la primera cuando ganara (si lo hacía), no había pensado la segunda. Algo en su mente hizo clic: si ella usaba magia y con magia lo había traído, con magia podría llevarlo a él, Winnie, Clarisse y Wilbur a Rusia—. Segunda: me proporcionarás a mí y a mis compañeros una manera de llegar a Rusia sanos y salvos. Tercera: como tú manejas la magia quiero que hagas algún _abracadabra_ y me ayudes a recuperar mis recuerdos, o en su defecto, a aprender rápidamente mis poderes de vampiros de este libro. —Sacó de su mochila el libro que le dio Vlad y se lo lanzó a Lilito.

Ella hojeó las páginas e hizo un mohín.

—No puedo ayudarte a aprender todos. Tu eres un descendiente de…

—Drácula.

—Los Drácula, hum… —Pasó las páginas y llegó a un lugar en específico—. Visión, fuerza, velocidad, regeneración, metamorfosis, hipnosis, garras… —masculló. Movió un par de página más—. ¡Aquí! «Los Drácula son propensos a desarrollar cualquier habilidad de cualquier familia de vampiros debido a que fueron de los primeros».

»Puedo facilitarte el aprendizaje de estos tres: _Furia_ , _Ácida_ y _Sirviente_.

—¿Disculpa? —dijo Dennis arqueando una ceja—. Explícate

Lilito espiró con fastidio.

—No sé qué cualidad hayas desarrollado, por eso no puedo potenciarlas. Si elijo alguna muy potente terminarás incinerado, aunque pensándolo bi… —Se tambaleó y dejó caer el libro. Sus ojos lilas se volvieron rojos. Su figura hermosa se deshizo dejando ver su verdadera forma. Esbozó una sonrisa tan horripilante que Dennis se intimidó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

Lilito movió ojos con enorme frenesí y estos volvieron a su tonalidad negra como carbón. Recobró su figura hermosa y sus ojos volvieron a ser lilas. Miró a Dennis con una sonrisa entre regocijada y maliciosa.

—Como decía —reanudó, tratando de parecer calmada, aunque respiraba cansada—, solo potenciaré esas tres habilidades. Furia hará que, independientemente de tus heridas, sigas luchando. Ácida hará que quien sea rociado con tu sangre sufra quemaduras químicas, solo si la escupes. Y Sirviente, como su nombre lo indica, te permitirá controlar a alguien para que haga lo que quieras.

Dennis asintió.

—Ajá, ¿y lo de la ida a Rusia? —soltó.

Ella masculló un leve gruñido, chasqueó los dedos y en su mano aparecieron dos esferas: una de color negro y una transparente con una especie de neblina azul en su interior.

—La negra es para el viaje —mencionó, entregándole las esferitas—, y la azul es para la potencia. La negra la lanzas al suelo alrededor de los que vayan a viajar y la azul te la comes. Te curará, recuperaras todo, absolutamente todo, pero luego de una hora terminará, los efectos secundarios varían de monstruo en monstruo así que no sabría decirte qué te pasará después.

—¿Todo? ¿Incluso los recuerdos? —quiso saber.

Lilito hizo una mueca.

—Sí, pero por la maldición que tienes sobre ti, la magia no durará. Una hora como máximo. Eso tienes. —Dio un aplauso y en sus palmas empezó a ensortijarse una neblina purpura—. Acabé de ver lo que pasará y te daré un consejo: «el éxito o fracaso en tu búsqueda de lo que se te ha sido robado, dependerá de la decisión que tomes: sacrificio o muerte. Si eliges ambas fracasarás, pero si no eliges, todo lo perderás.»

Fue como si unos grilletes más pesados de lo que pudiese imaginar, más fríos que el hielo y más grandes que él mismo, se le hubieran cerrado en torno al cuello, muñecas, y corazón. Lo que lo extrañó fue que esa sensación se sintió demasiado real, era como si en ese momento algo hubiera sido atado a él. O algo que siempre lo estuvo, se hubiera, con las palabras de ella, mostrado. Le empezó a costar más respirar, no lo hacía con esa sencillez que le confería su estado mestizo, sino lo hizo como si el corazón le pesara o le presionaran los pulmones.

Luego de varios tortuosos segundos, dicha sensación se disipó, recuperando su estado normal.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? —preguntó, una vez recuperado.

Ella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa expectante, como si Dennis fuese un experimento y ella esperase resultados. «Algo esconde, algo importante.» Y antes de que pudiera preguntarle, o siquiera decir algo más, ella apuntó las manos a sus pies y la niebla lo envolvió.

—Eres el primero que me gana —dijo, con firmeza y respeto—. Admiración, quizá.

La niebla envolvió por completo a Dennis. Sintió un tirón en el estómago, todo se puso negro y cuando casi se desmayaba por falta de aire, llegó a destino. Aterrizó en el puente que conectaba el templo, pero no había nadie allí. Winnie no estaba. Miró a los lados, viendo arboles en todos lados, tomó el dije entre sus manos y trató de comunicarse con la loba, que por alguna extraña razón, no podía sentir sus emociones.

«Winnie, ¿Dónde estás?»

Hubo un momento sin respuesta, y luego la loba le habló en la mente.

 _Zing-zing, ¿ya volviste?_ , dijo Winnie.

«Eh… sí. ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?»

 _Con Wilbur y Clarisse_ , dijo. _Me reuní con ellos al ver que no aparecías y andabas con… esa._

Por la forma en que oyó, de alguna manera, ese pensamiento dentro de su mente, supo sin que nadie le dijera lo que pasaba. No había que ser un genio para saberlo, de todas formas.

—Lo que me faltaba —murmuró, dándose un golpe en la frente y mirando al cielo—. Está celosa.

«Vale, ¿me llamas?»

No le respondió.

Por un momento llegó a pensar que ella lo iba a dejar tirado allí, no obstante, al momento, sintió como si una fuerza lo jalara hacia arriba, el mundo dio un giro fugaz y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba al lado de la loba.

Wilbur y Clarisse lo saludaron, tenían algunos rasguños y cortes por el cuerpo, sin ser nada grave. Dennis reparó en el lugar donde estaban. Era el Coliseo, aunque no le dio tiempo a apreciarlo porque Winnie lo miraba con recelo. A él se le hizo cómica la escena. Cuando el lobo y la morena le preguntaron por qué llegó Winnie antes, este les comentó lo que le había pasado, omitiendo el detalle del beso, claro está. Les mostró ambas esferas y se guardó la azul.

—Según —dijo, subiendo y bajando la mano, con la esfera en su palma, sintiendo el peso de la misma—, esta nos debe de llevar a Rusia.

—¿Según? —dijo Wilbur, con precaución.

Dennis se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabemos que la fuente de energía en Roma era por Lilito —dijo, tachando el destino en su mapa, lo enrolló y guardó en la mochila—. Ahora debemos irnos al próximo destino.

Miró de reojo a Winnie, pero no podía percibir sus emociones. No lo entendía. Se suponía que el collar los conectaba, ¿entonces por qué no percibía nada? Y luego recordó lo que Lilito había hecho para impedir que se comunicaran. ¿Había afectado en algo el funcionamiento del collar?

 _Vaya, hasta la llamas por su nombre_ , dijo Winnie en su mente, mordaz.

«Ya hablaremos, mi Zing.»

A ella le cambió la expresión a una de nostalgia al oír que la llamó Zing. Por su lado el vampiro suspiró agotado. Tener a una mujer celosa era una cosa, pero tener a una mujer lobo celosa era algo sumamente más difícil. Optó por lo más sencillo: sin reparar en Wilbur o Clarisse, se acercó a Winnie y le dio un beso.

Fue rápido, fugas, más un pico que otra cosa, y sin embargo, la sensación era mil veces mejor que el que le dio Lilito; si con ella sintió como si le arrebataran la vida, con Winnie fue algo a la inversa. Se sintió feliz, alegre, eufórico, apenado y un revoltijo de emociones más. No tendría recuerdos de ella, pero definitivamente, algo se quebraba de la felicidad en él cada vez que la besaba.

Algo siempre se quebraba.

Le dio una sonrisa divertida y le tomó la pata. Le lanzó una mirada a Clarisse para que hiciera lo mismo con Wilbur.

—Nos quedan cuatro días hasta el treinta —avisó, con la esfera negra en alto, pasando la mirada por todos los presentes. Todos asintieron y Dennis lanzó la esfera al suelo.

La esfera explotó en un nubarrón de negrura total. Se ensortijó alrededor de cada uno y pareció que el mundo daba vueltas y se deshacía. Todo se puso negro y el aire vaciló, y cinco segundos después llegaron a destino.


	5. Licaón

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

* * *

 **V**

 **Licaón**

El lugar era menos civilizado que Roma. Habían llegado a una especie de bosque que se extendía hasta el horizonte. Enormes árboles se alzaban imponentes hacia el cielo, pareciendo tocar las nubes, la temperatura era mucho, pero mucho más fría que en Roma, los pinos tenían una fina capa de nieve encima mientras que en el suelo había unos diez centímetros, el frío era tal, que cuando Dennis respiraba, su aliento formaba vaho en el aire.

Aun conservaba un pitido en los oídos que iba disminuyendo poco a poco a causa del viaje. Las piernas las sintió como de goma por el agotamiento, y se tambaleó, aunque logró mantenerse en pie. Esta vez todos aterrizaron sin tantas repercusiones, incluso Clarisse pareció poder controlar las ganas de vomitar.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Clarisse, con una mano en el estómago, empezando a llevarse la otra a la boca—. Ya vuelvo. —Se dio media vuelta y fue hacia unos arbustos.

Dennis hizo una mueca de compasión al verla descargando la comida tras los matorrales. Miró de reojo a Winnie y alzó ambas cejas a modo de pregunta.

Ella miró el lugar. Suspiró.

 _No lo sé, zing-zing_ , dijo la loba en su mente.

«Ahora se te da más sencillo comunicarte por el collar.»

Él sonrió y le tomó una pata, ella lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa, por más que Dennis quisiera acceder a las emociones de la lobuna, no podía. Eso lo confirmaba, Lilito le atrofió el collar.

Ambos miraron a Wilbur quien estaba analizando el lugar, movía las orejas en varias direcciones y olfateaba el aire.

—Esto es uno de las Taigas de Rusia —aclaró el lobo—. Solo que no sé cuál de las tres.

«¿Taiga? —le preguntó Dennis a Winnie, por el pensamiento—. ¿Qué se supone que son?»

 _Taiga creo que significa lugar inhabitado_ , dijo ella. _Como un bosque_.

—No se siente ninguna energía de ninguna parte —dijo Clarisse, un poco mejor—. ¿Seguro que estamos en el lugar correcto?

—Supongo. —Dennis sacó el mapa de la mochila y lo ojeó; el punto dónde se encontraban estaba marcado como una de las tres fuentes de energía; miró a su alrededor y notó que amanecía—. Debe ser porque está amaneciendo, por lo general los monstruos salen de noche, y por ende, supongo que quien sea que provoque el subidón de energía lo hará de noche —apuntó.

—Tienes razón —agregó Wilbur—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Todos miraron a Dennis expectantes de una respuesta. En ese momento él cayó en cuenta de algo y se preguntó si era el que estaba al mando de todo esto. Carraspeó un poco y se rascó la nuca. Ciertamente no sabía que debían hacer.

«¿Me echas un cable, Winnie?»

 _Vale_.

—Tal vez buscar algún refugio hasta que llegue la noche —propuso ella.

Todos miraron a Winnie y asintieron.

Empezaron a caminar por el bosque. Winnie dejaba pequeñas marcas en los troncos de los arboles con sus garras para tener una guía y no terminar dando vueltas en círculos, Wilbur, en cambio, caminaba delante de ellos junto a Clarisse. De tanto en tanto, el lobo giraba la vista hacia ella cuando la morena mostraba algún signo de agotamiento o cansancio, incluso una vez pareció que se ofreció a hacer algo, pero ella negó con la cabeza sin decir palabra. «Debieron haber hablado telepáticamente a través de los collares.»

 _¿Qué pasa con ellos?_ , le preguntó Winnie.

«No lo sé», pensó Dennis, negando en un gesto de impotencia. «Yo lo veo normal.»

 _Ajá_ , replicó ella, con un dije de escepticismo. _Y yo soy una supermodelo, ahí hay gato encerrado._

«Para mí lo eres. Y de seguro no pasa nada, ha de ser que están cansados. Si recuerdas, ellos también estuvieron huyendo de los guardias.»

Dennis le dio una sonrisa y pudo notar un leve rubor en Winnie, pero ella no quitaba la mirada de la pareja. Él aprovechó eso y le dio la mano, y empezó a caminar más rápido para no perder de vista a Wilbur y Clarisse.

Caminaron hasta que perdieron la noción del trayecto recorrido. El sol estaba alzándose en el horizonte, cubriendo el cielo de anaranjado, y el calor que proporcionaba era reconfortante, sin embargo, el frío persistía. Llegaron a una especie de pradera junto a una fila de montañas y al lado de un enorme lago. Pudo divisar una cueva en la ladera de la misma y, por votación, decidieron adentrarse en ella. La cueva era espaciosa y parecía acogedora, pero Dennis prefería un refugio menos… terrestre. Alguna rama de un árbol o el borde de la montaña, porque después de lo ocurrido con Lilito, había tenido suficiente de cuevas para toda su vida inmortal.

Dentro de la misma Winnie y Wilbur sacaron de las mochilas unas mantas y las colocaron en el suelo. Ambas, exageradamente espaciosas, podían alojar una pareja acostada en ellas y envolverlas con tres o más vueltas de lo grande que eran. La que colocó Wilbur era un poco más acolchonada que la que puso Winnie, la cual era fina.

 _Te dije que pasa algo_ , dijo ella en su mente

«Yo no lo veo raro, Winnie. Lo que veo es que Wilbur colocó una funda más acolchada que la nuestra; clara muestra de que ellos alistaron sus preparativos mejor que nosotros.»

Winnie le lanzó una mirada molesta. Dennis solo sonrió.

—¿Y qué comemos? —preguntó Wilbur, mirándolos a ambos—. Nosotros solo trajimos cosas tipo campamento: linterna, mantas y esas cosas.

—No lo sé. —Dennis se rascó el cogote—. Aquí hay un lago, ¿y si pescamos algo?

Como nadie propuso una mejor idea, se aceptó esa sugerencia.

—Vale —dijo Winnie, pasado un rato—. Clarisse y yo pescaremos algo y ustedes chicos, no sé… vayan por ahí a ver qué cazan.

Wilbur asintió y salió junto a Clarisse. Winnie aprovechó y jaló a Dennis del brazo.

—Aprovecha que los mando solos y sácale información —le susurró Winnie al oído—. Sigo pensando que hay algo raro.

—Muy bien —convino sin prestarle mucha atención, era extraño que Winnie viera cosas raras dode no las había. Después apartó eso de su mente, ¿qué le parecería raro de ella si en realidad no tenía casi recuerdo alguno de cómo era? Tal vez ella fuera así: precavida—, aunque creo que son imaginaciones tuyas. ¿Por qué mejor no descansas? Debes de estar agotada por lo de anoche.

Winnie le lanzó una mirada enojada y Dennis se reprendió mentalmente al sacar el tema de anoche a colación ahora que por fin parecía que ella se había calmado con respecto a lo de Lilito. Asintió resignado y salió.

Afuera lo esperaba Wilbur y ambos se internaron en el bosque en busca de algo para cazar.

Caminaron por alrededor de una hora, entre los enormes pinos que bloqueaban parcialmente la luz del sol y la espesa nieve que le dificultaba los pasos. Dennis bufó exasperado, estaban en abril, casi mayo, ¿cómo era posible que aún hubiera nieve?

—No hemos visto casi animales —soltó Dennis, en un intento de conversación; el ambiente era muy silencioso entre ambos—. ¿Y cómo se supone que los cazaremos en todo caso?

—Animales hay, pero la mayoría no te los querrás encontrar —comentó Wilbur en voz baja; alzó su pata y mostró sus garras, las cuales emitieron un brillo cuando la luz chocó con ellas—. Yo tengo estas, y tú tienes tus uñas. Deberían bastarnos para, al menos, cazar una liebre.

—Se te olvida que no sé cómo usar mis poderes de vampiro —le recordó, mirando a los lados en busca de señales de vida—. A duras penas puedo usar mi velocidad, y eso porque la usé sin pensarlo.

—Ahí está el truco, no lo pienses, solo hazlo.

—Suenas como Winnie —replicó, haciendo una mueca.

—Ajá. —Wilbur mantuvo la vista fija al noroeste, mientras movía su nariz sin cesar, tratando de captar un olor; tomo por el hombro a Dennis y lo propulso hacia el suelo—. No te muevas.

Atrincherado en el suelo, cubierto por algunas ramas caídas de los árboles, Dennis acató.

—Qué suce…

—Silencio. —Wilbur levantó la pata—. Mira.

El lobo apuntó a lo lejos, donde había un cazador armado con una escopeta y un rifle. Llevaba un combinado militar: botas de combate y pantalón de camuflaje metido entre las botas, una camiseta roja de cuadros y un sombrero que le cubría el rostro, y sobre el cuello tenía varios conejos atados como un collar.

Dennis y Wilbur se quedaron en silencio hasta que el cazador se alejó. Al intentar levantarse, él se lo impidió y cuando iba a preguntarle el por qué, oyó un crujir de ramitas. Posó su vista en el sonido. A unos quince metros había un conejo comiéndose unas hojas de los matorrales aledaños, Dennis se percató de que por lo general no podría ver al animal tan claro a la distancia en que se encontraba, por lo que debía ser parte de sus habilidades de vampiro.

Antes de que dijese algo Wilbur se lanzó como un rayo hacia el pobre animal, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era una masa inerte colgando de sus patas.

* * *

—Trajimos el almuerzo —comunicó Wilbur, sonriente, sosteniendo de las orejas al conejo; las chicas, cuando lo vieron, sonrieron y le señalaron la fogata en la que tenían asándose cuatro pescados.

Winnie le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Dennis. No hacía falta el uso del collar para comprenderla, le estaba preguntando si averiguó algo, pero el vampiro negó con la cabeza.

Todos comieron y entraron a la cueva. Dentro, Dennis les contó sobre el cazador que vieron y que probablemente habría más por ahí.

Winnie arrugó la frente y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué sucede, Winnie? —preguntó Clarisse recostada sobre el hombro de Wilbur, al notar la reacción de su cuñada.

—Es que los rusos… —Winnie parecía pensar las palabras a decir—. No se llevan bien con los monstruos, no nos toleran.

Wilbur soltó un suave gruñido de enojo.

—¿Te refieres a…? —indagó Dennis, recordando cómo había reaccionado ella cuando oyó los destinos que Vlad les dijo. Ahora lo comprendía, era por tener que venir a Rusia.

Ella no respondió, sus ojos le transmitieron la respuesta, y poco después, el collar. _Por algo son cazadores, ¿no crees?_ Sus pensamientos le transmitieron el enojo y la impotencia que tenía, estaban impresos en su sentir, su mirada, su lenguaje corporal.

Antes de salir, Winnie le desvió el contacto visual. Él la siguió y la encontró enterrando los restos de la comida y las cenizas de la fogata, limpiando así cualquier rastro que hubiera de ellos. Dennis cubrió la entrada con una serie de arbustos que las chicas habían encontrado, formando así una especie de puerta mimetizada, y se sentó en el tronco de un árbol caído, observando cómo ella terminaba de cubrir con tierra las sobras.

Se quitó el collar y lo apretó con una mano, sus pequeñas garras, que eran apenas más largas que las uñas normales, rasparon la superficie circular. Quería saber por qué ella estaba así. Sí, era porque en Rusia cazaban a los monstruos, pero aún así, quería oírlo de sus labios. Eso no podía ser en su totalidad lo que la tuviera así.

—Winnie —la llamó. Ella alzó ambas orejas y las bajó de golpe, sacándole una sonrisa cariñosa a él—. Mi zing, no me ignores.

—No lo hago —dijo, sin volverse.

—Mi zing —repuso, sereno—, mírame. —Ella volvió la mirada y Dennis pudo notar el enojo que irradiaba de ellos. No contra él, sino contra el lugar, la gente de ahí en general—. Ven aquí. —Palmeó el tronco donde estaba sentado—. Ven conmigo, por favor —agregó, con una sonrisa.

Winnie, rodó los ojos, algo molesta, pero momentos después (tal vez porque no pudo resistirse, o porque en el fondo sabía que debía exteriorizarlo) caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado. Ella se inclinó un poco y una vez sentada afincó sus codos en sus piernas y apoyó el mentón en sus patas entrecruzadas, quedando con la mirada perdida en el infinito; Dennis le colocó una mano en el hombro.

—Puedes contarme lo que te haga estar así, y lo sabes —dijo.

—Lo sé —convino.

—¿Entonces por qué no me cuentas, Winnie? —Su tono no era enojado o de reproche, era calmado, tranquilo, lo que lo hizo sentir raro. Hacía nada ella era la que lo estaba ayudando en la habitación del hotel, ahora, era a la inversa—. ¿Por qué estás así?

—Porque tengo miedo —gruñó, como si decirlo fuera algo prohibido—. Tengo miedo que algo malo pase. —Suspiró y luego de un momento, continuó—. Sé que probablemente estés riéndote por dentro, porque tú me dijiste lo mismo en el hotel.

—¿Cómo podría reírme? —quiso saber, descendiendo su mano de su hombro a una de sus patas, la separó de la otra y entrelazó sus dedos—. ¿Cómo podría reírme de que estuvieras así? Winnie, tú no te reíste de mí cuando te dije lo mismo, ¿por qué he de hacer lo mismo?

—Porque tengo miedo por el mismo motivo que tú, Dennis. —Dennis, hum… Tal vez no tuviera recuerdo alguno, pero algo en su interior le decía que no lo llamaba por su nombre con mucha frecuencia, que solo lo hacía en momentos importantes o muy serios—. Tengo miedo de que algo nos pase. Acá en Rusia… acá han muerto muchos monstruos. Muchos. No quiero que te conviertas, o Wilbur o Clarisse, o yo, en uno más. En unos monstruos que nadie recordará, que si nos matan aquí, ni siquiera nuestros familiares podrán doler, ¿entiendes?

Con el frío y a la vez cálido aire de la tarde, que se colaba por los árboles y traían consigo un olor a naturaleza, asintió, a la vez que se llevaba la pata de Winnie a los labios. Un intenso odio floreció en él, como una presa cuyo dique se rompiese, contra quien le quitó los recuerdos; su cuerpo le gritaba con voz muda que ya habían pasado un momento difícil, sin embargo, su cerebro, a quien para todo esto era nuevo, no sabía si era verdad.

Le besó el dorso de la pata con cariño. ¡Por los dioses, cómo le dolía el verla así! Le dolía y lo enojaba.

—No pasará nada —la calmó—. Te juro que no pasará nada. No dejaré que pase. —Y de repente, de sus labios brotaron unas palabras que sintió grabadas a fuego en su alma, unas que por alguna razón le sonaron tan familiares—. Primero muero yo antes de que te hagan daño. No lo permitiría jamás.

Sin perder ese aire serio, pero intentando estar alegre, Winnie le tocó la mejilla con la punta del dedo, sin lastimarlo con la garra, varias veces.

—No digas eso —dijo, aunque detectó que trató de reprenderlo, la voz le salía agradecida—. No quiero que hagas otra locura como la última vez. No creo que sea sano, o al menos normal, que hagas ataques suicidas cada que tenemos un mal momento.

No. Eso no era un mal momento, pensó, era un horrible, aterrador y despreciable momento. Están los momentos malos, pero lo que pasaba ahora era otro nivel.

—¿La última vez? —se interesó—. ¿Cuándo detuve tu compromiso forzado? —Winnie asintió—. ¿Podrías contarme cómo fue? —preguntó, dubitativo. Ella, reuniendo de valor para lo que Dennis notó era un recuerdo no grato, asintió.

—Fue hace tres años, tú cumpleaños dieciséis estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y me habías escrito para que fuera a tu fiesta, luego de no habernos visto durante cinco años.

Alzó ambas cejas, impresionado, se había imaginado que ambos estuvieron juntos desde pequeños, ya que parecía que sabían lo que el otro haría o pensaba, dejando de lado los collares.

—Tú no sabías nada de mi compromiso forzado, y así quería que se quedara, porque no quería que tú llevases mi carga. —Sonrió con pesadez retrospectiva—. Sin embargo, no fue así. Un día, cuando me llevaste a la feria de tu ciudad, Alexis se apareció. —De nuevo dicho odio estalló en él, ese nombre lo enojaba—. Me besó en el lugar y tú… —soltó aire por la nariz, casi alegre, al recordar lo que fuera él hizo—... lo enfrentaste. El asunto es que ahí te enteraste que me iba a casar, porque las normas del Consejo de la Luna me obligaban, y me ayudaste. —Con la pata libre empezó a girar el índice en círculos, con cada evento que nombró—. Luego vino el beso, la declaración, el escape, la fiesta, la noche, cuando el collar no sirvió más, cuando llegamos al hotel... —El labio inferior le titubeó—. Cuando peleaste con el Alpha y… y cuando caíste en letargo.

—¿Qué hice al pelear? —preguntó—. ¿Qué es un letargo?

Winnie empezó a contarle. Le dijo que había peleado intensamente con el Alpha, cuyo nombre se negaba a pronunciar, y que tanto él como el lobo se repartían golpes sin descanso, pero que como ya se había agotado con una pelea previa con los esbirros de ese tal Alexis, el Alpha empezó a superarlo, infringiéndole heridas muy graves. Que lo creyó muerto, y que, para su sorpresa, volvió repotenciado cuando el Alpha casi la dejaba inconsciente, pero que ese subidón de fuerza que tuvo lo hizo, poco después, emitir una niebla sangrienta, para luego caer desmayado: en letargo.

Ella continuó hablando, mas Dennis no la escuchaba, en su mente, de un instante a otro, una imagen lo asaltó. Él y Winnie estaban en una especie de salón o gimnasio, ella llevaba un conjunto que le resaltaba sus rasgos, y estaban bailando lo que parecía una canción lenta, romántica. Se notaba nerviosa y cada tanto miraba sus pies, en cambio, él solo se maravillaba en lo hermosa que estaba y en la suerte que tenía de tenerla, así como un sentimiento de liberarla de aquel collar con un zafiro azul que tenía en el cuello. Una puntada tan fuerte que pensó que le partiría la cabeza a la mitad, lo hizo llevarse una mano a la sien.

—¿Estás bien, zing-zing? —preguntó, notando cómo estaba.

—Sí… sí —respondió luego de unos momentos, parpadeó dos veces con entretiempos largos, le besó una vez más el dorso de la pata y se volvió para sonreírle—. Hice una locura, ¿no es así?

—Una muy grande —convino, asintiendo levemente para darle más énfasis a sus palabras—. No quiero que repitas algo así —dijo, esta vez más seria—. Nada de ataques suicidas.

Dennis levantó la mano que tenía libre.

—Nada de ataques suicidas —prometió, aunque en el fondo no lo daba por hecho; haría lo que fuera para protegerla. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente—. Nada malo nos pasará, Winnie. —La soltó y le pasó el brazo por el cuello, acercándola, y le volvió a agarrar la pata con la otra mano libre—. Te lo prometo.

Winnie asintió, a la vez que se apoyaba contra él. Dennis observó cómo, a lo lejos, dos cervatillos, madre y cría, andaban con pasos gráciles por la nieve, dejando pequeños hoyos donde colocaban las pezuñas y estas se hundían en la nieve, notó también en la rama de un árbol una ardilla que corría por la misma, haciendo caer los copos de nieve. Y con el sol en el cielo, siendo parcialmente obstruido por las espesas nubes que pasaban, pensó en cómo, en un lugar tan hermoso, podía haber seres humanos tan barbáricos. ¿Cómo no se daban cuenta que si ellos no los atacaban, los monstruos no atacarían? ¿Cómo no se daban cuenta que matar, en cualquier bando, estaba mal?

Suspiró, sopesando esas palabras. ¿Sería capaz de hacer eso? La pregunta se le respondió al instante, cuando sintió la respiración de Winnie contra su hombro: haría lo que hubiera que hacerse para protegerla. Lo que sea.

Y no le cupo duda de lo que sentía por ella, de que aquello era algo tan vasto que su mente nunca llegaría a entenderlo por completo. Era su Zing. La amaba. Y no podía ser mentira, porque semejante sentimiento, tal sensación en el pecho cuando la veía, ese temblor de manos cuando la besaba, esa alegría estúpida al oírla, no podía ser menos que estar perdidamente enamorado de ella. Era imposible que fuera menos.

Pasado varios minutos observando la vida del lugar, y cómo congeniaba esta con el entorno, Dennis le sugirió que volvieran a la cueva y durmieran un poco, porque debían estar descansados.

* * *

Un agudo aullido los despertó a los cuatro de golpe. Un sonido que parecía un aullido o un chillido, no sabían que era en realidad. Alistaron sus cosas y salieron de la cueva. Se percataron que ya era de noche, la luna se alzaba imponente sobre el cielo estrellado, pero lo que capturó su atención era una luz. En la punta de la montaña una luz se refractaba como a través de un cristal, a veces parecía un arcoíris enorme y a veces una aurora boreal. Dennis sintió un cosquilleó en la piel, como si le caminaran miles de hormigas, e identificó la sensación.

Le lanzó una mirada furtiva a Winnie y ella también pareció comprender.

—La fuente está arriba de nosotros —dijo Dennis, manteniendo la mirada fija en la luz.

—¿Y cómo subimos? —preguntó Winnie.

—Fácil —dijo Wilbur; colocó sus manos a su espalda y Clarisse se sujetó de su cuello; acto seguido él saltó hacia una pendiente—: escalando.

Les lanzó una mirada apremiante y siguió subiendo de brinco en brinco, parecía más una cabra montesa que un hombre lobo. Winnie le hizo la misma señal a Dennis.

—Debe de ser una broma —recalcó Dennis al ver que Winnie lo esperaba en la misma posición que Wilbur—. ¿Esperas que subamos saltando?

—¿Tienes una mejor idea?

Dennis bufó, si tan solo recordara cómo convertirse en murciélago, podría ir volando a la cima. Se acercó a Winnie y le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello, sujetándose fuerte, aunque no lo suficiente como para sofocarla.

Ella dio un gran salto, aterrizando en la cornisa de la montaña y, al igual que Wilbur, saltaba de cornisa en cornisa. Dennis se percató que el pelaje de Winnie emitía un olor almendrado que terminaba embobándolo. Se perdió tanto en su fragancia que no se dio cuenta de en qué momento llegaron a la cima.

Arriba era otra especie de colina, pero mucho más pequeña, era más bien una suave subida. Notaron que la luz de la aurora provenía de una cueva en lo alto de la cuesta. Oyeron unos gruñidos y los cuatro se escondieron detrás de unas rocas.

Poco a poco los gruñidos y sonidos fueron oyéndose más cerca, hasta que empezaron a aparecer distintos tipos de monstruos: duendes, enanos, gremlins y hombres lobos; bueno, mejor dicho, niños lobos.

—¿Qué los gremlins no eran ficción? —susurró Clarisse.

—La mayoría de los monstruos del cine son reales —aclaró Wilbur, en voz baja—. Menos Godzilla, eso sería ridículo.

—Échale agua a ver qué pasa —propuso, con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Clari, no es momento de…

—Ustedes dos —musitó Winnie, terminante—, hagan silencio. Miren. —Señaló a los monstruos; todos ellos estaban dirigiéndose a la cueva de donde salía la luz, los niños lobos superaban veinte a uno a los demás monstruos.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Wilbur.

Dennis y Winnie asintieron al unísono.

No podían seguir la misma ruta que los demás monstruos, la cual era ir de frente, por lo que optaron por rodearlos y escudarse con las rocas para que ninguno de ellos los viese, y cuando llegaron a la entrada de la cueva, esperaron a que no aparecieran más monstruos. Luego de un momento decidieron entrar.

La cueva era lo contrario a en la que estuvieron todo el día. Esa era estrecha, parecía un ducto de alcantarilla o de ventilación, y se extendía hacia abajo. Todos se dieron una mirada y acordaron bajar. El camino descendía pocos grados cada tantos metros, hasta que bajaron el aproximado a un piso de profundidad. Cuando pensaron que no encontrarían nada, brilló una trémula luz anaranjada al fondo. Siguieron hasta ella y llegaron a una especie de entrada en la cual estaban todos los monstruos dándoles la espalda, orientados alrededor de algo o alguien.

Clarisse ahogo un gritillo cuando vio alrededor de quién estaban todos los monstruos. Y no era para menos, el monstruo tenía de cintura para abajo las mismas piernas que Winnie y Wilbur, de licántropo, ideales para correr, pero de cintura para arriba los rasgos lobunos se perdían un poco. El torso parecía el de un humano normal solo que con una fina capa de vello, parecida a la de los lobos, pero mucho más fina; su rostro era igual, humano, con un fino bello que le cubría la cara por completo; orejas de lobo y unos colmillos que se asomaban por sobre los labios.

En su tiempo quizá hubiera llegado a intimidar a cualquiera que se le cruzara por el camino, ahora, en cambio, daba lástima. Estaba muy delgado, las costillas se le marcaban a los lados y la piel le colgaba por los extremos. Se levantó con un enorme esfuerzo, afincándose en una especie de bastón hecho con una rama, parecía más una porra que un bastón. En su ojo derecho tenía una cicatriz que le recorría la cara hasta la mandíbula y dicho ojo estaba de un color blanco lechoso, era obvio que no veía por él; en cambio, el izquierdo era de un gris tormenta, un gris que reflejaba soledad y enojo. Llevaba lo que podía ser unos vaqueros cortos muy desgastados y desgarrados o lo que sería una especie de faldita de las que usaban los guerreros de antaño.

—Wilbur, ¿ese no es…? —dijo Winnie con un hilito de voz.

—Sí —respondió, parecía que la voz se les iba a quebrar de la sorpresa—. Pensé que había muerto.

—Wil, ¿quién es el ancestro? —preguntó Clarisse.

—Más respeto, humana —espetó una lobita al lado del anciano lobo, dijo «humana» como si fuera algo repugnante. Ella era como una niña lobo común y corriente, sus ojos eran de un amarillo color miel, pero con una veta de salvajismo. Tenía una especie de vestido desgarrado y varias cicatrices por su cuerpo.

El lobo anciano le puso una mano sobre la cabeza a la pequeña, Dennis se percató que sus extremidades parecían más humanas que lobunas, sus manos eran más humanas y no tenían las almohadillas que tenían las de Winnie.

—No hace falta ser grosero, Waleska —apaciguó él. Su voz sonaba carrasposa y agotada, como si le doliera hablar, pero su tono era afable.

—Disculpe… ejem, señor, ¿quién es usted? —preguntó Dennis, desviando la atención de la morena.

El anciano lobo sonrió con amabilidad.

—Me llamo Licaón, un placer.


	6. A veces los humanos son más aterradores

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Es el destino, lo juro :v. Ya te expliqué por mensaje de donde saqué eso. Obvio que debería de sonarte además de la referencia a Kekkai Sensen también es una a Harry Potter y pues, con lo referente a Licaón, en este capítulo lo explico. Gracias por leer.

 **Daniel Shurtugal:** gracias por tu review. Si eso te sorprendió este capítulo te dejará con un mini infarto :v Y te dará un derrame cuando te des cuenta de otra cosa :v Pero en fin, debes leer para saber quién es Licaón. Gracias por leer.

 **algebra12:** gracias por tu review. No lo sé, yo creo que es cosa tuya. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **VI**

 **A veces los humanos son más aterradores que los monstruos**

—Perdón, ¿quién?

—Licaón —le susurró Winnie al oído—. El hombre lobo original.

—¿Qué? —Clarisse miró confundida a Winnie—. ¿No se supone que el primer hombre lobo era Bertrand? Sabes, con el que peleó Dennis hace tres años.

Oh, así que ese era el nombre del Alpha con el que había peleado según el relato de Winnie. Ella hizo un gesto con la pata, restándole importancia a la pregunta.

—Eso es…

—Son dos cosas diferentes —aclaró Licaón, en la voz se le notaba el esfuerzo y dolor que le ocasionaba hablar—. Yo soy el hombre lobo original, pero no uno al cien por ciento, en cambio, Bertrand es el primer hombre lobo hecho y derecho.

—No entiendo —dijo Clarisse.

—Mira que son lentos los humanos —masculló la lobita junto a Licaón; Waleska.

Licaón carraspeó, pero sonó como una fuerte pulmonía.

El anciano se dio media vuelta y caminó a pasos lentos hasta una saliente de roca en la pared de la cueva, se sentó en ella y le hizo unos ademanes a Dennis y los demás para que se acercaran.

«Winnie, ¿es seguro?» le preguntó Dennis con el pensamiento.

 _No demos nada por sentado_ , _mi Zing_ , dijo Winnie. _Mantengámonos alerta por si acaso_.

Los cuatro se adentraron en la especie de habitación donde estaban todos los demás monstruos. Cuando pasaban, todos los miraban con enojo y se les notaba de lejos que ansiaban saltarles encima y hacerlos picadillos. Quedaron de pie frente a Licaón y este les dio un asentamiento con la cabeza, indicándole que se sentaran.

Obedecieron, y Dennis lanzaba miradas fugaces hacia atrás, asegurándose de que ninguno de ellos atacara.

—¿Cómo es qué está vivo? —preguntó Wilbur, sentándose junto a Clarisse—. Todos dicen que usted murió hace unos quinientos años.

Tragando saliva y mirando de reojo a Winnie, Dennis le preguntó si era cierto; ella le asintió confirmándoselo.

—Seguro que fue Bertrand el que corrió el rumor, ¿cierto? —preguntó Licaón, con un ceño fruncido. Suspiró—. Desde que le cayó mi maldición está enojado conmigo, pobre muchacho.

Dennis arqueó una ceja. Mientras más hablaban de ese tal Bertrand, más vívida y clara se sentía una imagen que estaba formándosele en la mente, aunque era muy borrosa. Sintió una punzada en la cabeza.

—Un momento, explíquese cómo es que ese tal Bertrand es el primer hombre lobo cuando usted dice que es el original —pidió Dennis—. No entiendo nada.

Licaón se afincó sobre su bastón mal tallado y espiró.

—Si no conoces mi nombre, mucho menos conocerás mi historia, joven vampiro.

—El hombre lobo original y el primer hombre lobo son términos distintos, zing-zing —aclaró Winnie—. La leyenda de Licaón, el hombre lobo original, dice que él se volvió lo que es como castigo por comerse a su hijo, no conozco los detalles de qué le hicieron, solo que acabó así. En cambio, la leyenda de Bertrand, el primer hombre lobo, dice que él se volvió lo que es porque encontró un libro maldito.

—Exacto. —Licaón miró a Winnie con gratitud—. Cuando me convirtieron en lo que soy, me enojé bastante, porque como verás, no soy humano, pero tampoco soy un hombre lobo por completo. Así que aterroricé ciudades y me fui desplazando de poblado en poblado hasta que terminé en lo que ahora se conoce como Paris. En mi enojo tomé un libro e incrusté parte de mi castigo en él. Lo enterré en un poblado y más nunca supe de él.

»Luego de varios siglos me enteré de que un joven había encontrado el libro y de ahí nació el primer hombre lobo hecho y derecho. Cuando oí esa noticia fui a Paris y me topé con Bertrand. Se podía decir que era una versión mejorada de mí: más fuerte, más alto, más rápido, más lobuno.

»El problema fue cuando Bertrand empezó a transformar humanos; hombres, mujeres y niños por igual. En las lunas llenas hacía cundir el pánico en la ciudad, convirtiendo a cualquiera que se encontrase en un hombre lobo. Lo hacía bajo la creencia de «¿Por qué ellos pueden ser muchos y nosotros tan pocos?». Una mentalidad absurda, pero que en su tiempo yo también creí.

Wilbur levantó la pata para que Licaón le prestara atención.

—Eso no explica el que lo hayan dado por muerto.

Licaón espiró débilmente.

—Durante un tiempo nosotros dos lideramos a los hombres lobos, que en ese entonces era una población en aumento, tanto por las transformaciones a humanos en luna llena como por las nuevas camadas. Pero la cosa se complicó cuando empezaron a multiplicarse como los conejos; había tantos lobos que nosotros dos no podíamos solos. Por lo que terminé creando una especie de asamblea.

—El Consejo de la Luna —apuntó Winnie.

—Exacto, pequeña. Escogimos a tres de los lobos con mejor cualidades y creamos la asamblea. Todo fue de maravilla hasta que a Bertrand se le subieron los delirios de superioridad y empezó a crear normas; las primeras eran normales e incluso sanas, como la de no volver a transformar humanos, pero luego salió con una que solo permitía la reproducción únicamente entre nosotros mismos. Es decir, solo entre los lobos.

Por alguna razón, al oír esa absurda norma, a Dennis le entró una ira enorme, pero no era dirigida a Licaón, era más bien como si ese enojo estuviera sepultado bajo su subconsciente. Por instinto le tomó la pata a Winnie y entrelazó sus dedos.

—Cuando yo me opuse a esa regla porque me parecía ridículo que alguien no pudiera estar con quien amara, Bertrand se enfureció y, como en la jerarquía de los lobos reales, me desafió a una batalla por el liderazgo del Consejo.

—La cual supongo, usted perdió —dijo Clarisse.

Licaón asintió.

—Cuando me derrotó quedé muy herido, e incluso, por él perdí el ojo. Luego de eso me alejé de la manada de licántropos y me fui lejos, muy lejos. Terminé aquí, en Rusia… Fue la peor decisión que pude tomar.

—¿Por qué?

—Por tu gente, humana —respondió Licaón y Dennis pudo detectar un poco de resentimiento en su voz—. Cuando me refugié aquí todo era tranquilidad y silencio. Durante dos siglos pude estar solo y alejado del mundo, pero luego vinieron las batallas humanas.

—Las guerras —dedujo Clarisse.

—Varias veces estuve a punto de morir. —Suspiró con cansancio—. Cuando las dos batallas humanas terminaron, supuse que encontraría descanso y podría dormir en paz; estaba equivocado. Los humanos empezaban a pasar por aquí de vez en cuando perturbando mi tranquilidad. Yo no los molestaba ni los atacaba, en parte porque no tenía las fuerzas, sin embargo, había monstruos que si lo hacían. Hombres lobos rebeldes o exiliados, o cualquier otra especie de monstruo, causando así que empezara todo lo que nos asedia ahora.

—Por eso es que… —Dennis miró de reojo a Winnie, quien tenía la cabeza gacha—. Por eso es que están todos aquí reunidos, los están persiguiendo… los están cazando —apuntó.

El enorme silencio que inundo la caverna se lo confirmó. Ahora comprendía el miedo de Winnie, el que de un momento a otro, de la nada, apareciera un humano de las cercanías y los matara sin compasión.

Dennis empezó a cuadrar las cosas. Licaón estaba escondido en lo alto de esa montaña, en la cueva sobre la ladera, para protegerse de los cazadores que vio cuando salió a buscar comida con Wilbur. La luz que salía de la cueva, en forma de aurora boreal, era una especie de llamada para los demás monstruos, indicándoles que se escondieran. Y esa señal como usaba tanta energía, fue percibida por su bisabuelo.

Miró a con detenimiento todos los monstruos reunidos y se enfureció. No había ninguno que no tuviera cicatrices; unos tenían pocas, otros, muchas; a unos le faltaban orejas o estaban malheridos. La sangre le hirvió con ese paisaje, ¿cómo era posible que los humanos les hicieran semejante daño? Humanos como Clarisse, su mejor amiga, o como Jonathan, su padre, los cuales serían incapaces de lastimar a algún monstruo.

—¿Y no se defienden? —preguntó Dennis, con un tono enojado aunque controlado.

Licaón negó con la cabeza.

—Si te has dado cuenta, todos los que están aquí son monstruos pequeños o crías. —Señaló a todos con un gesto amplio de su bastón—. Y yo no tengo la fuerza para defenderlos, solo puedo proveerles un escondite por la noche. Quisiera hacer más, mas no puedo. No podemos hacerle frente a las armas de los humanos —añadió, resignado.

Dennis apretó los puños, le enojaba esa situación.

 _Mira, zing-zing_ , le dijo Winnie mediante el pensamiento. _Esa loba: Waleska_.

Un instante después, posó la vista en la loba junto a Licaón y notó cómo ella apretaba sus patas con fuerza, hasta el punto en que gotitas de sangre empezaban a caer al suelo. Era demasiado obvio que ella había perdido a alguien por causa de los cazadores.

—Los humanos han cambiado —murmuró Wilbur, con gravedad, de tal forma que metería su mano al fuego por esa afirmación.

Licaón posó la vista de su ojo bueno en el lobo.

—Pero aún hay unos que tratan de matarnos —terció, frunciendo los labios—. No puedes negarlo. Y ahora que me fijo, deberías estar muerto o exiliado —dijo con severidad—. El Consejo no permitiría que estuvieras con una humana y mucho menos que…

—¡Basta! —bramó Dennis, harto de la situación, lo enfurecía lo que los humanos de ese lugar les hacían a los monstruos, y lo enfurecía también que ellos no hicieran nada por defenderse o irse—. No todos los humanos son iguales, hay algunos que conviven e incluso se emparejas con nosotros. Clarisse; mi padre. Ellos son claros ejemplos de que no todo debe seguir igual, pero usted sigue aquí, sin intentar huir.

—Cierto —convino Winnie—. Usted tiene la energía suficiente para crear esa aurora, por lo tanto, puede trasladar a estos monstruos. El tío Drac tiene un hotel para monstruos, podrían alojarse allí. En Transilvania a los monstruos se les acepta por igual.

Licaón rió entrecortadamente, en lugar de risa asemejó una tos.

—Podría, sí, pero el…

—El consejo está disuelto —interrumpió Dennis. No sabía a ciencia cierta lo que decía, solo que lo decía porque pequeños trozos de información aparecían en su mente, causándole un dolor incesante—. Bertrand está derrotado y el Consejo está disuelto… yo… yo lo disolví porque… —Se llevó la mano a la cabeza por un fuerte dolor, soltando un quejido, era como si algo caliente lo llenara por dentro, amenazándole con hacerle explotar la cabeza.

Winnie, Wilbur y Clarisse se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos, pero luego de recuperarse, Dennis le lanzó una mirada de impotencia a Winnie, indicándole que no recordaba más, que eran trozos sueltos.

—Lo que dice Dennis es cierto, el Consejo está disuelto junto a sus leyes absurdas. Nosotros somos la prueba. Si el consejo estuviera activo yo no podría estar con un vampiro ni mi hermano con una humana —dijo Winnie, levantándose. Los demás también se pusieron de pie—. Usted es el que debe decidir, si quedarse y esperar a que lo maten y seguir arriesgando la vida de todos los aquí presentes o tomar las riendas e irse al _Hotel Transylvania_. Si no quisiera ir al hotel podría ir a cualquier lugar de Transilvania o de Rumania sin miedo a que lo persigan como una presa.

Winnie se dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la salida. Todos se le quedaron viendo y pasaron la vista a Licaón. El viejo lobo no hizo nada, se quedó afincado sobre su bastón y miró con una especie de sorpresa y admiración a Winnie.

Wilbur y Clarisse se fueron tras ella, pero Licaón retuvo a Dennis un momento.

—Chico, me parece algo interesante tu caso. —Esta vez, su tono dejaba notar que estaba divirtiéndose de verdad, era tosco, aunque esa aura alegre le suavizaba solo un poco la voz—. Si realmente pudiste contra Bertrand te encargaré una cosa.

—Diga.

—Protege a esos dos. —Licaón apuntó con el bastón a Wilbur y Clarisse—. Puede que el consejo esté disuelto, pero los lobos aguerridos y necios los atacaran a ambos cuando se enteren —advirtió.

—¿Se enteren de qué? Todo el mundo sabe que ellos son pareja desde hace tres años.

Licaón negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Ellos podrían hacer la diferencia —dijo, con firmeza y esperanza—. Después de todo, serán los primeros que…

—¡Dennis! —llamó Winnie desde el largo pasillo de la cueva—. ¿Vienes?

Dennis pasó la mirada desde el pasillo a Licaón repetidas veces. Sabía que debía irse, pero necesitaba respuestas. ¿Wilbur y Clarisse serían los primeros en qué?

—Ve, que tu búsqueda aún no termina. —Licaón apunto al pasillo con el bastón—. Y cuídense. No olvides, joven vampiro, que a veces los humanos son más aterradores que los monstruos.

Sin captar lo que quiso decir, se dio media vuelta y empezó a andar hacia el pasillo para irse. En eso, Licaón lo llamó por última vez.

—Joven vampiro —farfulló—, lo verás en el borde oeste al amanecer. En el pino más bajo.

Aún sin comprender, apuró el paso y salió de la cueva. Afuera lo esperaban los tres, y con un ademán de Winnie, la siguió. Reparó en que tenían que bajar la montaña y por ende, debía dejar que la loba lo bajara, ella se agachó y puso sus patas en la espalda, esperando que Dennis se subiera y se agarrara de su cuello.

«Protege a esos dos —las palabras de Licaón resonaban en su mente al ver a Wilbur y Clarisse—. Ellos podrían hacer la diferencia. Después de todos son los primeros que…»

De pronto la píldora azul que le había dado Lilito para potenciar sus habilidades le empezó a pesar en el bolsillo, como si fuera de plomo.

«El éxito o fracaso en tu búsqueda de lo que se te ha sido robado, dependerá de la decisión que tomes: sacrificio o muerte —le había dicho Lilito—. Si eliges ambas fracasarás, pero si no eliges, todo lo perderás.»

Tanto Lilito como Licaón le advirtieron sobre su destino. No quería pensar en eso, porque no se imaginaba sin ninguno de ellos tres. No se perdonaría si les llegaba a pasar algo a cualquiera de ellos, prefería mil veces que le pasara algo a él. Se acercó a Clarisse y se quitó el collar con el dije dorado circular.

—Cambiemos, Clarisse —dijo Dennis, extendiéndole la mano con el collar a Clarisse.

Ella se le quedó mirando, como pensando por qué lo hacía, y luego de que sus ojos se encontrasen, asintió.

—Confío en ti, Dennis. —Fue lo único que dijo, tomando el collar e intercambiándolo con el suyo: plateado con un triángulo hueco.

Clarisse se puso el collar y se abrazó al cuello de Wilbur, y este saltó al fondo de la montaña. Dennis se puso el collar, volvió con Winnie y ella notó su mirada pensativa.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó cuando Dennis estaba sujeto a su cuello—. ¿Sucedió algo?

—Espero que no, mi zing —suspiró—. Espero que no.

Winnie saltó hacia el fondo de la montaña y cayó con la delicadeza de un espíritu del viento en el suelo, Dennis se bajó y vio que Wilbur y Clarisse estaban bien. Aunque estuvieran en tierra el lobo no dejaba que ella caminara, la seguía llevando sobre su espalda.

A través del collar pudo percibir un enorme sentido de protección de Wilbur dirigido a la morena. Dennis escudriño la zona y notó que al sur una brumosa luz anaranjada se alzaba sobre los arbustos y entre los pinos. Antorchas.

Por instinto condujo al grupo a la zona más alejada posible de ellos: los costados. No podían ir al norte porque la montaña estaba allí, por lo que optó por ir a los costados: este u oeste. Tomó a Winnie de la pata y la llevó hacia el oeste, siendo seguidos por Wilbur y Clarisse.

Corrieron con todas sus fuerzas, pero la brumosa luz de las antorchas cada vez estaba más cerca, cerniéndose como un incendio que los fuera a consumir. No le cabía duda alguna, eran los cazadores de esta mañana, y era probable que el que se encontraron ese mismo día hubiera encontrado la cueva donde se quedaron.

De repente, a su izquierda, un cazador se asomó. Era el mismo de esta mañana, botas militares, pantalón de camuflaje y camisa roja a cuadros, solo que ahora no llevaba sombrero, pero aún conservaba sus dos armas. Llevaba la escopeta colgada a la espalda y en sus manos un rifle.

— _¡Volkodlak!_ —gritó el cazador, cargando su rifle.

Disparó una bengala al aire que sirvió de señal a los demás cazadores.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Clarisse, en su voz se notaba el miedo.

—Hombre lobo —aclaró Wilbur.

—¡Corran! ¡No se detengan! —ordenó Dennis, metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó la píldora azul. «Creo que tendré que usarla.»

Se la llevó a los labios y la mantuvo bajo la lengua. Si la cosa se ponía peliaguda no duraría en tragarla.

Siguieron corriendo y poco a poco fueron a apareciendo más cazadores que, al verlos, gritaban la misma palabra en ruso. Dennis sentía el corazón salírsele por la garganta de los nervios, pero de alguna manera pudo mantenerse firme.

Oyó un disparo que por poco le impactó a Wilbur, rozándole la pierna. Apareció un cazador de la nada y levantó su arma, apuntándole al lobo, sin embargo, este logró darle un puñetazo, dejándolo noqueado en el acto.

Otro disparo. Esta vez impactó en la pierna de Wilbur, en la pantorrilla, haciéndolo trastabillar y caer al suelo. Durante la caída, abrazó a Clarisse con fuerza, como un escudo y se giró, haciendo que su espalda impactara contra el suelo y protegiendo a la morena. Winnie se detuvo y trató de ayudarlos a levantarse, mientras Dennis analizaba la situación, que cada vez pintaba de mal en peor. Empezaron a aparecer más y más cazadores.

—¿Por qué no se sana? —preguntó Winnie, un poco desesperada, mirando el impacto de bala en la pantorrilla de su hermano—. No me digas que…

—Si —confirmó Wilbur con una mueca de dolor—; son de plata.

Dennis se tragó la píldora al oír eso. Sintió un dolor en el pecho muy familiar, pero luego se detuvo. Sintió como si lo hubieran agitado y lo hubieran soltado para que hiciera lo que quisiera. Su cuerpo empezó a emanar una suave niebla rojiza, y cuando reparó en ella notó que no era niebla, era vapor. Estaba sudando sangre y, por alguna extraña razón, su cuerpo debía estar tan caliente que la sangre se evaporaba, creando la neblina.

De repente sintió como si le hubieran soltado una bomba en el cerebro. Toda su vida, sus recuerdos, sus habilidades, sus desventuras y alegrías, cayeron como un yunque en su mente. Recordaba todo: la pelea con Bertrand, el lío con Alexis, la declaración a Winnie en su cuarto, su escapada al hotel, la noche de graduación, todo. Como si fuera una computadora, en su mente aparecieron todas sus habilidades en una lista, y había tres nuevas.

—Winnie, sácalos de aquí —pidió, casi ordenado, con un tono seguro, dándoles la espalda de frente hacia la horda de cazadores que cada vez estaban más cerca—. Yo me encargo.

—Dennis, no me digas que vas a… —replicó Winnie—. Me niego a dejar que te maten. Me prometiste que nada pasaría.

Él rió.

—Tranquila, mi zing. Me tomé la píldora —comunicó, con una sonrisa emocionada, tener de vuelta sus recuerdos era algo maravilloso, aunque sintiera como si se los estuvieran jalando paulatinamente, retirándoselos—, y si Bertrand no me pudo matar en ese entonces, no podré morirme ahora.

Winnie se quedó muda de la sorpresa.

—¿Acaso has…? —logró decir.

—Son los efectos de la magia de la píldora. No duraran mucho. ¡Váyanse!

Por el rabillo del ojo se percató de que un cazador se lanzó sobre Wilbur que trataba de ponerse de pie. Como un rayo, el vampiro reaccionó y le asestó un golpe que mandó al cazador a estrellarse contra los pinos cercanos. Se giró a ver a los demás y vio que otro cazador apuntaba a Wilbur. Dennis, sin saber cómo, percibió la trayectoria de la bala, y supo que sería un impacto directo.

 _¡Bang!_

Wilbur cerró los ojos y Dennis pudo percatarse del miedo que sentía su cuñado gracias al collar. Clarisse se le lanzó encima como escudo humano y Winnie se puso al frente de ella, protegiéndolos a ambos; los pensamientos del lobo se llenaron de un miedo aún más fuerte.

Usando su velocidad, Dennis logró colocarse al frente de Winnie, con los brazos abiertos, de frente a los cazadores. Si alguien tenía que recibir la bala, que parecía venir hacia él con una velocidad insultantemente lenta, él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Todo con tal de que ellos no salieran heridos.

—¡Dennis! —gritaron los tres al unísono.

Cerró los ojos y esperó el impacto. No estaba seguro si le dolería o no. Si lo traspasaría o no. Solo quería protegerlos. Oyó un sonido a su lado, casi como un susurro.

Oyó un quejido y abrió los ojos, preguntándose por qué la bala no llegó.

Contempló con horror a quién estaba dándole la espalda y había recibido el impacto por él, tambaleándose. El tiempo se le ralentizó aún más, todo pasaba con una lentitud macabra, como si el destino se burlase y hubiera hecho la decisión por él. Estiró la mano para sujetarla, pero ella cayó al suelo.

No supo cuándo gritó su nombre, cuándo se puso de pie para tratar de sujetarla, viendo cómo parecía salírsele de las manos y caer al suelo, ni cuándo se arrodilló y la hizo reposar en su regazo, y luego Winnie sonreía de medio lado, susurrándole «nada de ataque suicidas, zing-zing.»

Todo parecía oírlo como si estuviera debajo del agua, como si una pared de plexiglás los dividiera a él y Winnie de Clarisse y Wilbur, que gritaban desesperados, o de los cazadores que se regocijaban por haberle dado.

La herida.

Le apartó con cuidado la pata del pecho a Winnie, donde se sostenía el impacto de bala con una mueca de dolor y entonces vio la sangre, el líquido escarlata emanando de la herida a un paso veloz y sin detenerse, sin interesarle que si no paraba ella terminaría muriendo.

No escuchaba muy bien, todos sus sentidos, su ser, su existencia entera, habían dejado en segundo plano todo lo que no fuera Winnie. Y fue por esa razón que escuchó, con una terrorífica definición, como si sus oídos hubieran estado esperando ese momento, cómo la sangre que le escurría por las manos, tratando de detenerle el sangrado del pecho a Winnie, avanzaba por los costados y caía en la nieve, resonando como dos agujas sobre vidrio.

Dos gotas.

Dos gotas que despertaron su ira.

Y con un grito gutural, sus poderes de vampiro, esos poderes demoníacos que pertenecían a su sangre materna, afloraron, junto a una espesa niebla sangrienta que lo cubrió a él y a Winnie en una cortina carmesí, como si preparasen todo para que uno de los monstruos más oscuros, entrara en escena.


	7. Grendel

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Es que estoy re-loco :v Con lo que dijo Licaón, pues, en este cpaítulo toma sentido (solo la parte del oeste), y con respecto a los capítulos informativos. El siguiente será de esa índole y dará paso al desmadre definitivo. ´Como te dije por mensaje, sí, le acertaste a lo que pasará xD. Y sí, tengo seguro de vida :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Daniel Shurtugal:** gracias por tu review. Ya deberías saber que conmigo las sorpresas son inminentes. Yo que tu compraría un seguro de vida porque cuando te des cuenta de algo, dentro de dos capítulos vas a flipar tío (españolete mode on) ok no, te va a volar los sesos, claro, si no lo has descubierto aún :v. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **VII**

 **Grendel**

El grito fue tan salvaje, tan lleno de ira y dolor, que parecía que la montaña vibrase, resonando con su dolor. La niebla sangrienta los envolvía cada vez más, como si fuera una capa protectora para ambos que se espesaba más y más, impidiéndoles ver a los cazadores, pero por alguna extraña razón (tal vez por causa de la píldora de Lilito, supuso) podía percibirlos. Escuchaba cada uno del latir de sus corazones, agitados y asustados.

Se sentía mareado, no tenía forma de saber de dónde provenía dicha niebla, tal vez era su sangre que estaba evaporándose y su cuerpo la reponía aún más rápido, evitando que se desmayase. Los latidos de Clarisse y Wilbur eran más acelerados que los de los cazadores, y le pareció percibir que el de ella hacía mayor esfuerzo que el de Wilbur, sin embargo, fue el de Winnie el que absorbió su atención: acompasado, tranquilo, y que poco a poco parecía ir relajándose más y más.

La abrazó un poco más y con otro rugido, salido de lo más profundo y salvaje de su ser, el libro de _Habilidades vampíricas_ salió como una exhalación de su mochila y fue a parar en la grama, frente a él. Y se abrió con violencia, con sus páginas batiéndose velozmente como si un viento sin procedencia las moviera, deteniéndose en una sección en específica.

Los ojos de Dennis, igual de rojos que la misma, niebla sangrienta que lo envolvía, se posaron en el libro, como si la página en sí tuviera un magnetismo gravitacional más grande que la tierra misma. Fue instintivo, sus dedos, su cuerpo, incluso las corrientes de electricidad que su cerebro enviaba al cuerpo sabían cómo hacerlo. La neblina se abrió en dos, como una cortina, Dennis levantó una mano y, con la palma abierta, señaló a los cazadores, para musitar, con un rugido, una única palabra:

— _¡Locura!_

Dos del grupo de los cazadores pusieron los ojos en blanco y levantaron sus armas, giraron las escopetas para apuntarse a ellos mismos, y con un gesto de aprisionamiento de Dennis, formando un puño, se dispararon a sí mismos; cayendo al suelo sin vida. Los dos disparos resonaron con una perfección orquestal por el bosque, causando que los demás cazadores, unos dieciocho en total, lo miraran sorprendidos y le apuntaran.

Dispararon. Dennis usando su control, hizo levitar enormes rocas de la ladera de la montaña y las colocó en la trayectoria de las balas, igual de rápido que la velocidad de las mismas. Ni siquiera tuvo que mover la mano, solo le bastó con pensarlo.

Aprovechó la sorpresa de los cazadores y, cuando estos estaban cargando, se volvió hacia Clarisse y Wilbur.

—Llévense a Winnie —pidió, con una voz que no era la suya, era muy ronca y grave, como de un animal en una caverna—. Corran lo más lejos posible y escóndanse. Yo volveré con ustedes.

Le dio un beso a Winnie en la frente, la colocó con cuidado en el suelo y se levantó. Ella trató de estirar la pata para evitar que se enfrentara a los cazadores, a lo que él le dio una sonrisa, moviendo los labios en una frase que ella solo entendería: «Nada de ataques suicidas.»

Les dio la espalda y se enfocó en los cazadores, divisó a uno que era alto y estaba prácticamente forrado en músculos. Lo señaló y murmuró.

— _¡Sirviente!_

El cazador, como en trance, caminó hacia Dennis y se detuvo a su lado, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Los demás cazadores prepararon sus armas, pero Dennis estiró una mano hacia ellos y una pequeña estela verde-rojiza recubrió a los diecisiete cazadores, impidiéndoles moverse o hacer algo.

—Vas a ayudar a que ellos salgan sanos y salvos de aquí. Mantendrás con vida a la mujer lobo aunque sea lo último que hagas —le ordenó al cazador bajo su mando. El cazador movió los labios, y sin que saliera ningún sonido, asintió—. Cuando los dos licántropos y la humana estén en un lugar seguro, morirás.

El cazador hizo una pequeña reverencia, cargó a Winnie en sus brazos y se detuvo frente a Clarisse.

—Ordénale algo, Clarisse —le indicó Dennis.

Clarisse parpadeó perpleja y habló.

—¡Guíanos! ¡Protégenos! ¿Te suena la _palabruski_? ¡Proteger!

No sabía si el hechizo de control de su poderes vampíricos traducía las palabras de Clarisse, y las que él le había dicho, en su idioma original, sin embargo, Dennis se percató cómo el cazador asintió con respeto y empezó a alejarse con Winnie en brazos. Wilbur y Clarisse lo siguieron.

Mantener el control en todos los cazadores era complicado, casi imposible. Si no hubiera sido por la píldora de Lilito, lo más probable era que los cuatro estuviesen muertos. Dennis no sabía si podría con todos, ni sabía cuántos más habría por ahí, lo más seguro es que esta fuera solo una tanda, vendrían más después. Decidió que si no podía con todos, algo tenía que hacer, y eso era hacerles ganar tiempo a Wilbur y Clarisse para que se pusieran a salvo. Todo el que fuera posible.

Una vez que las siluetas de los tres se perdieron en los árboles a lo lejos, Dennis liberó el control. Usó su velocidad y salió como un rayo del rango de tiro de ellos.

— _Furia_ —gruñó por lo bajo para sí.

Sintió cómo su cuerpo pareciera haber recibido una descarga de adrenalina. Percibía con mayor detenimiento los movimientos de cada cazador, sus reflejos aumentaron y su tiempo de reacción también, lo suficiente para esquivar las balas. Solo que dudaba que pudiera evadir si le disparaban varios a la vez.

Tres cazadores que se recuperaron del aturdimiento que causaba su control, dispararon. Las tres balas surcaron el aire, Dennis las vio con claridad y se movió, como deslizándose por el aire, esquivándolas, siendo seguido por la estela de la niebla sangrienta que emanaba, como si fuera la huella de un espectro. Se lanzó sobre los cazadores y repartió golpes a diestra y siniestra. Cuando los demás se recuperaron y lo apuntaban con algún arma Dennis los controlaba y hacía que la soltasen o apuntaran a otro lado. Si estaba en el rango de tiro de alguno, le daba un golpe al arma y la mandaba lejos o hacía que el metal se doblara, chirriando, impidiéndole disparar. Noqueó a varios de ellos, mientras esquivaba balas que lo rozaban rasgando el aire, hasta que una le impactó.

No se percató de ello, pero un cazador había salido a sus espaldas y disparó, logrando impactarle en el hombro. Debido a que la bala estaba revestida de plata, esta lo atravesó por completo y fue a parar a un pino cercano. La herida en su hombro era un hueco de lado a lado, la bala no se detuvo al tocar hueso ni nada parecido, por suerte, al ser un vampiro, estar bajo el efecto de la píldora y bajo la Furia, la herida empezó a regenerarse, pero debido a la magnitud de la misma, lo hacía muy lento.

Iracundo, controló os enormes pedruscos que había usado para protegerse, los quebró haciéndolos más pequeños, como del tamaño de pelotas, e hizo que golpearan al cazador que le disparó, dejándolo noqueado en el suelo. Sin importarle que estuviera o no inconsciente en el suelo, las piedras siguieron propinándole golpes.

El impacto en Dennis les sirvió como aumento de moral a los demás, porque se mostraron más propensos al ataque que antes. Todos a la vez levantaron las armas y dispararon. Él reaccionó rápido, ma no lo suficiente. Logró evadir casi todas las balas, excepto tres: uno le dio en el abdomen, otra en una pierna y una peligrosamente cerca del corazón. Estaba seguro que los impactos no lo matarían, pese a que le hubieran perforado y destruido parte del cuerpo al salir, pero sabía que si le llegaban a dar en el corazón… fin de la historia.

Para su mala suerte otra horda de cazadores vino como refuerzos. Venían corriendo con las antorchas en el aire y gritando frases en ruso. El brumoso brillo de las antorchas empezaba a acercarse cada vez más.

«¿Acaso estamos en la edad media?», pensó fastidiado, se extrañó porque incluso sus pensamientos tenían esa huella brusca, ronca y gruesa que su voz.

Trató de concentrarse en Wilbur para contactar con él a través del collar.

«Wilbur, ¿están bien?»

 _Sí_ , dijo Wilbur. _Llegamos a una cueva a lo lejos. Yo diría unos veinte kilómetros más o menos. Ven rápido, Winnie está que no la cuenta, si hay alguien que puede salvarla, eres tú._

«Muy poco, sigan moviéndose —pensó Dennis—. Óyeme bien, avancen otros cinco kilómetros más y escóndanse donde puedan. Yo veré como hago para hacerles tiempo y, cuando te de la señal, piensa en mí; imagíname a tu lado ¿Entendido?»

 _Vale, pero apresúrate_.

Dennis suspiró y se enfocó en los cazadores. Usando su velocidad tomó el libro de _Habilidades_ vampíricas y lo guardó en su mochila. Cada vez estaban más cerca los demás cazadores, por lo que no tenía tiempo. A las heridas aún les faltaba sanar. Se llevó la muñeca a los labios y susurró.

— _¡Ácida!_

Clavó los colmillos en su muñeca y succionó sangre. No iba a cometer la locura de tragar porque no quería volver a caer en letargo por segunda vez, aspiró todo el aire que pudo almacenar en sus pulmones y escupió la sangre a presión, como una manguera de bomberos. Cuando la sangre hizo contacto con los humanos, estos empezaron a gritar y gemir de dolor. Les estaba causando quemaduras químicas, y no solo a ellos, sino a todo lo que entrara en contacto con ella: nieve, grama, rocas, todo lo que tocaba empezaba a burbujear.

Se ajustó la mochila a los hombros y comenzó a correr lejos de ellos, internándose en el bosque usando su velocidad de vampiro amplificada por la píldora, parecía que se difuminara en el aire, sin embargo, la estela de niebla rojiza que dejaba tras de sí, no le ayudaba en ese momento, era como si les dejara una pista de cómo seguirlos. Se llevó una mano al cuello y apretó el dije triangular del collar.

«¡Wilbur ahora!»

No hubo respuesta. Los refuerzos de los cazadores estaban cada vez más cerca.

«¡Wilbur, llámame!»

Los refuerzos llegaron y, al ver a sus compañeros retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, levantaron sus armas y apuntaron hacia donde Dennis estaba; la estela nebulosa parecía una diana.

«¡WILBUR!»

Dispararon. El mundo pareció dar un giro sobre sí mismo y Dennis apareció al lado del lobo, únicamente con una herida en la pierna que lo atravesaba de forma limpia de lado a lado. Se chequeó las demás antes de caer de rodillas al suelo, sin poder afincar su peso en la pierna herida: habían sanado, y la niebla sangrienta que emanaba de los poros de su piel empezó a detenerse y el reciente disparo en la pierna se iba cerrando más lento que las demás, siendo acompañada de un dolor punzante en el pecho.

Lo supo al momento: el efecto estaba pasando.

Notó que estaban en una cueva, había una pequeña fogata en el medio y la entrada estaba tapada con hojas y piedras. Wilbur estaba terminando de vendarse la pantorrilla con ayuda de Clarisse. El cazador no estaba, lo buscó tratando de percibir sus latidos, pero no detectó nada, «murió como le ordené.» Reparó en Winnie y un miedo irracional se apoderó de él: ella estaba respirando con mucha debilidad, y cuando se vieron a los ojos, su brillo estaba desapareciendo.

Se sentó a su lado y le vio el pecho, por lo que notó le habían extraído la bala, sin embargo, la herida no cerraba. Dennis sabía que cualquier herida en los licántropos sanaba con rapidez, no como los vampiros, pero parecido. No obstante, esta herida fue hecha con plata, no iba a cerrar. Al darse cuenta de eso se sintió inútil, la estaba viendo agonizar frente a él.

Winnie levantó la pata y le limpió una lágrima de la mejilla. Dennis no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

—Lo siento —musitó Dennis con su voz de siempre, limpiándose los ojos—. Si nos hubiéramos ido antes, tú no…

—Sabes muy bien que si no me hubiera colocado en tu lugar, estarías muerto, zing-zing —sonrió ella—. La trayectoria iba hacia tu corazón.

—Da igual —reclamó, la voz se le quebró—. No era motivo para que la recibieras tú.

Winnie negó con la cabeza, reprimiendo una mueca de dolor.

—No podía dejar que… te pasara nada… debes recuperar tus recuerdos, zing-zing.

—Aún los tengo, pero no sé en cuánto tiempo los perderé de nuevo. No me importa quedarme sin memoria de nuevo, pero por favor, te necesito conmigo. ¿De qué me servirá recuperarlos si no puedo vivirlos contigo y crear nuevos?

Con las fuerzas que tenía, Winnie le apretó la mano, mientras él luchaba una batalla interna para no quebrarse y llorar. Sentía como si tuviera un vidrio helado en la garganta que le subiera y bajara, haciendo que su voz sonara amortiguada, quebrada.

—Debe haber alguna manera, debe… —musitó, inclinándose sobre sí mismo y presionando la pata de Winnie contra su frente. No iba a romperse, no ahora que ella lo necesitaba. Y entonces, se detuvo en seco al recordar algo; alzó la cabeza y fijó sus ojos con los de ella—. Winnie, puedo sanarte, no sé si funcionará, pero para hacerlo necesito tu permiso. —Miró a Wilbur—. Y el tuyo también.

—No sé lo que vas a hacer, pero te lo concedo —dijo Wilbur, con los ojos cristalizados.

Dennis se giró hacia Winnie.

—Necesito el tuyo, mi zing. Es la única manera —dijo Dennis—. Mi madre lo hizo con papá, así que tal vez funcione contigo, pero debes permitírmelo.

Winnie sonrió y asintió.

—Te doy mi permiso… —murmuró, muy débil.

Asintió y con sus garras le hizo un corte en su mano, se llevó su propia mano a los labios y succionó un poco de sangre, llevo sus labios al corte en la pata de la lobuna e hizo ingresar su sangre a través de ella. Se separó de Winnie y la besó con cariño. Un beso simple, aunque con mucho peso.

—Te amo, Risos de fresa —murmuró, con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

—Te amo, Winnie —repuso, acariciándole la mejilla.

Empezó a rogarle a todas las deidades que existieran, a cualquier ente en que los humanos creyeran, para que ella lo resistiera. En su estado, era una apuesta muy alta cuando su sangre le llegara al corazón y se le esparciera por todo el cuerpo. El corazón le dejaría de latir por cinco segundos y ahí sería donde vería si su desesperado intento de hacerla vivir serviría.

O latiría de nuevo, o seguiría detenido, esta vez para siempre.

Quiso esperar para ver qué pasaría, pero la vista se le desenfocó por completo y se ladeó, cayendo contra el suelo con un golpe seco que le sacudió el cuerpo, haciéndolo toser sangre, con pequeñas convulsiones.

Y cuando comenzó a salirle sangre por la boca en un hilillo, todo se puso oscuro.

* * *

Despertó de golpe. Abrió los ojos abruptamente y analizó el lugar. No sabía dónde estaba, y de repente todo lo ocurrido le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Los recuerdos le venían como fragmentos: recordaba todo lo sucedido estos días, pero cuando llegaba a lo de los cazadores tenía una enorme nebulosa que nublaba sus recuerdos. Solo había dos imágenes fijas en su mente: Winnie siendo herida y Winnie agonizando en el suelo de una cueva. Y ahora que se daba cuenta, él estaba en esa misma cueva, solo. Cuando trató de levantarse fue como si el mundo se pusiera de cabeza, perdió toda la fuerza y por poco se cayó al suelo.

Afincándose de las paredes de la caverna empezó a caminar hacia la entrada. Dio unos cuantos pasos y cayó al suelo. Estaba demasiado débil. Se preguntó si esos serían los efectos secundarios que le había dicho Lilito.

Cuando trató, patosamente, de levantarse, Wilbur entró a la cueva y al verlo en el suelo fue hacia él, alarmado. Se pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Winnie —musitó Dennis, tenía la garganta seca y carrasposa que le dolía al hablar—. ¿Qué pasó con ella?

Wilbur suspiró.

—Está bien, se salvó por poco. Yo me preocuparía por ti.

Dennis se alegró de escuchar eso.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—¿No recuerdas nada?

—Un poco.

—¿Qué es lo último?

—Winnie herida, luego ella aquí, acostada, tratando de aguantar y… creo que algo con sangre. De allí, más nada.

—Ya veo —asintió Wilbur, un poco más calmado—. Bueno, los cazadores me hirieron y también a Winnie. Nos hiciste tiempo luchando con ellos hasta que encontramos un refugio, luego de eso llegaste y salvaste a Winnie.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Dennis.

—Al principio no lo supe, pero cuando leí el libro que llevabas, lo entendí. Lo que hiciste fue mezclar tu sangre con la de ella. En el libro aparecía que para hacerlo necesitabas el permiso de ella y los familiares alrededor, además, de que no sería cien por ciento seguro, podía fallar.

—Pero… se salvo… ¿cierto? —jadeó, la conversación lo estaba cansando.

—Sí, después de que te desmayaste ella empezó a respirar con más fuerza y la herida comenzó a cerrarse. En pocas palabras, la hiciste inmortal.

—¿Qué? —jadeó sorprendido; sabía que eso volvió inmortal a su padre, solo que no tenía idea de que podía servir en monstruos. Había pensado que siendo ella una licántropa y él un vampiro, ambos poderes serían incompatibles. Supuso que solo le sanaría las heridas, no hacerla inmortal.

—Bueno, eso es lo que dice _Habilidades vampíricas_. —Wilbur ayudó a Dennis a salir de la cueva—. Y según lo que dijiste, Mavis también lo hizo. Salvaste a Winnie, sí, pero por poco te mueres tu.

Dennis se tomó por sorpresa esa afirmación, aunque se sentía mucho más tranquilo al saber que ella estaba a salvo. Ahora comprendía un poco el porqué se sentía tan débil.

—Explícate —pidió él.

—Cuando el efecto de lo que sea que tenías pasó, te desmayaste. Comenzaste a tener espasmos y, literalmente, estabas ahogándote en sangre. Brotaba por tu boca, ojos, nariz y demás —le contó Wilbur—. Ni Clari ni yo sabíamos qué hacer. Al día siguiente seguías igual, solo que parecías que estuvieras desapareciendo, en el sentido literal.

—¿Desaparecer? Un momento, ¿al día siguiente? —preguntó exaltado, ignorando lo que él le contaba—. ¿Qué fecha es hoy?

—Treinta de abril. Estuviste tres días inconsciente.

Dennis sintió como el alma le caía al suelo. Hoy era el día límite que Vlad le había dicho y ni siquiera habían encontrado al amigo que se supone que los llevaría a Francia. Suspiró resignado.

—No te desanimes —lo alentó Wilbur—. Aún no es tarde.

Con las esperanzas renovadas, Dennis lo miró. No se había dado cuenta, pero mientras hablaban, el lobo lo había llevado al borde del bosque, donde este terminaba e iniciaba una fila de montañas. Se detuvieron junto a un pino que era más bajo que los demás, casi la mitad de alto.

«Lo verás en el borde oeste al amanecer —le había dicho Licaón—. En el pino más bajo.»

Ladeó la cabeza hacia Wilbur, mirándolo con sorpresa y confusión; este le devolvió una sonrisa triunfante.

—Te la pasabas pensando cuatro palabras entre sueños: oeste, amanecer, pino bajo. Y como aún llevabas este collar… —Apuntó el dije triangular—… pude oír esos pensamientos. Me puse a buscar el susodicho pino y terminé encontrando esto —dijo y señaló el árbol.

—Pero allí no hay nada —recalcó Dennis.

—Solo espera, faltan segundos para que amanezca y lo podrás ver.

El sol se alzó por el este, iluminando la zona con los primeros rayos del amanecer. Dennis entrecerró los ojos porque la luz lo cegaba por momentos. Wilbur le tocó el hombro y señaló el árbol. A nivel del mismo, el aire parecía ondularse. No. No era el aire, algo estaba apareciendo o dejándose ver: una especie de cabaña empezó a tomar color, parecía que estaba cubierta con un arcoíris, porque la edificación brillaba de colores y luego de unos momentos el brillo se detuvo y tomó el aspecto de una cabaña hecha y derecha.

—La cabaña de Grendel —dijo Wilbur.

—¿Grendel? —inquirió Dennis.

—El amigo de Vlad, es algo… ejem, sensible con respecto a su apariencia.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya lo verás. —Ayudó a Dennis a llegar a la cabaña y una vez en el pórtico, llamó—. Gracias por salvar a Winnie… y evitar que les pasara algo.

—¡Pero si Winnie casi muere! —corrigió perplejo. No podía aceptar ese agradecimiento. No se lo merecía. Había dejado que la hirieran por no tener los reflejos y prever que ella haría eso.

Wilbur desvió la mirada, lo que le hizo pensar a Dennis que él no estaba hablando precisamente de Winnie. Cuando iba a preguntarle qué quiso decir con eso la puerta se abrió y Dennis ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

En el umbral de la puerta estaba un monstruo horrible. Era bajo, tanto que solo le llegaba a la cintura, los ojos eran saltones y estaban inyectados en sangre, con el iris rojo y sin pupila. Tenía el rostro aboyado, como si le hubieran dado una paliza y los hematomas en lugar de sanar se hubieran hinchado al doble. Estaba un poco ladeado, el hombro izquierdo era más alto que el derecho y era muy delgado.

—El ahogado —apuntó Grendel mirando a Dennis, luego pasó la vista hacia Wilbur—. ¿Cuándo despertó?

—Hace poco —respondió Wilbur—. Dennis, este es…

—Grendel —completó el monstruo.

Saliendo de la impresión que le había causado la impresión de Grendel, le preguntó:

—Eh… esto, ¿usted es el amigo que Vlad nos dijo que buscásemos?

Grendel le lanzó una mirada que Dennis no supo interpretar.

—Sí —contestó secamente; les hizo un ademán para que entraran—. Pero dejando de lado eso, tuviste que ser un imbécil de primera para tomarte una de las píldoras de esencia de Lili.

Entraron. La cabaña era mucho más grande de lo que parecía por fuera. «Magia, tal vez.» Por dentro incluso tenía un segundo piso, pero por fuera parecía de uno solo, en el medio de la sala había una escalera de caracol que llevaba al piso de arriba, a un lado de la escalera había un enorme comedor de madera pulida con cuatro sillas a cada lado y dos a los extremos.

—¿Una qué? —preguntó una vez adentro, sentándose en una silla, conteniendo una mueca por el dolor en las articulaciones.

—Una píldora de esencia —respondió, al ver su incomprensión, fue más específico—: la pildorita que te dio Lili. ¿De qué color era? ¿Verde, negra, roja? —Grendel se volvió hacia Wilbur—. Chico, la humana está en su habitación, no le ha pasado nada a ella ni…

—Bien, voy a verla —interrumpió Wilbur, dejando a Dennis junto a Grendel.

Al principio Dennis se mostró un poco cohibido. Grendel se fue un momento y volvió con dos tarros. El de él tenía lo que supuso que era cerveza, mientras que el que le dio tenía algo que sospechosamente parecía sangre.

—Y dime, chico —habló Grendel—: ¿de qué color era?

—¿De qué color era…? ¡Oh, la píldora!, cierto. Azul.

—¿Azul? —preguntó Grendel, entre sorprendido y divertido— ¿Y aún sigues en pie? Eres duro, muchacho.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber—. Y me llamo Dennis.

—Porque las azules son mortales. Sobrecargan al monstruo, destruyéndolo desde dentro. Las píldoras de esencia son almas concentradas y consumirlas te queman de adentro hacia afuera, aunque la reacción varía en cada quien.

—¿Y cómo sigo vivo?

—Gracias a mi —aclaró, señalándose antes de tomar otro sorbo—. El chico lobo se apareció ante mi cabaña hace tres días, me dijo que venía de parte de Vlad y me suplicó que los ayudara. Cuando vi a la loba fue algo sencillo, solo estaba muy débil, pero lograste volverla inmortal, igual que tu. —Grendel arrugó el entrecejo—. Tu caso fue más complicado: todo tu cuerpo sufrió la reacción de la píldora, la sangre se te salía del mismo. Cuando te vi estabas a punto de perderla toda. Tuve que aplicarte unas curas de magia de trol para apenas poder salvarte. —Señaló el tarro con sangre—. Solo debes tomar gran cantidad de sangre para que tu cuerpo se recupere, después de todo eres un vampiro, no hay mejor cura.

Dennis tomó el tarro y dio un sorbo. Le supo horrible, era como beber metal líquido. Arrugó la frente.

—Un vampiro que no le gusta la sangre —se rió Grendel con fuertes carcajadas—. Esto es nuevo. Supongo que tu parte humana se resiste a beber sangre.

El vampiro alzó la vista por sobre el tarro.

—¿Cómo sabe que soy mestizo?

—Ayer hablé con Vlad —dijo el trol—. Nos pusimos al tanto de todo y te digo, chico, tienes un feo porvenir. Pero creo que la loba te puede explicar mejor eso.

—¿Está aquí? —preguntó con renovadas energías.

Grendel apuntó al techo, indicándole que estaba en el segundo piso. Dennis se bebió la sangre de un solo trago y pudo sentir cómo su cuerpo parecía revitalizarse un poco, y salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Pasó por una habitación donde oyó murmullos. La de Clarisse, supuso.

Llegó a la contigua y abrió. Adentro estaba Winnie, sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, mirando el mapa, tratando de localizar en qué punto de Francia tendrían que buscar. Dennis se quedó estático en el umbral de la puerta. Winnie se veía tan firme, tan llena de vida, como si nada le hubiera pasado. Se veía como siempre, solo que esta vez su camisa rosa tenía un agujero donde había recibido el impacto de bala y alrededor del mismo estaba manchado de color rojo: sangre seca.

Eso no le importó en lo más mínimo. Lo que más le alegraba era que ella estaba viva. Winnie levantó la mirada y los ojos de ambos se cruzaron, poco a poco a ella se le comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa, y Dennis trastabilló al correr a su lado. De varias zancadas llegó a la cama al tiempo en que ella se levantaba, la abrazó y le dio un beso. Se tambalearon y cayeron sobre la cama, pero Dennis ni loco se iba a separar. Quería sentirla cerca, quería percatarse de que era real y no imaginaciones suyas.

Se separaron por aire y ambos tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

—Estás bien —musitó Winnie—, pensé qué…

Dennis la volvió a besar.

—¿A quién le importa? —sonrió él, apoyándole su frente en la suya con los ojos aguados—. Lo que importa es que tú estás bien.

—A mi me importa —respondió ella, ahuecándole las palmas en las mejillas.

Se abrazaron por un largo tiempo. Ninguno de los dos quería soltar al otro, querían seguir así, juntos, grabándose el aroma del otro.

 _Dennis_ , dijo Wilbur en su mente. _Vamos para allá_.

Se separó de Winnie tan rápido que pareció como si les hubieran dado una descarga.

«Gracias por avisar. Lo menos que quería era que nos interrumpieran», pensó, parte agradecimiento, parte molestia.

 _Por eso lo hago_.

Se sentó en la cama, bien cerca de Winnie y le tomó la pata, entrelazando sus dedos. La miró de reojo y notó que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, lo que le hizo prometerse que jamás volvería a dejar que la hirieran. La puerta del cuarto se abrió y Wilbur y Clarisse entraron y se sentaron.

Clarisse se quitó el collar y se lo dio a Dennis. Este hizo lo mismo, quedando cada quien con sus parejas originales: Wilbur y Clarisse con los triangulares y Dennis y Winnie con los circulares.

La sonrisa de Winnie vaciló. Espiró.

—Ahora que estamos los cuatro… Tenemos que hablar.


	8. Fragmentos

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Sí, no es agradable imaginarselo, pero..., tampoco debe de serlo :v. Lo hizo cuando ya estaba mayor, porque, segun yo, una decisión de ese calibre debe meditarse primero ya que, al ganar esa habilidad de la inmortalidad, se pierde mucho de igual manera. Con Winnie fue parecido, pero solo que fue un recurso de último minuto y menos mal que funcionó, quién sabe si a algun autor desquiciado se le ocurría hacerle algo más :v. Capítulo informativo, supongo que te gustará y también seguro que notarás "eso" (ya tu sabe):v Y con lo de Beowulf, pues no, no es ese Grendel, de hecho yo no conocía el poema, solo le describí el personaje a mi mama y dije "dame un nombre" y ella me lanzó ese que sentí, le vendría bien :v Mala mía por esa :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Daniel Shurtugal:** gracias por tu review. Pues no, no es el de Beowulf, de hecho, ni siquiera conocía el poema (arriba explico por qué ↑) ¿Ansiedad? ¡Ja! Ansiedad es lo que vas a sentir en los cuatro capítulos restantes, así que ¡Prepárate! Y lo que pase pues... no preguntes, solo gózalo :V. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **VIII**

 **Fragmentos**

Los tres miraron fijamente a Winnie.

Dennis estuvo tentado a preguntarle sobre qué iban a hablar, pero la mirada seria de la loba lo detuvo. Tragó saliva, si ella estaba así, tiempo después de su casi muerte, significa que la cosa era seria, demasiado seria.

«Nos pusimos al tanto de todo y te digo, chico —le había dicho Grendel—, tienes un feo porvenir.»

Parece que Wilbur y Clarisse sabían de lo que Winnie iba a hablar, porque sus semblantes alegres pasaron a seriedad en un parpadeo.

—¿Lo hablaremos aquí? —preguntó Wilbur.

Winnie negó con la cabeza. Se levantó, tomo el mapa y, una vez en la puerta, les hizo una señal con la pata para que la siguieran. Wilbur y Clarisse salieron. Dennis se percató que el lobo le tocó el hombro a la morena, pero ella negó sin decir palabra, nuevamente, supuso, hablando a través de los collares. Dennis espiró y siguió a la pareja.

Bajaron por la escalera de caracol y se sentaron en la enorme mesa de madera pulida; Winnie en la cabecera y los demás a los lados. A Dennis se le hizo parecido a la barra de un bar. Winnie lanzó el mapa en la mesa y lo estiró al máximo, dejando ver que solo quedaba una pequeña zona que emitía un brillo intermitente: Francia.

Grendel apareció cojeando, llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con cinco tarros de madera del tamaño de jarras y tenía puesto un delantal que tenía escrito: «Besa al cocinero», cosa que Dennis estaba seguro de que no traía cuando lo vio por primera vez. Colocó cada uno al lado izquierdo de cada quien. El de Wilbur y el de Grendel tenían lo que parecía ser cerveza, el de Winnie tenía un extraño líquido de color verde mar que burbujeaba, el de Clarisse tenía lo que parecía agua, pero color caramelo, mientras que el de Dennis era sangre; roja, espesa y apetitosa sangre.

Dennis y Clarisse arrugaron el entrecejo. Grendel se sentó en junto a Dennis.

—Humana, no pongas esa cara —dijo Grendel al ver la expresión que puso Clarisse al ver el tarro—. Cada quien tiene algo que lo ayudará a mejorar. La loba tiene una mezcla de hierbas más un poquito de magia de trol, el del vampiro es sangre para que se cure más rápido y esté al máximo en el menor tiempo posible…, y le hará falta. Y el tuyo es una mezcla especial, te ayudará a reponerte y te dará energía, después de todo la necesitas para…

Wilbur carraspeó, demasiado fuerte para el gusto de Dennis.

—Grendel. —Le lanzó una mirada al trol—. ¿Qué tiene el mío?

—Lo mismo que el mío —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—: hidromiel.

Todos bebieron sus tarros con escepticismo.

—Vale, a lo que vinimos —dijo Winnie azotando el tarro contra la mesa, una vez se lo bebió. Miró a Dennis—. Debo decirte lo que están planeando hacer contigo.

—¿Conmigo? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

—Sí —suspiró—; ayer, cuando Vlad habló con Grendel e intercambiaron información de lo sucedido, las suposiciones de tu bisabuelo se cumplieron. ¿Recuerdas que él había dicho que la maldición _Oblivio_ no era algo que alguien usaría? —Dennis asintió—. Bueno, ahora sabemos o suponemos el por qué. —Winnie le lanzó una mirada a Grendel. Este asintió como si estuviera esperando el momento.

Se llevó las manos a su aboyado rostro y aspiró con fuerza, como meditando la respuesta.

—Te quieren matar.

Dennis puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vaya, ¿enserio? Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado —espetó, sarcástico.

—No chico, no me malentiendas. No estoy bromeando ni tomándote el pelo —lo apaciguó, limpiándose con la punta del delantal las gotitas de hidromiel que tenía en los labios—, de verdad te quieren matar, y de la peor manera posible.

—¿Cómo, pues? —Levantó ambas cejas mientras dejaba caer los parpados. Era obvio, considerando todo lo que le ha pasado, que quien le hizo esto lo quería, mínimo, ver muerto.

—¿Sabes algo de hechicería básica o debo explicarte desde cero?

—Yo no… —Dennis recordó la especie de enseñanza que le dio Lilito a la hora de establecer los acuerdos de la apuesta—. Solo lo del alma.

—Eso facilita mucho las cosas —dijo Grendel con una sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes amarillos y chuecos—. El alma se puede sacar de dos maneras: de golpe o por partes. La más sencilla es de golpe, o sea, de un susto, de un ataque o simplemente matando a la persona. Los únicos que puede hacer eso son Vlad y Drácula (suertudos ellos), recuerdo que en sus tiempos, aterrorizaban aldeas y poblados así. —Grendel soltó un suspiro nostálgico—. En fin, la otra manera es por partes…

—Extrayendo una de las cinco partes que la conforman —vaticinó—. El nombre o identidad, la personalidad, el corazón, la fuerza vital y la sombra.

—Exacto, los nombres en hechicería son _Ren_ , _Ba_ , _Ib_ , _Ka_ y _Sheut_ , respectivamente —aclaró Grendel—. Pero para poder extraerlas o atarlas la cosa da un giro complicado. Para hacerlo se requiere el uso de una maldición primaria, como la que lanzaron a ti. Bien sabes (porque Vlad me dijo que te lo contó) que para realizar alguna de ellas se necesitan una, o más, de las cuatro emociones primordiales: amor, odio, ira o miedo.

»La que te lanzaron a ti es la maldición _Oblivio_ , una que roba las memorias, y te pregunto: ¿a qué parte asignarías la memoria?

Dennis aún no veía claramente la conexión entre todo esto.

—No sé… ¿a la personalidad? ¿Al Ba?

Grendel alzó ambas cejas, las cuales parecían orugas en movimiento.

—Casi, pero no. A la identidad. —Suspiró—. Bueno, el punto es que a ti te sacaron parte de tu identidad, parte de tu Ren. Lo normal es que si te extraen una parte del alma, fin del cuento, mueres, pero a ti te dejaron parte de tu Ren para que no murieras.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Dennis.

—Digamos que en mi época me divertí mucho —respondió, con una sonrisa maliciosa, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos—. En lo que iba —continuó, poco después—, cada maldición está dirigida a un punto específico del alma, sin embargo, tu caso es algo peor, mucho peor. A ti no te quitaron toda tu identidad, sino solo una parte, incitándote a que la busques, pero el truco de esto está en la fecha en que lo hicieron.

»Según lo que me dijo la loba y Vlad, tu perdiste la memoria hace cinco días. No es coincidencia que así sea. Ella me contó tu… ejem, historial, y solo hay alguien que pueda alojarte semejante sentimiento, y aún sí no me cuadraban las cuentas. Él solo es uno, no podría hacerlo solo, entonces ella me contó que tú disolviste el Consejo de la Luna y todo cuadró.

—Explíquese.

—¿No lo ves? —preguntó Grendel—. Cinco días, cinco partes del alma, el Consejo. Todo esto estaba planeado muy meticulosamente. Que te quitaran la memoria fue solo el primer paso, planean borrarte.

Dennis le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza tratando de hacer encajar todo, pero lo estaba logrando.

—¿Borrarme?

—Borrarte es un nombre ético para lo que te harán. Planean dividirte el alma y cada quien quedarse con una parte, solo quedaría un cascarón vacío sin nombre.

—¿Cómo que dividirme? —No le gustaba como eso sonaba, no quería volverse una especie de puzle vampírico.

Grendel bufó, exasperado.

—Chico, las almas tienen poder, tú mismo lo has vivido en carne propia con la píldora que te dio Lili —enfatizó—. Solo piénsalo, el alma de un vampiro es algo que se obtiene rara vez a menos que seas un súcubo… —Al oír esa palabra Winnie gruñó por lo bajo—… y mientras más joven la consigas, mejor. Todo calza: con tu Ren podrán controlar tu existencia, con tu Ba controlarán tu cuerpo, con tu Ib podrán controlar tu vida, con tu Ka se aumentarán su vitalidad, y la peor, con tu Sheut, usaran tus poderes a voluntad.

Dennis sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna y ahora lo estaba empezado a ver con claridad. Él había dicho cuando estaba con Licaón que había disuelto un Consejo y había tenido una pelea con un tal Bertrand, concordando con lo que Winnie le había contado fuera de la cueva. Licaón había dicho que el Consejo se componía de cinco miembros, pero que a él lo expulsaron por lo que debían quedar cuatro, y estos, al haberse disuelto, buscarían venganza de alguna manera. Y no era coincidencia que cuando le robaron la memoria faltara cinco días para la Noche de Walpurgis.

Solo que las cuentas no le daban, eran cinco días, cinco partes, pero solo cuatro miembros.

—Zing-zing, si hay un quinto —dijo Winnie. Seguro había leído sus pensamientos ahora que ambos llevaban la misma pareja de los collares—. Alexis.

Al oír ese nombre una fuerte punzada se agolpó en su cerebro, lo inundó de nuevo una enorme ira y enojo, mas no recordaba por qué. Había oído ese nombre cuando habló con Winnie, sentado en el tronco, y si se ponía a unir cabos, solamente le daba una respuesta: Alexis fue quien era el pretendiente de Winnie, quien estableció el compromiso forzoso. Con eso claro, ahora podía dirigir mejor esa furia que tenía al oír su nombre.

—¿Qué pasa en la Noche de Walpurgis? —preguntó Dennis, con una mano en la cabeza por el dolor—. ¿Qué pasa esta noche?

Winnie le lanzó una mirada a Grendel.

—Es la Noche, chico —dijo, con respeto—. Lo que sucede en la Noche es que todos los males se desatan. Las leyendas dicen que todo lo malo del mundo hace de las suyas esa noche y que las brujas se dan un banquete con los niños humanos. En parte es cierto, aunque no por completo. En la Noche todos los monstruos sufrimos una mejora, por así decirlo, las brujas tienen más capacidad para la magia y hechizos, los monstruos se vuelven más salvajes y así… pero la Noche también es propicia a mejorar las habilidades de cualquier monstruo.

—Así es como planean borrarme, ¿verdad? —conjeturó—. La Noche de Walpurgis les dará la energía suficiente para hacer la separación.

Grendel no respondió, sino que frunció el ceño tan fuerte que las cejas se volvieron una sola y las arrugas de su frente le hicieron semejanza al mármol. No hacía falta respuesta de todos modos, ese silencio lo decía todo. Pasó la mirada por todos los presentes, pero ninguno le hizo contacto visual y él no se los reprochó. Después de todo, ¿cómo culparlos?

Cerró los ojos. Trató de pensar positivo. Sí, tenía cinco hombres lobos que querían verlo muerto, pero debía hallar la manera de darle la vuelta a la tortilla. La única solución que encontraba era ir a ellos. Enfrentarlos. No podía quedarse sin hacer nada porque ellos ya tenían una parte de su Ren, y quién sabe cómo podrían usarlo para perjudicarlo (más de lo que lo habian hecho), no obstante, si lo hacía, estaría donde ellos querían.

Mientras más vueltas le daba al asunto más peligro le encontraba, y no podía inmiscuir a ninguno de los tres para que no salieran heridos. Ya le bastó que Winnie casi muriera como para volverla a poner en la misma situación, pero tenía claro que sin ayuda no tendría la más mínima oportunidad. Quizá la Noche le diera un empujón con sus poderes de vampiro, pero también lo haría con los hombres lobos.

—Yo te acompaño —dijo Winnie, colocándole una pata sobre su mano—. Eres mi Zing, no creas que me quedaré sin hacer nada.

Dennis se quedó perplejo mirándola, agradecía ese gesto, mas no podía permitírselo.

—Yo también voy —siguió Wilbur, con una sonrisa desafiante—. Si ellos restablecen el Consejo, será perjudicial para todos nosotros. Todos los licántropos en general.

—Yo también voy —afirmó Clarisse—. No puedo dejar que se lleven toda la diversión.

A Wilbur se le borró la sonrisa.

—No, tú no vas.

—¿Cómo es la cosa? —Clarisse frunció el ceño. Dennis le miró los ojos, mientras ella fulminaba a Wilbur, y le pareció ver que cambiaron de tonalidad, de marrón claro a miel, volviendo, instantes después, a ser marrón claro. Duró menos de un segundo, por lo que pensó que fue su imaginación. El cansancio le estaba jugando malos ratos—. ¿Desde cuándo tú decides lo que hago y lo que no? —preguntó con un tono peligroso—. Voy a ir con ustedes y punto final.

—Clari, sabes muy bien que no puedes ir —advirtió Wilbur, en el tono de su voz se oía una veta de preocupación—. Debes quedarte.

—No, no me quedaré.

—No está a votación, te quedarás.

Dennis le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Winnie, pero ella estaba igual que él. No sabían qué estaba pasando.

—Wilbur Werewolf, voy a ir y no podrás impedírmelo —declaró con un tono que no admitía réplicas—. Ya deberías conocerme y sabes que cuando decido algo no existe poder, deidad, monstruo o humano que me haga cambiar de opinión. —Y luego le lanzó una mirada severa, como retándolo a que la contradijera.

Wilbur y Clarisse se mantuvieron en un duelo de miradas, y por las expresiones de ambos, Dennis supuso que seguían discutiendo, solo que hablaban a través de los collares. Luego de unos segundos Wilbur bajó las orejas derrotado y suspiró, mientras Clarisse tenía una sonrisa de triunfo.

«¿Qué acaba de pasar?», le preguntó Winnie, por el pensamiento.

 _No lo sé, zing-zing_ , respondió Winnie. _Estoy tan perpleja como tú._

Grendel carraspeó.

— _Vale_ —comunicó, alargando la palabra, capturando la atención del extraño episodio—, pero no podrán partir ahora mismo.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

—No puedo simplemente trasladarlos a Francia así como así —aclaró, en un tono como si le molestara que lo vieran como un medio de transporte, que sinceramente era como Dennis lo veía en ese momento—. Enviar a uno es fácil, enviar a varios es más complicado. Yo no soy Vlad, mucho menos Lilito, mis habilidades con magia son en gran parte curativas y de defensa. Además —añadió—, solo puedo transportarlos al amanecer o al ocaso.

Winnie suspiró y se levantó de la silla.

—Bueno, ya que tenemos que esperar hasta… ¿a qué hora atardece aquí?

—Seis treinta —aclaró Grendel.

—Seis treinta. Eso nos da el tiempo suficiente para planear cómo nos moveremos en Francia y, debido a que estaríamos llegando casi comenzando la Noche, el cómo hacer todo lo más rápido posible.

Dennis se levantó, seguido de Clarisse, Wilbur y Grendel.

—Si no hay más remedio —aceptó, un poco resignado.

—Vamos a planear algo —dijo Wilbur.

—No —terció Grendel. Apuntó con un nudoso dedo al lobo y luego a la morena—. Ustedes dos vienen conmigo.

La pareja le dio una mirada al trol y este asintió. Alguna especie de acuerdo tenían ellos que se entendieron sin palabras. Dennis miró a Winnie, arqueándole una ceja, y ella se encogió de hombros en gesto de impotencia.

Los tres caminaron hasta una de las habitaciones cercanas a la cocina y se encerraron en ella, en cambio, Dennis y Winnie subieron la escalera de caracol y volvieron a la habitación.

Él se sentó en el borde de la cama, se llevó las manos al rostro y suspiró. Winnie se sentó a su lado y le puso la pata en el hombro.

—¿Estás nervioso? —preguntó.

—¿No puedes percatarte de ello a través del collar?

Winnie negó.

—Desde lo de Roma mi collar no percibe tus emociones, solo tus pensamientos.

Alzó el rostro de sus manos y la miró, resistiendo un impulso de besarla. Estaba con todas las emociones revueltas en su interior: por un lado agradecía con el alma que ellos se hubieran ofrecido a acompañarlo, le idea de enfrentarse solo a los que le habían hecho eso lo aterraba, pero por el otro no quería que ellos fueran. Le daba aún más miedo que terminaran hiriendo a alguno de los tres por su culpa.

Se recostó en la cama con los brazos abiertos, manteniendo la mirada fija en el techo con forma de cúpula de la cabaña. Winnie, como quien no quiere la cosa, se recostó a su lado.

«El éxito o fracaso en tu búsqueda de lo que se te ha sido robado, dependerá de la decisión que tomes: sacrificio o muerte —le había dicho Lilito—. Si eliges ambas fracasarás, pero si no eliges, todo lo perderás.»

Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que hablarle con tanto misterio? Si se supone que vio lo que iba a pasar, lo más lógico sería decirle: «Te quieren dividir el alma como si fuera un trofeo. Algo malo. Algo muy malo.» ¿Y qué significaba eso de las decisiones? ¿Debía sacrificarse o sacrificar a alguien? ¿Debía morir o dejar morir a alguien? Ninguna de las opciones les gustaba, y tampoco podía dar un paso al lado y no elegir porque se supone que perdería todo.

—Estúpida súcuba —masculló.

—¿Qué?

Dennis se había olvidado de Winnie.

—No, nada —suspiró—. Es solo que estoy pensando en lo que podría pasar.

—¿Cómo qué?

Suspiró de nuevo, no le había contado en específico lo que había dicho Lilito en la cueva, y, según cómo iban las cosas, no pensaba contárselo. Lo menos que necesitaba ahora era que ella o cualquiera tuviera ese mismo remordimiento.

—Lo que podrían hacer si logran borrarme —comentó Dennis, lo cual también era una de sus preocupaciones—. Solo piénsalo, manejarían mi existencia a su antojo, es decir, que podrían borrarme de las memorias de todos los que me conocen. Podrían controlar mi cuerpo y hacer lo que les antoje, como lastimarlos a ustedes. Podrían controlar mi vida y muerte a su antojo. Podrían aumentarse su tiempo de vida con mi inmortalidad o, lo que más temo, podrían adueñarse de mis poderes y usarlos para lastimarlos.

Winnie se colocó sobre Dennis y se le quedó mirando a los ojos.

—Zing-zing… —Dennis se vio reflejado en los ojos azules de Winnie—, no harán nada de eso. No te borraran, no nos lastimaran y no obtendrán lo que quieren.

—Si les llegara a pasar algo…

—¿Qué podría pasarnos?

—Si no recuerdas, casi mueres hace poco y no… —Sintió un nudo en la garganta—. No quiero que a ninguno de los tres le pase algo parecido. No… no me lo perdonaría.

—Sí, casi morí, y gracias a ti ahora soy inmortal, aunque solo sea en sentido de que no puedo morir por causas naturales. —Winnie le acarició una mejilla—. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste en el hotel?

—«Confiaré y pondré toda mi esperanza en ti.»

Ella asintió.

—Exacto, y quiero que siga así. Nunca dudes del amor que te tengo, nunca dudes del respeto que te tiene Wilbur y nunca dudes del aprecio que te tiene Clarisse. Nunca dudes de ninguno de nosotros. Los tres decidimos acompañarte, no porque nos sintiéramos obligados a hacerlo, sino porque quisimos, y eso debes valorarlo.

Sintió un escocer en sus ojos por aquellas palabras, ¿a qué deidad le cayó tan bien que le permitió estar con ella? Aún con Winnie sobre él, la abrazó por la cintura con toda la fuerza que pudo, sin llegar a lastimarla.

—Solo confía en nosotros y en que todo saldrá bien —dijo, acariciándole los risos.

Él asintió con los ojos aguados ocultando su rostro en el hombro de ella, Winnie le abrazó por la cintura también, metiendo sus patas por entre él y la cama y lo apretó un poco más contra ella, rozándole la mejilla con la suya.

* * *

Faltando pocos minutos para la hora que Grendel les había dicho en que podía transportarlos hacia Paris, Dennis y Winnie estaban alistando todo lo que llevarían en las mochilas. Durante todo el tiempo que les tocó esperar hasta el ocaso, Dennis había repasado el libro de _Habilidades vampíricas_ que le había dado Vlad y a su vez, practicado algunos movimientos. Ya dominaba a voluntad la transformación en murciélago, la velocidad, la vista y la hipnosis. Trató de aprender algo más avanzado, sin éxito. Aunque tenía la vaga esperanza que la Noche le diera un pequeño empujón.

Junto a Winnie había planeado un plan de acción para cuando llegaran a Francia. No sabían en dónde iban a parar, pero al menos, cubrieron lo básico.

Salieron de la habitación y vieron que Wilbur y Clarisse también salían al mismo tiempo de su respectivo cuarto. El lobo se mostraba un poco enfadado porque la morena lo acompañara, en cambio, Clarisse mostraba un entusiasmo un poco inusual de lo que era normal en ella, o bueno, de lo que llevaba conociéndola desde que comenzó aquella loca travesía por sus memorias. Sí, ella era impredecible y emocional, pero ahora parecía más propensa al peligro, tenía un brillo en los ojos que alertaba al vampiro.

De reojo pudo ver cómo Clarisse se guardaba un pequeño y alargado tubito de hierro en el bolsillo. Al ver interrogante a Wilbur, este le desvió la mirada. ¿Qué estaban ocultando esos dos?

Bajaron por la escalera de caracol hasta la sala, dónde los esperaba el trol, quien tenía un grueso y viejo libro en sus manos, parecía que las hojas del mismo estuvieran hechas de piel de animales.

—¿Listos para el alboroto que van a hacer? —preguntó Grendel entusiasmado.

—Supongo que mueres de ansias por ir —le dijo el vampiro.

Grendel sonrió con malicia.

—Oh, claro que iré, pero no ahora, necesito… recursos. —Los ojos le brillaron con un viejo frenesí—. Este descontrol no me lo pierdo ni loco. Han pasado siglos desde que tuve la dicha de un buen entretenimiento.

Dennis le dio una mirada preocupada a Winnie, y ella solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Miró de soslayo a Wilbur y Clarisse y los vio tomados de las manos, él estaba moviendo los labios sin decir nada. Dennis supuso que repasando algún plan que ellos hubieran hecho, mientras que Clarisse estaba que no cabía en ella de la euforia.

Los últimos rayos del atardecer entraron por las ventanas de la cabaña, tiñendo el lugar de tonos rojizos, Grendel levantó la mano mientras murmuraba unas palabras del grueso libro en algún idioma que Dennis no entendía, probablemente ruso. Las nudosas manos de Grendel se envolvieron en una oscura neblina y, acto seguido, los cuatro fueron envueltos en una nube de humo negro.


	9. La Noche de Walpurgis

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Declaro oficial el "asunto", te hago entrega de la medalla de oro en la categoría de Deducción :'D Enorgulleces a tu país :v El tubito lo explico en el último capítulo (osea dentro de dos capítulos). Disfruta. Gracias por leer.

 **Daniel Shurtugal:** gracias por tu review. Oye, tranquilo viejo :v. Yo también ando enfadado, pero te elegregaras por lo que le pasará a Alexis ÒnÓ. En fin, espero que esta sorpresa te guste 7u7. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **IX**

 **La Noche de Walpurgis**

El poblado al que llegaron era una de las posibilidades que había contemplado Winnie cuando establecieron el plan de acción. El pueblo se extendía por donde quiera que Dennis mirara, tenía casas antiguas construidas con ladrillos de piedra y techos de tejas. El pueblo se alzaba en las orillas de un río y sus caminos empedrados, estrechos y laberínticos, hacían parecer a las calles de Roma un juego de niños.

Lo que más saltaba a la vista era una especie de capilla o iglesia en lo alto de una cuesta, a los lados de ella se extendía un bosque de árboles en todas las direcciones. La estructura era arquitectónicamente impresionante, pero lo que le llamó a todos la atención fue lo que percibían de esta.

Dennis sintió la misma sensación de hormigueo que en el templo de Esculapio y en la colina en el Taiga de Rusia, solo que esta vez la sensación se multiplicaba por tres. El aire era caliente y había una ligera presión en el mismo. El sol se había ocultado por completo y la noche comenzaba a alzarse, lo que permitía ver una ligera luminosidad emanando de la capilla.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Clarisse, se llevó una mano a la boca y otra a la cabeza—. Más nunca vuelvo a viajar con esos humitos.

Dennis aún conservaba el pitido en los oídos y la cabeza le daba vueltas también. Miró las calles del poblado tratando de encontrar una ruta directa a la cima.

—Saint-Cirq-Lapopie —respondió Winnie—. Uno de los puntos donde no se permiten humanos, se supone que es un patrimonio o algo así. —Suspiró—. Un mal lugar

—¿Y cómo llegamos allí arriba? —preguntó Wilbur, señalando la capilla en la punta de la colina.

—Saltando de techo en techo —sugirió Clarisse—. No sería la primera vez que lo hacemos.

Ambos lobos negaron con la cabeza.

—Sería muy obvio —dijo Winnie—. Dudo mucho que solo sean ellos cinco. La última vez Alexis llegó al hotel con poco más de cincuenta licántropos, y eso era algo pequeño. Imagínate ahora. Deben de haber cientos de lobos esperándonos arriba. Si nos llegan a ver… —Dejó la frase inconclusa, aunque era obvio lo que quería decir—. Nos tocará sí o sí ir por tierra.

Nadie replicó el razonamiento de Winnie. Dennis tenía ganas de preguntar algo sobre ese tal Alexis, pero decidió reservárselo. Él era uno de los causantes de todo esto y eso lo hacía su enemigo, no había que preguntar más nada.

Se adentraron en el poblado. Caminaban juntos por las empedradas calles, mirando a todos los lados. Ambos lobos olfateaban el aire cada tanto y movían las orejas en todas las direcciones, sin embargo, ninguno captaba algún olor o sonido que les indicase si había alguien o no al frente. Por su parte, Dennis trató de usar su recién re-aprendida visión para tratar de localizar a alguien, pero cuando lo hacía parecía que una cortina le obstaculizara su visión. Mientras más lejos veía, más borroso se volvía. Suspiró frustrado.

—No hay ninguna manera de ubicarse o prevenirse.

Winnie hizo un mohín.

—Pues será a la suerte. ¿Nos separamos o vamos juntos?

—¡Juntos! —exclamó Wilbur y se dio cuenta que lo dijo algo fuerte. Carraspeó—. Digo, no podemos separarnos, si la cosa pinta tan fea como suponemos, separarnos sería un suicidio. Además… —Miró de reojo a Clarisse.

Dennis le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Winnie y esta asintió. Estaba empezando a preocuparse por esos dos. Se habían mostrado muy reservados estos últimos días, cosa que no era normal en ellos, mucho menos en la morena.

—Vamos —les apremió Winnie a todos.

Se adentraron más a fondo. Las calles giraban en algunos lugares, en otros llevaban a callejones sin salida, otros serpenteaban y se bifurcaban a cada rato, por lo que les era imposible mantenerse orientados. En un mal giro que dieron terminaron a la orilla del río que pasaba cerca del pueblo.

—Odio esto —refunfuñó Clarisse—. ¿Por qué no simplemente hay un camino recto y listo?

—A mí tampoco me gusta esto —convino Winnie, mirando cada tanto a las abandonadas casas que en las ventanas y las esquinas habían enredaderas que llegaban al techo—. Me siento encerrada.

—No son las únicas —dijeron Dennis y Wilbur al unísono. Aunque Dennis no era claustrofóbico, aquella sensación de estar como en un laberinto para ratones, le estaba empezando a molestar.

Siguieron caminando y Dennis sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca que le bajó a las manos. Miró al cielo y se percató de que la luna estaba en lo alto del cielo.

—Comenzó oficialmente la Noche —anunció Winnie soltando un suspiro que el vampiro no supo si fue por preocupación o ansiedad—. Pase lo que pase, no se separen.

Asintieron. Apretaron el paso mientras caminaban por las laberínticas calles del pueblo. Giraron en recodo en varias esquinas y por poco se separan en una bifurcación. Luego el camino se volvió netamente recto, cosa que preocupó a Dennis y Winnie. Se dieron una mirada furtiva y, sin mediar palabras, acordaron seguir ese camino. Vigilaban los costados. Iban en formación estratégica: Clarisse al frente, a los lados Dennis y Winnie para prevenir algún ataque de los flancos, y en la retaguardia, cubriéndolos, Wilbur.

Dennis notó que Clarisse movía la mano frenéticamente contra su pierna, como si tocara una tecla de piano invisible, parecía un tic nervioso, mientras la otra la tenía cerca del bolsillo. El camino terminó, llegando a una plaza de grandes dimensiones. Un pequeño obelisco cubierto de musgo y enredaderas se alzaba en el centro de la misma. El empedrado parecía más frágil y tenía marcas.

Clarisse se detuvo en seco sin poner un pie en la explanada.

—¿Qué pasó? —inquirió Winnie.

—¿No huelen eso? —les preguntó Clarisse.

—¿Qué?

—Eso… —Apuntó con su mano al obelisco—. Huele raro.

Winnie la miró confundida y luego le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Wilbur. Éste bajó las orejas. Dennis le puso una mano en el hombro a la morena.

—¿Ustedes huelen algo? —les preguntó Dennis a ambos lobos; negaron—. Entonces no hay problema, vamos.

Apenas puso un pie en la plaza sintió que la misma dio un giro completo y, cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa, se quedó sin habla. Hombres lobos aparecieron por donde quiera que veía. Había en todos los caminos que daban a la rotonda, sobre los techos de las casas, y en la misma plaza. Junto al obelisco, dentro de la enorme manada de lobos, destacando entre ese mar de pelaje marrón, había una mujer de nariz alargada, color verde y con lunares en el rostro.

—¿Brujas? —espetó Winnie—. ¿Por qué demonios los ayudan brujas?

Wilbur y Winnie se pusieron al frente de Dennis y Clarisse. El vampiro le tomó del hombro a la morena y la hizo volver a verlo.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —le susurró a Clarisse—. Ni Winnie ni Wilbur se dieron cuenta, pero tú sí.

Clarisse se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, solo lo supe —sonrió y miró fijamente a la horda de lobos—. Tendremos que abrirnos paso, ¿cierto?

—Supongo —reconoció.

Luego de asentir emocionada y sin mediar palabras, Clarisse salió corriendo hacia la manda de monstruos, como si llevara toda la vida haciéndolo. Dennis se quedó estático, nunca habría pensado que ella haría semejante locura. Los lobos quedaron de la misma manera, tanto así que cuando Clarisse lanzó el primer golpe, dejando inconsciente a uno, fue cuando los demás reaccionaron.

Detrás de ella, con una cara de enorme miedo y preocupación, se lanzó Wilbur. Ambos, tanto la morena como el lobo, se cubrían mutuamente y, si algún otro lobo venía a tratar de atacar a alguno de los dos, el otro salía en su defensa. Parecía que se leyeran los movimientos el uno a otro.

Winnie se quedó pasmada y le lanzó una mirada expectante al vampiro.

—¡Vamos! —apremió Dennis, saliendo de su impresión—. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

Los dos se lanzaron contra la jauría de lobos. Dennis observó cómo, literalmente, una pared de lobos se alzaban contra ellos, bloqueándoles el paso hacia adelante y tratando de separarlos. Lograron su cometido, aunque no por completo, puesto que separaron al cuarteto, pero antes de que le bloquearan la vista de Winnie, Dennis se colocó a su lado, espalda contra espalda. De esa manera podrían cubrirse mutuamente al igual que Wilbur y Clarisse.

—¿Cómo terminamos en esto? —preguntó Winnie.

—Clarisse… ¡Agáchate! —Derribó a un lobo que iba a por Winnie—. Ella solo preguntó si tendríamos que abrirnos paso y luego se lanzó sin más.

Winnie chistó mientras derribaba a otro lobo.

—Eso es muy extremo, incluso para ella —afirmó—. Clarisse no es de las que se lanza a atacar así como así, ella analiza la situación y luego planea como ganar de la manera más limpia y rápida.

Dennis bufó, esquivando un zarpazo de un lobo y derribando a otro.

—¿Estás segura que hablamos de la misma Clarisse?

—Tú porque no lo recuerdas, pero ella es cinta negra en varias artes marciales.

La sorpresa fue tal al oírla que faltó poco para que uno de los licántropos le diera un golpe al mentón, por suerte, lo esquivó a tiempo. La jauría de lobos estaba empezando a reducirse e número. O terminaban inconscientes en el suelo o se retiraban al ver que solo cuatro estaban haciéndoles frente y ganándole a todos ellos. La bruja estaba empezando a levitar en el aire sobre su escoba y al separarse del obelisco la plaza dio un giro completo y todos los lobos desaparecieron.

—¿Y los lobos? —preguntó Dennis, tambaleándose.

—No están aquí, ella los trasportó —dedujo Winnie—. Por eso estaba junto al obelisco, mientras los mantenía aquí no podía alejarse del pilar, pero como vio que estábamos ganando, se retira. —Winnie fue a dar un paso, pero cayó de rodilla, presa del efecto del traslado—. ¡Que no escape! Si lo hace dará alarma a los demás, y ahí sí vendrán más. ¡Y no toquen el obelisco!

Dennis trató de hacer algo, sin embargo, los efectos del traslado le estaban pasando factura. Se tambaleó y cayó al suelo. Trató de levantarse, sin éxito; sentía las piernas como de goma. Miró cómo la bruja cada vez empezaba a elevarse más alto y llegó a pensar que no podrían detenerla, pero, en el último momento, Clarisse saltó como un demonio y la tomó del tobillo.

De un tirón la hizo desequilibrarse de la escoba y logró bajarla. Le hizo una llave colocándola debajo de ella y de esa manera, cuando llegaron al suelo, la que recibió el golpe fue la bruja. Cuando impactaron, la bruja soltó un lastimero chillido y se desmayó, mientras Clarisse se levantaba con una sonrisa eufórica y una raspadura en el brazo que tenía alrededor del cuello de la bruja. Dennis notó un ligero cambio en ella y esta vez sus ojos no lo engañaban: los ojos de Clarisse pasaron de marrón claro a color miel, la melena castaña le había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, llegándole a la cintura.

Winnie se levantó y caminó hasta dónde estaba Wilbur, tambaleándose por mantenerse de pie.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —le espetó a Wilbur, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa. Él ladeó la vista y bajó las orejas—. ¡Tenía derecho de saberlo!

Dennis se quedó sin habla, no comprendía nada de lo que ocurría. Pasaba la mirada de Wilbur a Clarisse repetidamente tratando de hallar algún patrón que explicara la situación.

—¿Por qué la dejaste venir así? —Winnie zarandeó a Wilbur—. ¿Cuánto tiene?

Dennis se puso de pie con esfuerzo, caminó hasta Winnie y le colocó una mano en el hombro, tratando de apaciguarla.

—¿Qué sucede Winnie? —Wilbur le lanzó una mirada suplicante al vampiro para que intercediera por él. Dennis no decidía si la situación le parecía cómica o preocupante por el tono de la loba—. Calma, ¿sí? Ahora si quieren… ¿me explican qué sucede? Y suelta a Wilbur —añadió, viendo que él estaba empezando a mostrar señales de asfixia— que lo estás ahogando.

Ella soltó al lobo, cayendo este al suelo. Wilbur se sobó el cuello y, tosiendo, miró a Dennis como tratando de elegir las palabras. El vampiro seguía en las mismas, nadie le decía con respuestas claras.

—¿Cómo fui tan ciega? —refunfuñó Winnie dando vueltas alrededor de Clarisse y examinándola con la mirada—. Todas esas miradas, esas atenciones, por eso casi siempre la llevabas en la espada cada que podías. Sabía que había gato encerrado. —Le lanzó una mirada enojada a Dennis, quien sonrió sin entender nada aún.

Dennis ayudó a levantar a Wilbur y ambos fueron junto a Clarisse y Winnie.

—Alguien puede aclararme qué sucede, digo, si no les molesta, porque pareciera que acabara de morir alguien.

—Incluso está sufriendo los mismos cambios que Caroline —soltó Winnie a nadie en específico, levantando las manos, exasperada. Se volvió hacia su hermano—. ¿Por qué le permitiste venir Wilbur?

Clarisse carraspeó sonriente, le puso una mano en el hombro a Winnie y miró risueña a Dennis.

—Calma Winnie, sabes muy bien que no iban a poder convencerme de quedarme —le dijo a Winnie—. Además, no va a pasar nada malo, relájate. Ni siquiera Wilbur formó tanto alboroto.

Winnie le lanzó una mirada furtiva.

—Sabes que estar aquí los acelera, ¿verdad?

La expresión se le tornó seria a Clarisse.

—Sí.

Winnie soltó un bufido enojada. Clarisse perdió la seriedad y, riendo, se acercó a Dennis, le puso ambas manos en los hombros y lo miró a los ojos, divertida.

—Felicidades —dijo—, vas a ser tío. —Se volvió hacia Wilbur—. Ya me tomé una, ¿tienes la otra?

Dennis se quedó en blanco con esa afirmación. Miró de reojo a Wilbur y este se mostraba apenado y no hacía contacto visual con nadie, levantó un pequeño tubito con un líquido color caramelo y se lo dio a la morena.

—Como que… —A Dennis ahora le cuadró todo. Los cuidados del lobo con la morena, la enorme sensación de protección cuando se había puesto la pareja del collar, las reacciones cuando le decían que ella estaba bien—. ¿E-estás embarazada?

Winnie le lanzó una mirada de «Te lo dije», mientras le recriminaba en la mente un claro y fuerte: _Te dije que era muy raro que Wilbur se comportara de esa manera. Era demasiado obvio, y aún así no lo deduje_. Dennis, por su parte, sentía una enorme alegría que ni siquiera sabía de dónde venía. En ese momento se renegaba el no tener los recuerdos que motivaran esa sensación en él. Salió de su ensimismamiento y miró a Winnie, como tratando de que le explicase el aspecto de Clarisse.

—Eso pasa cuando se está embarazada —dijo Winnie como si fuera lo más común—. Se sufren cambios… variables. En Caroline fue algo parecido, solo que a ella le salieron colmillos que luego volvieron a su tamaño normal. —Suspiró—. En Clarisse solo fueron los ojos y el cabello. —Se giró a Wilbur—. ¿Cuándo demonios pensabas decírmelo?

El lobo se rascó la nuca, apenado.

—No es que no quisiera Winnie, es solo que no sabíamos qué iba a pasar.

—Explícate.

—¡Oh, vamos! —se quejó él, empezando a molestarse—. Es obvio. Clarisse es la primera humana que espera crías de hombre lobo. No sabía si sobrevivirían o incluso si le afectarían. ¡Debes entenderme!

Winnie balbuceó tratando de disculparse con el lobo, Dennis le dio la mano para calmarla.

«Tranquila, después de todo no sabías sus motivos.»

 _Es verdad_ , dijo Winnie. _Es solo que me molesta que no me lo dijera_.

«¿Por qué?»

 _Los licántropas somos sensibles con ese tema._

«¿Todas las mujeres lobas?»

 _Si_ , dijo Winnie, asintiendo a la vez. _Si mamá lo hubiera sabido, habría estado pendiente día y noche de Clarisse. Así fue con Caroline_.

—¿Y cuanto tienen? —le preguntó Dennis a Wilbur y Clarisse, entusiasmado.

—Un mes —dijeron al unísono, sonriendo; Clarisse agregó con una sonrisa pícara—: ¿Para cuándo el de ustedes?

Winnie pegó un ligero respingo y ahogó un gritito. Dennis por otro lado sintió como si la cara le fuese a explotar. Clarisse se bebió el contenido del frasquito haciendo un mohín, acto seguido siguió caminando junto a Wilbur rumbo a la capilla sobre la colina.

Dennis y Winnie, saliendo de su vergüenza, siguieron a la pareja.

Durante el camino el trayecto se volvió mucho más sencillo. Las calles no giraban tanto, no se dividían tanto, eran en su mayoría vías rectas, con algún que otro giro, pero nada más. Y mientras caminaban, Dennis le preguntaba a Winnie cosas referentes del estado de Clarisse. La mayoría, dudas simples sobre el estado y que le dijera algunas cosas sobre los cuatro para intentar así recordar algo.

Cuando se puso a pensar le encontró sentido a lo que le había dicho Licaón antes de salir de la cueva.

«Protege a esos dos. Puede que el consejo esté disuelto, pero los lobos aguerridos y necios los atacarán a ambos cuando se enteren. Ellos podrían hacer la diferencia. Después de todo, serán los primeros que…»

Ahora lo entendía a la perfección, y más aún con las palabras de Wilbur. Ellos dos eran la primera pareja lobo/humano que iban a tener una cría, por ende, los miembros del disuelto Consejo los tomarían como objetivo. Sin embargo, aún no encontraba la razón en concreto. ¿Qué tenía de malo aquello?

—Winnie, ¿qué quisiste decir con que los aceleraba? —le susurró a la loba, tiempo después.

—Sentiste los cambios cuando comenzó Walpurgis, ¿cierto?

—Sí. —No fue mucho, la verdad; solo sintió como un cosquilleo más fuerte en el cuerpo, como si lo hubieran sobrecargado con electricidad estática.

—Bueno, ahora aplica eso a Clarisse. Ella es humana, pero los pequeños no, por ende los afecta la Noche. —Trató de buscar las palabras—. Uno de los efectos que tendrán, supongo, es que crecerán más rápido.

Dennis quedó un poco confundido.

—¿Y cuanto dura la gestación?

—Seis meses.

—¿Seis? ¿No se suponen que deben de ser nueve?

—Recuerda que no son humanos normales, son lobos con genes humanos o viceversa. Solo te doy una fecha de gestación común entre los licántropos —añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Entonces quieres decir que nacerán antes?

—Puede ser —caviló—, nunca se sabe cómo puede afectarles la Noche.

Dennis decidió no preguntar más. Aún no captaba por completo todo ese lío de la gestación distinta. Siguieron caminando por el pueblo, cada vez estaban más cerca de los límites. Luego de salir deberían subir la cuesta tipo pradera y llegarían a la capilla en la punta de la colina.

Miró a Clarisse y Wilbur caminando al frente. Él la llevaba tomada de la mano y cada tanto volteaba a verla, asegurándose de que estuviera bien. Ahora que sabía los motivos, a Dennis le parecía normal la atención de él con ella. Era algo que el también haría con Winnie si fuera el caso. Y al imaginarse a él en esa misma situación sintió lo embargó una enorme pena, pero a la vez ternura. Se imaginó a ambos cargando unos lobitos-vampíricos en brazos, mientras otros corrían por el vestíbulo del hotel. La sola idea hizo que la cara se le pusiera colorada. En esos momentos agradecía que el collar estuviera atrofiado y que Winnie no percibiera sus emociones, porque ¿cómo explicárselo?

—¿Sucede algo, zing-zing? —preguntó Winnie, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento—. Estás rojo.

Dennis trató de decir algo pero solo le salían balbuceos incoherentes. Winnie rió.

Al ver a Clarisse y Wilbur se alegraba por ellos. Se sentía extraño por dentro. Estos últimos días habían sido algo que Dennis no sabía cómo interpretar. Sí, ellos eran sus amigos y Winnie era algo más que eso, pero el hecho de no poder recordar nada de lo que habían vivido lo hacía sentir incompleto. Aunque de algo estaba seguro, ellos nunca lo dejarían a su suerte, y que estuvieran allí junto a él se lo confirmaba.

—Es solo que —dijo con vacilación—, me alegro por ellos.

—Yo también, después de todo, seré tía —dijo Winnie con una sonrisa.

—Sí, por eso también —dijo Dennis, sin saber muy bien cómo ocultar lo que había pensado—. Pero al verlos así, tan alegres, me imagino cómo estarán cuando nazcan y anden por todo el hotel. Lo que quiero decir es que al verlos así me imagino que tal vez algún día, cuando todo esto termine…

—Oh —dijo.

Era difícil saberlo con la tenue luz de la luna, pero a Dennis le pareció que Winnie estaba sonrojándose.

Temió haber hablado demasiado. Pese a que Clarisse y Wilbur le habían dicho que Winnie era su pareja, él aún no podía creérselo. Sí, cada vez que le daba la mano, la abrazaba y la besaba, algo en él se agitaba, o se calmaba si estaba nervioso. Ella era como su complemento. Durante estos días había vuelto a forjar los lazos con ella y poco a poco empezaba a darse cuenta de que sin ella no podía vivir. Cuando la hirieron una parte de él se quebró con ella. Le había aterrado como nunca pensar que la perdería, por eso cuando la volvió a ver no había dudado en lanzarse y darle un beso.

Sin embargo, temía romper lo poco que había avanzado con ella al hablarle de eso.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Yo… solo fue un pensamiento que me llegó. Puras ilusiones. Olvida lo que dije…

—¡No! —repuso ella—. No, Dennis. Mi zing, es muy hermoso de tu parte. Es solo que… me agarraste por sorpresa.

Winnie le dio la mano a Dennis ladeando la vista, notoriamente apenada.

—Yo… yo también he pensado lo mismo… Y-ya sabes, tener una familia…

Por un breve instante luego de oírla decir eso, Dennis pensó que sus mejillas entrarían en combustión espontánea de la pena. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y no dijo más nada. No había necesidad de decir más. Ni por palabras, ni en pensamiento. Ambos se entendían a la perfección.

Siguieron caminando por el pueblo hasta que salieron del mismo. Habían perdido la noción del tiempo. Dennis miró el cielo y la luna estaba casi en su punto más alto; supuso que la hora debería rondar entre las nueve y diez de la noche.

La luz de la capilla se intensificó y como consecuencia de esto a Dennis le fallaron los tiempos, estuvo a punto de caerse, pero Winnie lo evitó. Le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento la cual ella devolvió, las cuales se disiparon cuando vieron qué los esperaba más adelante.

Habían llegado a la especie de pradera donde la cuesta se empinaba para llegar al templo, y esta que debería de ser verde, o gris por el camino empedrado que llevaba arriba, estaba cubierta de un marrón de distintas tonalidades. Toda la cuesta estaba repleta de hombres lobos. Adonde quiera que mirara había hombres lobos; estimó unos cuantos cientos.

De entre toda esa jauría de lobos salió uno más grande que los demás. Uno que fácilmente medía dos metros de alto. Tenía el cuerpo fornido y lleno de cicatrices, los colmillos le sobresalían de los labios, dispuestos a partir y desgarrar todo lo que se le pusiera en frente, los ojos eran de un negro total y estaban centrados en Dennis.

Cuando vio al lobo sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, esas que empezó a asociar con sus recuerdos, indicándole que él y ese lobo habían cruzado caminos antes. Solo tenía una posibilidad para semejante monstruo que difería de los licántropos a su lado como un pino contra un arbusto.

—Mestizo —rugió el lobo con odio—. Nos volvemos a encontrar…

—No ha cambiado nada —murmuró Winnie, para sí.

—¿Acaso…? —inquirió Dennis; ¿sería ese lobo con quien Winnie le había dicho que había peleado?

—Lo conocemos —respondió ella a la pregunta no formulada. Le apretó más la mano a Dennis, como si tratara de reprimirse su miedo—. Él es Bertrand, el primer hombre lobo, el líder del ex-consejo de la Luna y el que dejó así a Licaón. —Hizo una pausa—. A él fue quien tú derrotaste.

Bertrand dio un aullido que sonó como si estuviera haciendo gárgaras con trozos de metal, y la enorme jauría de lobos se abalanzó sobre ellos.

Instintivamente Dennis se colocó contra la espalda de Winnie y ambos contra la de Wilbur y Clarisse. Cuando vio los cientos y cientos de lobos venir contra ellos cuatro, las piernas le flaquearon. Era imposible que salieran de esa sanos y salvos, eran demasiados lobos, y peor aún, la Noche de Walpurgis los fortalecía al igual que a ellos.

—No creo que salgamos de esta —musitó Dennis.

—Saldremos, zing-zing —aseguró Winnie—. Aun no sé cómo, pero lo haremos.

Dennis sonrió agradeciendo la actitud positiva de ella, sin embargo, la situación era otra. Cuando los lobos estaban casi sobre ellos un rugido los detuvo.

No fue un rugido como tal, sino que pareció más bien un aullido, uno tan fuerte que sonó como un rugido. La magnitud del aullido casi le destrozó los tímpanos a Dennis e hizo que todos los licántropos (incluidos Winnie y Wilbur) se mostraran sumisos.

Un coro de aullidos más suaves, más animales, le siguió a este. Una niebla purpura apareció entre los cuatro y la jauría de lobos, se comprimió y explotó en múltiples ráfagas, alejándolos.

Otra voz más humana y grave que la del aullido resonó con un «¡Huh!» desde lo lejos. Al oírlo, a los cuatro y a la jauría de lobos los inundó una enorme ola de terror. A Dennis lo asaltaron unas enormes ganas de salir corriendo de allí, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo hasta que cayó en cuenta de que esas ganas no eran de él, debía ser algún tipo de magia.

Giró la vista hacia el origen del sonido, y una enorme sonrisa se le asomó en los labios.

Detrás de ellos, en la salida del pueblo, se encontraban monstruos que Dennis nunca pensó que estarían allí. En el suelo, escoltado por una enorme jauría de lobos reales, de todas las razas existentes, se hallaba un hombre lobo fornido, con el torso al aire y lleno de cicatrices, y una cicatriz en el ojo derecho. Llevaba una especie de vaqueros cortos desgastados, pero que con su apariencia de gladiador, parecía más bien una de las falditas de guerra antigua.

En el cielo había una monstruo, esta vez con su forma verdadera, solo que ahora era menos aterradora y más hermosa. De una tez oscura, como un grano de café tostado al sol, cabellera ondulada marrón que le caía hasta la cintura, una sonrisa que parecía que o te mataría o te besaría (o las dos cosas), unos ojos oscuros y unas enormes alas de dragón a la espalda.

Sobre el tejado de una casa se hallaba uno que era horrible, en el mejor sentido de la palabra. Había aumentado su estatura unos centímetros y los hombros estaban derechos, los ojos eran aún más saltones y más rojos. El rostro parecía habérsele triplicado en abolladuras y fealdad, los dientes amarillos y chuecos se asomaban sobre sus labios.

—¡Chico! —gritó Grendel—. ¿Llegamos tarde?


	10. Sheut

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. ¡Esto se va a descontrolar! :v Si queires saber los enfrentamientos pues ¡Lee! :v Y verás que este capítulo tiene mucha pelea y el toque de la última parte es ¡Uf!. Disfruta. Gracias por leer.

 **Daniel Shurtugal:** gracias por tu review. Huehuehuehuehue :v A sí te quería :v Que la emoción no diera abasto :v Y aquí verás vergazos. Espero que guste. Gracias por leer.

 **algebra12:** gracias por tu review. Sí, me pegó un ataque de inspiración que terminé escribiendo todo el fic en cinco días :v Solo que lo subo cap por acp o varios cap cuando me provoca. Sí, tu fuiste el segundo que lo intuyó. Espero que te gusten los vergazos :v. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **X**

 **Sheut**

Dennis, Winnie, Clarisse y Wilbur estaban en shock. Ninguno de los cuatro podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Antes de que Dennis pudiera siquiera decir algo, Licaón, Lilito y Grendel se lanzaron al ataque dando un grito, pero más que un grito de guerra, parecía más bien un grito juerguista.

Licaón salió primero, lanzó un grueso y sonoro aullido al aire; la magnitud del mismo casi le destruye los tímpanos a Dennis, aunque sirvió para dominar por unos segundos a los sorprendidos licántropos. Los lobos reales tras Licaón corrieron a su lado, escoltándolo como una guardia y, el que Dennis supuso sería el Beta de la manada, lanzó un aullido, agudo y constante, y la jauría de lobos se separó en dos, cargando cada uno contra los hombres lobos. Licaón, por su parte, usó la manada de lobos como distracción y se lanzó contra Bertrand.

—Cuanto tiempo, cachorro —saludó dándole un zarpazo a Bertrand en el rostro. Bertrand superaba en tamaño a Licaón, mas este no se dejaba amedrentar—. ¿Cómo llevas que un niño te haya vencido?

Las palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado en Bertrand, que rugió furioso y sin reparar en más nadie, se enfrascó en una pelea con Licaón. Los lobos peleaban contra los hombres lobos como los animales que eran, gruñían, mordían y lanzaban zarpazos a los licántropos, ambos bandos querían despedazarse los unos a los otros sin medirse en las consecuencias. Eso era unos cientos, los otros pares de cientos, al salir de su impresión, cargaron contra los cuatro.

Grendel llegó al lado del vampiro y le guiñó un ojo al preparado Dennis que, junto a Winnie, Wilbur y Clarisse, estaban listos para hacerles frente a la ola de hombres lobo que venían hacia ellos. El trol se quedó quieto al frente de los cuatro, esperando que la inminente ola de licántropos llegara. Dennis iba a advertirle que saliera de allí o lo iban a despedazar, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, este miró al cielo y lanzó un suspiro divertido. Dennis lo imitó, buscando en el cielo lo que lo hizo dar aquel suspiro.

Arriba, alzándose en el firmamento nocturno, estaba Lilito. Un ligero y casi imperceptible nubarrón morado se ensortijaba en sus manos y cuerpo, acto seguido Dennis oyó una enorme aspiración y cuando posó la vista en Grendel por poco no le dio un infarto. El trol, que no debería llegarle más alto del pecho gracias a su repentino estiramiento, tenía, literalmente, la cabeza a punto de explotar. El cráneo de Grendel era unas cinco veces más grande de lo normal, los ojos parecían dos globos de aire y la mandíbula se le había dislocado, dejando a la vista de todos los enormes y chuecos dientes amarillos.

—Tápense los oídos —advirtió Lilito, desde el cielo, y por más lejos que estaba, pudo escuchar su voz con suavidad y una claridad enormes.

Winnie, Wilbur y Clarisse lo hicieron al momento, sin embargo, Dennis, no había salido de la enorme (por no decir traumática) sorpresa que le causó el repentino cambio de Grendel, no lo hizo a tiempo; y cuando unos treinta hombres lobos saltaron con las garras en alto y los colmillos a la vista, el trol soltó un enorme y gutural «¡Huh!».

Dennis se tambaleó un poco y estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Los lobos que habían atacado cayeron al suelo gimiendo y algunos hasta llorando, mientras el aspecto de Grendel volvió a su fealdad normal y con un suspiro, levantó su mano al cielo con el pulgar arriba, haciéndole un gesto de aprobación a la súcuba.

Lo siguiente que vio Dennis fue una suave neblina purpura envolviéndose alrededor de los hombres lobos que gimoteaban en el suelo. Cuando todos y cada uno estuvieron envueltos en la misma, Lilito chirrió como cuando él le ganó en la partida de ajedrez, solo que esta vez no era un simple quejido, era como una aspiración.

Aspirar fue la palabra con la que relacionó lo que hizo la súcuba: ella inspiro aire con su boca tan fuerte que parecía un ventilador industrial. La niebla alrededor de los hombres lobos empezó a girar cada vez más rápido hasta que literalmente no se veía nada de ellos, solo eran una borrosa mancha morada. La niebla se volvió como el embudo de un huracán, solo que en lugar de la parte más fina estar hacia el suelo, estaba hacia Lilito, y pequeños destellitos de colores subían junto con la neblina hacia ella. Luego de aspirarla toda hubo un silencio sepulcral.

Los lobos que antes habían gimoteado y estaban asustados en el suelo ahora eran solo una montañita de ceniza y polvo que estaba siendo dispersada por el frío viento nocturno. Dennis recordó las palabras de Lilito cuando había terminado en su cueva: «Deberías haber muerto, haberte vuelto polvo y quedarte sin alma.» Tragó grueso y comprendió que eso fue lo que les había ocurrido a ellos.

—Lindo, ¿no? —dijo Grendel.

Dennis salió de su impacto y logró cómo recordar cómo decir las palabras juntas.

—¿Có…cómo es posible? —musitó, mirando la escena.

A izquierda y derecha los lobos y los licántropos arañaban, mordían, aullaban y pateaban, despedazándose los unos a los otros. En el grupo de la derecha Licaón y Bertrand estaban en una lucha sin cuartel y en el grupo de la izquierda, Lilito volaba como un demonio (lo que en parte era) causando pequeñas explosiones con la neblina, levantando lobos y dejándolos caer desde mucha altura, causando todo tipo de estragos.

—¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto? —preguntó Dennis.

—Te dije que necesitaba recursos. —Grendel se encogió de hombros con falsa modestia—. Cuando le dije a Lilito y Licaón de la que formarías no dudaron en venir, en parte porque el viejo aprovecharía el empujón de la Noche para descombrárselas con ese. —Apuntó a Bertrand por sobre su hombro—. Y con Lili pues, ¿qué súcuba se resiste a tanto caos? Las almas abundan y ella siempre tiene hambre, además de que dijo algo sobre que una elección que harás.

—¿Qué elección? —quiso saber Winnie, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

Dennis tragó saliva, nervioso, no le había contado a ella, o a los otros dos, sobre lo que le dijo Lilito en la cueva.

—Nada, no te preocupes —la tranquilizó, y se giró hacia Grendel—. ¿Qué sucedió contigo? Has crecido un poco y te ves más… amenazante. —«Horripilante» quiso decir, pero se abstuvo.

Grendel sonrió con orgullo.

—Es el efecto de la Noche, chico —respondió—. Mientras más viejo el monstruo más poder le da y más cambia.

Asintió, comprendiendo; por eso Grendel se veía un poco más alto y más feo, por eso Lilito no parecía una momia decrépita y al borde de la muerte, pero sobre todo, le sorprendió el enorme cambio en Licaón. El hombre lobo no era ni la sombra de lo que era antes de la Noche.

La luz en la capilla se intensificó al punto de que emitía el mismo brillo que un anuncio de neón y Dennis se sintió mareado, la vista empezó a nublársele. Grendel chistó.

—Rápido váyanse —apremió este a los demás, sacándolos de sus pensamientos—. Han comenzado.

Espabilándose y dándose unas palmadas en las mejillas para volver en sí, Dennis asintió, miró a los demás a su espalda y ellos comprendieron. Salieron corriendo junto al trol colina arriba. Mientras más ascendían más podían apreciar la especie de guerra que se estaba librando. A un lado Licaón y Bertrand se repartían golpes, mordeduras y zarpazos como luchadores profesionales; a otro lado Lilito volaba riéndose con enorme regocijo mientras tomaba un lobo y lo elevaba en el aire, le daba un beso y este se disolvía en polvo; mientras en tierra, los lobos de Licaón peleaban con uñas y dientes con los licántropos de Bertrand.

Una nueva ola de hombres lobos salió de la iglesia y cargó contra ellos. Dennis pensó en una manera de evadirlos, mas eran demasiados como para lograrlo. Los demás parecieron intuirlo también porque cuando los volteó a ver ellos tenían el ceño fruncido.

—Les haré pantalla —gritó Grendel—, ustedes sigan corriendo y no se detengan.

Dennis y los demás asintieron y siguieron corriendo cuesta arriba. El vampiro oyó una inspiración a sus espaldas y, por experiencia, supo lo que Grendel haría. El bullicio causado por los lobos y la aspiración del trol no dejaba que se oyeran las advertencias que le daba a los tres, por lo que les hizo una seña para que se taparan los oídos.

Los cuatro subían cada vez más y la jauría de lobos más se acercaba. Cuando faltaba poco para que chocasen un grito resonó, un «¡Boo!» tan fuerte que Dennis pudo sentir como la tierra vibró y cada vello de su cuerpo se erizó. Todos los lobos cayeron gimiendo y temblando de miedo al suelo. Dennis y los demás pasaron entre ellos sin preocupación alguna y llegaron a las puertas de la capilla. Entraron.

Por dentro la iglesia se mostraba igual de imponente que por fuera: el techo tenía forma de cúpula y se alzaba a unos diez metros del suelo; los ventanales tenían un hermoso grabado y sus colores teñían la luz de la luna que entraba por ellos. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron los cuatro lobos que estaban en el centro de la iglesia, alrededor de una pequeña columna de piedra, que no les pasaba de la cintura, que emanaba un brillo opaco y una suave niebla.

Dos de los cuatro hombres lobos eran exactamente iguales. Gemelos, supuso Dennis. Tenían un físico definido, aunque no tanto como Bertrand, la única diferencia de ambos era que uno tenía los ojos verdes y el otro grises. El tercero estaba en el costado derecho, era casi del mismo tamaño y contextura que Wilbur, solo que este tenía una mirada desquiciada y, cuando vio a Clarisse, sus ojos oscuros la fijaron como objetivo.

Dennis sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza seguida de unas enormes ganas de lanzarse despedazar al lobo que estaba en medio. No tendría más edad que él, de ojos verdes y con una pequeña cicatriz en la ceja derecha que le daba un aire de maleante, al momento en que sus ojos se encontraron, pudo percibir que él despedía odio como si fuera veneno.

De reojo notó que Wilbur se colocaba delante de Clarisse al notar que el lobo de mirada desquiciada la veía fijamente. Winnie por su parte se colocó al lado de Dennis.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —le susurró Dennis, sin apartarle la mirada a los licantropos—. En especial, ¿quién es el del medio?

—Los de la izquierda son los gemelos Bourgot y Verdung y el de la derecha es Volkov —dijo Winnie—. En cuanto al del medio… es Alexis.

Él. Él era el que había orquestado el compromiso con el que Winnie no estaba a gusto, quien la había forzado a aceptar. Una furia empezó a bullir en él, gritándole que se lanzara y lo hiciera trocitos, que lo dejara irreconocible. «No solo es por lo de Winnie —susurró una voz en su mente—, fue él quien te hizo esto, quien te dejó sin memoria. ¡Acábalo!»

Alexis sonrió con malicia sin dejar de verlo, levantó una pata y dio una orden.

—Ataquen —dijo, bajándola.

Los tres lobos se lanzaron contra ellos. Como Dennis supuso el tal Volkov salió disparado contra Clarisse, esquivó un golpe de Wilbur y estiró la pata para tomar a la morena por el cuello, pero ella reaccionó rápido y le dio una patada giratoria al cuello, mandándolo al suelo.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera verificar si ambos estaban bien, los lobos que Winnie había identificado como Bourgot y Verdung los habían rodeado. Verdung contra Winnie y Bourgot contra Dennis. Él se colocó espalda contra Winnie y ella repitió la acción. Debían cubrirse mutuamente si no querían salir heridos.

Ambos lobos daban círculos alrededor, como un animal analizando su presa. Bourgot mantenía sus ojos verdes clavados en Dennis y tenía una sonrisa traviesa que lo perturbaba, haciéndolo imaginarse de qué manera estaría planeando atacarlos, mientras que Verdung analizaba de arriba abajo a Winnie y cada tres pasos exactamente posaba sus ojos grises en Wilbur y Clarisse.

—Los matamos o los dejamos moribundos —preguntó Bourgot a Verdung.

—Deberíamos. —Verdung suspiró y miró de reojo a Wilbur y Clarisse. Ambos se estaban apañándoselas contra Volkov, quien lanzaba zarpazos, golpes y patadas con soltura y rapidez; parecía que no le importaba o afectaban los golpes que Wilbur y Clarisse le daban—. Pero primero…

Todo pasó tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, sin embargo, gracias a su visión de vampiro, pudo captarlo, mas sus reflejos no lo hicieron de la misma forma.

Verdung flexionó sus piernas y se colocó en cuatro patas, para acto seguido, con un simpulso que lo propulsó como si un cañón lo hubiera disparado, fue hacia Wilbur y Clarisse. Dennis y Winnie, al reaccionar, trataron de impedirlo, pero cuando quitaron la mirada de Bourgot, este los atacó. Cuatros golpes. Cuatro rápidos y certeros golpes justo en las costillas que les sacaron el aire a ambos, dándole el tiempo suficiente a Verdung para que llegara hacia la pareja.

Wilbur se percató de que el lobo iba era en dirección a Clarisse, por lo que instintivamente la defendió, se puso entre ella y Verdung, logrando detenerlo. Verdung sonrió victorioso, y Wilbur se dio cuenta muy tarde: Clarisse estaba desprotegida contra Volkov.

Pasó en un segundo, y a la vez tan lento que Dennis pudo notar cada detalle; como si fuera una cinta, la escena transcurrió recuadro a recuadro. Clarisse logró evitar un golpe que Volkov le trató de conectar alzando los brazos, cubriéndose como un boxeador, luego ella dio un paso hacia adelante para impulsarse mientras al mismo tiempo bajaba el brazo derecho, y lo flexionaba hacia atrás para dar un golpe. Sin embargo, entró en el rango de Volkov, quien aprovechó esa apertura y le dio un zarpazo en el vientre. Quizá fue el dolor, o quizá fue el instinto de madre que la hizo hacerlo, pero cuando Clarisse se llevó las manos al vientre en un claro gesto para proteger a sus pequeños, Volkov usó aquello para conectarle un golpe en las costillas, otro al vientre y una patada al mismo lugar, mandándola al suelo.

Las risas de Verdung y Bourgot hicieron eco por la iglesia, sonando como dos hienas, mientras Volkov se acercaba a Clarisse, la cual se sostenía el abdomen con fuerza y como podía, se alejaba a rastras del lobo.

—Por traidor a tu casta, Werewolf —le espetó Bourgot a Wilbur, con macabro regocijo.

—Además —convino Verdung, burlón, encogiéndose de hombros—, en toda cacería, siempre se va por el más débil.

Dennis y Winnie trataron de ponerse de pie, pero al respirar, un dolor agudo y molesto les mermaba las fuerzas y les impedía enfocarse en levantarse.

Wilbur, en cambio, soltó un rugido que hizo que el que dio Licaón abajo en la colina pareciera de un cachorro recién nacido. Sus ojos perdieron todo el raciocinio y como un animal salvaje se enfrentó a Volkov. Dennis pudo jurar que vio como Volkov, a quien no parecía afectarle las heridas, hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Wilbur le dio un zarpazo en el rostro con tal fuerza que le dejó una marca de arriba abajo, y con tal profundidad que era seguro que le hizo perder el ojo.

Volkov se llevó una pata a la cara, y trató de golpear a Wilbur, este reaccionó mucho antes; esquivó el golpe e intentó asestar un zarpazo al estómago de Volkov. Él lo esquivó, sin embargo, no con la suficiente velocidad. Wilbur estiró los dedos de sus patas y los puso juntos, asemejando una flecha, sus garras se habían alargado mucho más de lo normal, brillando con la luz de la luna que se colaba por los ventanales, y con un solo movimiento las clavó en las costillas de Volkov. Acto seguido giró sobre sí mismo y se colocó detrás del lobo, haciéndole la misma llave que Clarisse a la bruja. Con sus pies le dio una patada en cada pantorrilla haciéndolo caer de rodillas, colocó ambas patas alrededor del cuello de Volkov y con un gruñido de ira hizo presión hacia arriba.

—¡Wilbur basta! —Winnie intentó hacerlo razonar—. ¡Vas a…!

 _Crac._

Fue un sonido tan mínimo que si no fuera por su agudo oído vampírico, Dennis no lo hubiera escuchado.

Wilbur lo soltó y Volkov se desplomó con un ruido sordo, ahogado, como el peso muerto que era; el oído de Dennis pudo captar los mínimos gruñidos que soltaba su cuñado, enseñando los colmillos, y cuando él volteó a mirar a los lobos gemelos junto a ellos, Dennis se movió de golpe, como si a su cuerpo le hubieran inyectado adrenalina, se levantó usando su velocidad y tomó a Winnie de la cintura, alejándola lo más que podía de ambos lobos.

Un momento después, Wilbur se precipitó hacia ellos de la misma forma que lo había hecho Verdung, le dio un golpe a dicho licántropo que lo noqueó en el sitio, y un zarpazo al pecho de Bourgot que lo hizo soltar un gemido lastimero.

Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron con estrépito dejando ver a Lilito, Grendel y Licaón. Este último llevaba a rastras el cuerpo inconsciente de Bertrand; el hombre lobo original tenía la cara desfigurada de tantos golpes y cortes, el cuerpo era lo mismo, parecía un mapa topográfico, hendiduras y líneas causadas por colmillos y garras. Detrás de Licaón venían unos pocos lobos escoltándolo.

Al ver a Clarisse en el suelo Grendel se sorprendió y fue corriendo hacia ella, tanto como su cuerpo se lo permitía. Winnie hizo lo mismo. Lilito chasqueó los dedos y una niebla se arremolinó en las muñecas y tobillos de Wilbur, quien estaba propinándole la golpiza de su vida a Bourgot, haciéndolo caer al suelo; la niebla funcionaba como ataduras para el hombre lobo que se revolvía furioso en el suelo, arrastrándose hacia Bourgot.

Licaón caminó y se colocó al frente de Wilbur, le dio una cachetada y este se calmó.

—¡Reacciona! —Las orejas de Wilbur bajaron y volvieron a subir, dando a entender que volvió en sí—. ¿Cómo es posible que dejaras que la Noche te dominara? ¡Todo porque lastimaron a la humana!

Las orejas de Wilbur se irguieron con tal fuerza que parecía que se iban a desprender, giró la vista hacia Clarisse, quien se retorcía de dolor en el piso, sujetándose el vientre, y los ojos se le pusieron acuosos.

—Suéltame —rogó Wilbur, retorciéndose—. Por favor, necesito saber…

Lilito chasqueó los dedos y la niebla se disipó, Wilbur se levantó y, dando traspiés, se acercó a Clarisse.

Y de pronto, un carraspeó burlón surcó la escena, como cortando la atmosfera de dolor que había; nadie le prestó atención, o tal vez nadie la oyó, pero Dennis giró su cabeza hacia la columna donde se encontraba Alexis como si una fuerza infinitamente mayor que él lo obligara. La columna brilló con más fuerza, llegando al punto de empezar a hacerse cegadora. Dennis había olvidado a Alexis por lo que pasó con Clarisse, y cuando lo miró, él tenía una sonrisa victoriosa, burlesca, cínica.

Y luego, como incitándolo, levantó una collar con una esferita color azul.

—¿Por qué no vienes por tus recuerdos? —lo tentó.

Lleno de ira, Dennis arremetió contra el lobo. Apenas dio un paso y todo su mundo dio una vuelta. Las piernas las sintió de goma, la visión empezó a volvérsele borrosa, la cabeza le daba vueltas y los oídos se le taponaron de la presión.

Alexis puso una pata en la columna, sosteniendo con la otra la esferita azul que Dennis supuso era parte de su Ren, sus recuerdos; movió los labios murmurando algo y Dennis sintió como si una fuerza invisible le hubiera clavado un arpón en el ombligo y lo jalara con fuerza hacia el lobo.

—Hora de que me entregues tu Sheut, escoria.

La sombra de Dennis se refractó y se movió por el suelo hacia la luz, contra toda lógica; el viento arremetió con fuerza, quebrando los elaborados ventanales de la iglesia; la luz y la sombra de Dennis parecieron unirse en dirección a Alexis. Sintió como si algo le succionara la vida y, acto seguido, una pequeña esferita, del mismo tamaño que la azul que tenía el lobo, se formó en el collar del mismo, solo que esta era de color negro.

—¡No! —gritó Winnie, asustada.

Dennis cayó de rodillas y empezó a sentir un frío y una enorme calma, dándose cuenta de cómo las fuerzas lo iban dejando.

La esfera negra brilló con fuerza, y Alexis empezó a levitar en el aire; los colmillos delanteros se alargaron hasta que se asomaron sobre sus labios y sus ojos se pusieron rojos. Miró a Dennis y rió victorioso.

—Con tus propios poderes destruiré todo lo que aprecias —le dijo con una voz gutural—. Y ya sé por dónde comenzar.

Lanzó una de las piedras negras que Dennis usaba para trasportarse y Alexis desapareció en un nubarrón de humo negro.

Dennis oía las voces de todos gritando su nombre, pero era como si hablaran a través de una pared o por un tubo, se oían lejanas y ahogadas. El cuerpo le empezó a temblar generando espasmos y cayó boca abajo al suelo.

Winnie llegó a su lado y le dio la vuelta.

—Dennis —suplicó—, mi Zing, resiste.

Él sonrió para sus adentros, si iba a morir, le alegraba hacerlo viendo a la loba que ama. Y poco a poco todo comenzó a ponerse oscuro.


	11. Mi decisión, mi familia, mi futuro

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Lo sé, lo sé, me halagas :v Lo de Grendel, pues, como dije antes, no tiene que serlo :v Y eso es lo bueno. En cuanto a lo de cómo se salva, bueno, debes leer para saber. Gracias por leer.

 **Daniel Shurtugal:** gracias por tu review. Huehuehuehuehue :v Sí lo sé, Alexis es un maldito :v Aquí verás lo que pasará con él, espero que disfrutes cómo Dennis se las cobra :v. Gracias por leer.

 **algebra12:** gracias por tu review. Es que estoy loco, ¿no te has dado cuenta? :v En fin, espero que te guste el capítulo. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **XI**

 **Mi sacrificio, mi familia, mi futuro**

Las voces sonaban lejanas y agitadas. Había sollozos y sorpresas, pero Dennis casi no las oía claramente, era como si hubiera una pared entre él y los demás. Una pared que cada vez se hacía más grande y más gruesa. Casi no veía, solo podía percatarse de manchas borrosas moviéndose de un lado a otro y una mancha marrón chocolate a su lado, sosteniéndole la cabeza. Pequeñas gotitas de agua caían sobre su mejilla, casi haciéndole cosquillas, mas iba perdiendo la sensación muy rápidamente.

De repente, cuando casi dejó de oír, de ver y de sentir, una mancha más alta se detuvo frente a él, se agachó y le colocó una mano en el pecho; acto seguido todo se aclaró. Dennis se reincorporó con una bocanada de aire, sintiéndose como si saliera de lo profundo del mar por busca de aire. Respiró con brusquedad y tosiendo. Jadeaba. La cabeza le daba vueltas, los oídos le pitaban, el cuerpo le temblaba y le dolía respirar, pero al menos estaba consciente y la enorme oscuridad que parecía inminente había desaparecido.

Winnie ahogó un sollozo de sorpresa y lo abrazó; él se encontraba aturdido, y miró el lugar para ubicarse. A su derecha Wilbur estaba arrodillado junto a Clarisse, tomándole la mano, y con lágrimas en los ojos; junto a él, Grendel, quién emitía un tenue brillo verdoso de sus nudosas manos posadas en el vientre de la morena, que parecía aumentar de tamaño muy lentamente. A su izquierda Licaón estaba sentado sobre el cuerpo (al parecer inerte) de Bertrand, y junto a éste, Verdung y Bourgot acostados boca arriba con los ojos en blancos viendo la nada.

Todo le vino de golpe a la mente: la llegada al poblado, la pelea en la plaza, la ayuda de ellos tres en la colina, el ataque a Clarisse, la ira de Wilbur y, lo que más le aterró, Alexis quitándole su sombra y viajando a Transilvania.

Se sorprendió de seguir vivo, porque Grendel le había dicho que le habían quitado parte de su Ren, dejándole la suficiente para que siguiera vivo, sin embargo, si le llegaban a quitar una parte completa, en este caso su sombre, moriría sin remedio, ¿entonces por qué seguía vivo?

Trató de ponerse pie, consiguiéndolo apenas y gracias a que Winnie le ayudó. Miró a Lilito quien estaba a su lado.

—¿Cómo…?

La súcuba sonrió. Dennis aún no dejaba de intimidarse por sus expresiones, le parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre él y lo mataría en revancha por lo sucedido en la cueva.

—¿Sigues vivo? —completó ella, con voz cantarina y aterciopelada, desbordando una alegría casi rozando lo infantil; se estaba divirtiendo—. Gracias a mí. Logré implantarte las Sheut de esos dos lobos. —Señaló a Bourgot y Verdung por sobre su hombro—. Te hice ganar tiempo, pero no mucho. Sus sombras de licántropos no pueden mantener unidas las partes restantes de tu alma de vampiro. —Se llevó un dedo al mentón, pensativa—. Te doy diez minutos.

—¿Diez minutos? ¿De qué me van a servir diez minutos?

Lilito se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa divertida. Dennis recordó la decisión «sacrificio o muerte» que le había sugerido la súcuba y comprendió por qué lo hizo: aún no decidía, y ella estaba esperando ese momento. Él era su entretenimiento.

—Tienes diez minutos para recuperar tu sombra y tus recuerdos antes de que tu cuerpo rechace las sombra de ambos lobos o morirás. Aunque tus posibilidades no es que sean muchas.

—Oh, vaya, que tranquilizador —masculló Dennis.

—¿Y cómo llegamos? —preguntó Winnie, apremiante.

Lilito le lanzó una mirada homicida e indignada.

—¿Yo estoy pintada en la pared? —se ofendió; chasqueó los dedos y la neblina que pululaba a su alrededor se condensó en las manos del vampiro, dejando en las mismas una gruesa daga de plata. Dennis miró a la súcuba—. Debes decidir… —le recordó ella, sonriendo con macabra diversión— y más vale que lo hagas pronto.

Antes de que Dennis pudiera replicar, Lilito chasqueó los dedos y la purpura neblina se ensortijó alrededor de él y la lobuna. Se arremolinó con tal fuerza y velocidad que les impidió moverse. Todo se puso oscuro y, cuando las revoluciones de la neblina disminuyeron, ambos se encontraban en el inicio del puente que conectaba el bosque embrujado con el _Hotel Transylvania_.

La vista que observó lo llenó de terror, pero la vez de una gran ira.

Alexis estaba en el medio del puente, levitando a unos dos metros del suelo, usando el control de los poderes de Dennis haciendo levitar enormes rocas de la ladera del bosque o del mismo fondo del lago, causando que arremetieran contra el hotel, pero no lograban impactar, se deshacían.

En las puertas del hotel estaba Vlad con los brazos extendidos hacia el hombre lobo, reteniendo su ataque. Los pedruscos iban como misiles hacia el vampiro de piel azulada, pero cuando entraban dentro de su rango, el brillo en las piedras pasaba de verdusco (de las habilidades de Dennis) a un brillo rojizo y se desmoronaban en polvo.

Por su parte Drácula aprovechaba que Alexis estaba concentrado en Vlad y evacuaba a los residentes del hotel llevándoselos volando, monstruos y humanos por igual, solo que estos últimos eran respaldados por Mavis; y Jonathan junto a los padres de Winnie, hacían de protectores, tranquilizando a los que esperaban a que ambos vampiros los sacaran de allí.

Dennis empezó a caminar hacia Alexis dando traspiés, cada paso le causaba un enorme dolor y podía sentir cómo dentro de él algo luchaba por soltarse y lo jalaba en varias direcciones distintas. Recordó que Lilito le había dicho que las sombras de Bourgot y Verdung estaban manteniéndole el alma unida ya que le faltaba su propia sombra; pudiéndole encontrar sentido a la extraña sensación de cómo si tiraran de él.

Sin detenerse, apretó la daga en su mano con las fuerzas que tenía, las cuales, poco a poco estaban dejándolo. Cuando dio el décimo paso casi se desmayó. Sintió una presión horrible en el pecho y se percató de que algo le escurría de la nariz: un líquido espeso y caliente; cuando se llevó la mano al rostro se dio cuenta de que era sangre. El tiempo se le agotaba.

—Winnie —le susurró—, ¿ves a los que están allá? —Apuntó con la cabeza a los monstruos que se agolpaban detrás de la puerta giratoria del hotel—. Quiero que vayas y los ayudes.

Ella arrugó la frente, preocupada.

—¿Y pretendes que te deje así contra Alexis, en el estado en que te encuentras?

—Winnie —insistió, la sensación aumentó, era como si lo jalaran en dos direcciones distintas—, no hay tiempo para discutirlo. No dispongo de tanto.

Ella pareció indecisa, pero acató; con cuidado se quitó el brazo de Dennis de encima del cuello y le dio un rápido beso antes de irse.

—No hagas ninguna locura.

Dennis sonrió, reprimiendo una mueca de dolor al sentir una nueva punzada en el pecho.

—¿Y cómo le llamamos a lo que hemos estado haciendo durante estos días? —rió—. No prometo nada. —Le dio otro beso—. Ahora ve, mi zing.

Winnie sonrió, se dio la vuelta y fue corriendo hacia el hotel.

Dennis suspiró y dio un ahogado gemido de dolor ahora que la loba se fue y no podía oírlo. Sentía como si se estuviera quemando de adentro hacia afuera, pero consiguió regular su respiración y llamar la atención del lobo.

—¡Alexis! —gritó.

Este paró su ataque contra el hotel y volteó, sorprendido, al oír su voz; tanto que no se percató de que la Winnie pasaba fugazmente bajo él.

—¿Cómo…?

—¿Sigo vivo? —completó él, burlón y desafiante—. Necesitas más que eso para matarme.

La expresión de Alexis pasó de sorpresa a una enorme ira.

—¿Qué paso, chucho? ¿No puedes creerlo? —incitó Dennis, dando una risita despectiva—. ¿No puedes creer que hagas lo que hagas no puedes superarme? —La cabeza le palpitaba con el latir de su corazón, era como si le fuera a explotar—. Yo liberé a Winnie, yo disolví ese estúpido consejo y yo mandé al traste todas tus retorcidas ambiciones… y aún así no puedes conmigo.

Alexis soltó un rugido y Dennis rió para sus adentros. Apretó con todas sus fuerzas la daga mientras la escondía tras su espalda, le estaba costando mantenerse de pie, las piernas le flaqueaban y la vista comenzó a ponérsele borrosa. Estaba en las últimas.

—¿Qué esperas? —apremió Dennis, dándose un golpe al pecho con la mano libre, fijando sus ojos en los rojizos del licántropo—. ¡Ven por mí! ¿O tienes miedo?

Alexis se lanzó como un rayo hacia él; Dennis apenas pudo percatarse de esto, lo único que pudo prever fue la trayectoria del lobo. En su arranque de ira, Alexis cargó contra Dennis en línea recta, por lo que él solo debía moverse a un lado y evitar la embestida, pero eso era algo que no podía. No tenía fuerzas.

En su posible última movida, precipitó su peso hacia adelante, con la daga a la altura del pecho.

Las garras de Alexis se le clavaron en el cuerpo y los colmillos pararon en su hombro, haciéndolo lanzar un grito de dolor que perforó la noche; Alexis empezó a reír sin soltarle el hombro.

—¿Te ríes en tus últimos momentos? —preguntó Dennis, con sorna, jadeando—. Memorable.

Alexis ahogó un gemido de sorpresa cuando se percató de que una gruesa daga de plata estaba clavada perfectamente en el centro de su pecho, y Dennis llevó su mano, temblando como si tuviera vida propia, al cuello del lobo, arrancándole las dos esferitas en su cuello: la azul con sus recuerdos y la negra con su sombra.

El hombre lobo dio unos pasos atrás y cayó de espaldas al suelo, dando espasmos mientras trataba de sujetarse la daga que, cuando la tocaba, le quemaba la piel con un siseo.

Las piernas no le dieron para más y Dennis cayó de rodillas al suelo. Podía oír los llamados de todos, sus padres, Winnie, sus suegros, su abuelo y bisabuelo. Alzó la vista al cielo nocturno y vio que la luna estaba en lo más alto, firme e inamovible, con ese brillo plateado.

Se percató que muy, muy alto en el cielo, con sus enormes y membranosas alas de dragón desplegadas y perdiendo su apariencia hermosa, estaba Lilito, rodeada de una niebla purpura, que parecía que trataran de ocultar su aspecto. Le pareció oír la voz de ella en su mente: _Sacrificio o muerte._

Al estar al borde de la muerte (otra vez), una calma y serenidad lo dominaron. No. Era algo más fuerte, estaba en paz. Se preguntó qué se sentiría al morir. Imaginó si tal vez vagaría como fantasma en los alrededores del hotel o si todo lo que dicen los humanos sobre otra vida sería posible.

 _Sacrificio o muerte_ , le retumbó de nuevo la voz de la súcuba en la mente. Dennis rió casi sin fuerza. Ahora su mente estaba clara y comprendía el significado de esa petición. Por eso tenía esa sensación de separación con las sombras de los lobos, porque sus Sheut, al estar separados de sus dueños originales, destruían al receptor. ¿Acaso Alexis estaba consciente de eso o no lo sabía? ¿Su sed de venganza era tan fuerte que estaba dispuesto a morir con tal de haberlo matado antes?

Para poder unir la parte de su Ren que eran sus recuerdos y la Sheut que era su sombra, necesitaba una magia fuerte, del mismo calibre que la que usaron para separarse, y comprendió que la única que tenía dicha habilidad, era Lilito.

¿Cómo no pudo verlo antes?

—No sé si puedas oírme —musito con las últimas fuerzas que tenía—. Yo elijo… sacrificio.

Pudo ver cómo la súcuba asentía con una sonrisa macabra, mientras poco a poco todo se volvía negro. Las dos esferitas en su mano le quemaron como si fuera lava y de un segundo a otro desaparecieron. Oía pasos. Muchos pasos viniendo hacia él y su nombre ser mencionado desde varias voces, que poco a poco, se fueron ahogando.

Fijó la mirada al hotel y vio que, frente a toda la multitud de monstruos que venía, estaba Winnie, tan hermosa como siempre.

Sonrió…

Y todo se puso negro.

* * *

Despertó y se incorporó abruptamente, jadeando, miró a los alrededores y se percató de que estaba en la misma habitación en la que había despertado cuando perdió sus recuerdos, lo que lo alivió. En la mesita de noche junto a la cama había un tazón lleno de vendas con manchas rojas y cuando se movió para levantarse, sintió un dolor proveniente de varias partes del cuerpo; ahí fue cuando se percató de lo grave de su estado.

Tenía vendado el torso en su totalidad, los hombros y parte de sus antebrazos. Se extrañó porque por lo general las heridas se cerraban solas al poco tiempo de causárselas, fuera cual fuera su magnitud. De pronto todo le llegó de golpe. Todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días y a su vez, todos sus recuerdos. Suspiró agradecido de que todo lo hecho haya servido de algo, pero aún había algo que le preocupaba: ¿dónde estaba Winnie? ¿Y qué fue de Clarisse?

Se puso de pie con esfuerzo y con varias muecas de dolor, tenía muchas preguntas en la mente. Empezó a caminar con cuidado, apoyándose de las paredes, cuando la puerta se abrió chirriando. Winnie venía con las orejas caídas y no se percató de que Dennis estaba de pie, casi llegando a la puerta. La lobuna chocó contra él, sacándole un pequeño quejido de dolor.

—¿Por qué esa cara? —preguntó Dennis, divertido.

Winnie alzó la vista y ambos cruzaron miradas, sus orejas se irguieron y una sonrisa empezó a dibujársele en el rostro. Antes de que Dennis pudiera decir algo, ella se le lanzó en un abrazo y le estampó un beso. Lo hizo con tanto entusiasmo que causo que perdiera el equilibrio y se trastabillara hacia atrás; cayendo ambos en la cama.

Se separaron y ella, en su emoción, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, sacándole un quejido.

—Con cariño, mi zing, que estoy frágil —bromeó, acariciándole el cabello.

Ella alzó la vista, apenada, y él se percató de que tenía pequeñas lagrimitas agolpándosele en los ojos. Acto seguido frunció el ceño y le dio un suave golpe en el pecho, a lo que Dennis ahogó un grito y los ojos se le volvían chiribitas del dolor.

—Como vuelvas a hacer esa locura por tercera vez…. ¡Te mataré yo misma! —le reclamó.

Dennis sonrió, le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura y le dio un beso. Al separarse levantó una mano y la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa.

—De locuras está llena nuestra vida, mi zing —dijo él—, pero prometo no volver a tratar de matarme para resolver la situación, siempre y cuando no sea tan mala. Aunque locuras aún faltan por venir. —En un rápido movimiento Winnie quedó sobre la cama y Dennis sobre ella; colocó su frente sobre la de ella—. Si me pongo a sacar la cuenta me faltarían números: que nos fugásemos, que nos quedásemos en un hotel, la noche de la fiesta, lo de Alexis, lo de Bertrand, y esto último.

Winnie sonrió y le pasó los brazos sobre el cuello.

—¿Cuándo recordaste?

—Apenas me desperté.

Ambos rozaron sus narices con cariño.

—Tienes razón, zing-zing —dijo Winnie—. Locuras faltan muchas, pero ahora debemos bajar para que conozcas una sorpresa.

—¿Conocer? —La sonrisa de Dennis se perdió, dejándolo desconcertado—. Las sorpresas no se conocen.

Ella sonrió y le hizo una señal para que se levantaran. Ambos se pusieron de pie y, con ayuda de la loba, Dennis caminó con más facilidad.

—Estas sí —dijo ella, sonriendo.

—¿Estas? ¿Son varias? —quiso saber él.

Winnie emitió una risilla y no le dijo nada más, dejándolo que se ideara mil cosas. Caminaron con lentitud por los pasillos, moviéndose estratégicamente para no tropezar con nadie.

—Esto, zing-zing… —dijo Winnie con vacilación—, con respecto a lo de tus heridas.

—Ya lo sé. —Dennis negó con la cabeza, afable—. Lo descubrí cuando decidí.

—Ah… Lilito me lo contó. —Winnie rodó los ojos, el mencionar a la súcubo la ponía de mal humor.

—Ella me propuso dos opciones: sacrificio o muerte —relató Dennis, sin dejar de caminar—. Al principio pensé que sería sobre uno de ustedes, ya sabes, dejar morir a uno o sacrificar a uno, y luego de que casi murieras, más me aferré a esa idea, pero la cosa no era así.

»Cuando agonizaba por segunda vez lo entendí todo. La decisión no se basaba en ustedes, se basaba en mí. Es decir, en mi alma. Cuando me percaté de que mi Sheut y parte de mi Ren estaban cristalizados en esas esferitas, supe que Lilito jugaba un papel en todo esto. Ella, quien casi me quita la parte de mi alma que representa la personalidad, es decir mi Ba, debía tener alguna fuerza mayor, porque como dijo Grendel, no cualquiera separa un alma.

»Lo demás fue lógica. Si yo elegía que me reinsertara mi sombra y mis recuerdos así tal cual, terminaría muerto. Porque así como las sombras de Bourgot y Verdung se resistían a mí, mi sombra podía haber hecho lo mismo y, como estaba mi cuerpo, era obvio que no lo soportaría. Luego quedaba la otra opción: sacrificio; de esa manera Lilito podría reinsertarme la sombra y los recuerdos, pero sacrificando algo.

—Y sabes qué, ¿cierto?

Asintió.

—Mis poderes, solo que no sé a qué grado los perdí.

Winnie sonrió de manera tranquilizadora.

—De manera básica, es decir, deberás aprenderlos desde cero, aunque siguen estando allí.

Dennis suspiró aliviado, su miedo a perder sus poderes era infundado. Caminaron tanto que llegó a pensar que estaban rodeando el hotel, pero luego de subir varias escaleras que nunca había visto y recorrer los pasadizos de piedra, llegaron a la habitación de Wilbur y Clarisse.

Cuando la loba llamó a la puerta a Dennis lo embargó el temor. ¿Y sí pasó algo con Clarisse? ¿Y si sus pequeños no se salvaron? ¿Y si…?

 _Calma, zing-zing_ , dijo Winnie en su mente. _No les pasó nada malo._

Dennis pegó un respingo, llevándose una mano al instante al cuello, no recordaba que aún llevaba puesto el collar que les había dado Vlad.

Wilbur abrió la puerta y su aspecto daba mucho que desear. El hombre lobo estaba con unas ojeras que parecían hechas con maquillaje, lo parpados parecían pesarle mil kilos porque no lograba mantener ambos abiertos al mismo tiempo, por lo que parecía que estuviera lanzándole guiños. Cuando vio al vampiro se le dibujó una sonrisa; desde lejos se notaba que el lobo estaba a punto de caerse del agotamiento.

—¿Podemos? —preguntó Winnie.

—Eh… —Wilbur intentó procesar lo que ella dijo, estaba que caía desmayado al suelo— sí, claro, pasen. —Les hizo una señal con la pata y ellos entraron.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá que había en el cuarto y ahora que Dennis se percataba, la habitación de ellos parecía pequeña comparada con la del lobo y la morena. En primer aspecto era igual que la de ellos, solo que esta tenía ubicada las cosas de manera que se viera espaciosa, y otra cosa distinta era que en uno de los lados, donde debería estar la pared divisoria con la habitación contigua, había era una enorme cortina de seda.

Dennis no comprendía el por qué del estado de Wilbur y estuvo tentado a preguntarle a Winnie sobre qué hacían allí esas cortinas, mas todo eso dejó de importarle cuando oyó un llanto agudo y una enorme alegría y emoción se apoderaron de él.

Volteó a ver a Winnie, sorprendido y contento.

—¿Acaso? —le susurró.

—Sí —sonrió ella.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿No se supone que tenían un mes? —Movió los ojos como si viera ecuaciones en el aire y luego al enfocó a ella—. Las cuentas no me dan.

—¿Recuerdas que ella se tomó algo cuando peleamos contra los lobos?

—Sí. —Si estaba en lo cierto, era un frasco con un líquido color caramelo.

—Eso era una especie de retardante que le preparó Grendel —explicó Winnie—; evitaba que Walpurgis afectara a los cachorros ralentizando el crecimiento acelerado. Pero cuando Volkov… —Dennis no necesitaba el collar para percibir las emociones de ella, pronunció ese nombre con un enojo casi palpable— cuando ese la atacó, las cosas estuvieron mal. Grendel tuvo que acelerar el crecimiento más de lo esperado para evitarles algún daño a los pequeños, por las heridas en Clarisse.

—Ah… —comprendió—. ¿Pero nacieron bien? ¿Y cuándo?

—Sí, nacieron sanos… y fue hace tres días.

Dennis asintió.

—Un momento, ¿tres días? —se sorprendió—. ¿Cuánto duré en cama?

—Hoy se cumplen quince días.

Se quedó sin palabras, ya iban dos veces que le pasaba eso.

De las cortinas de seda salió Clarisse con dos bultitos envueltos en mantas, uno en cada uno de sus brazos. Wilbur venía cargando un tercero dándole un biberón, que, cómicamente, tenía estampado una huella de pata en el recipiente.

—¡Hey, despertaste! —saludó Clarisse, luego frunció el ceño—. ¿Cuál es tu manía por tratar de matarte?

Winnie y Dennis rieron. Clarisse se sentó a su lado y el bultito de la derecha estiró sus patitas cuando vio a Winnie, la morena sonrió y le dio el pequeño a la loba, mientras Dennis miraba absorto la escena.

—¿Y cómo se llaman? —preguntó este, mirando con fascinación y ternura al que Winnie estaba cargando. Se imaginó así en un futuro y la cara se le puso colorada.

—Este es Akela —dijo Winnie—, es casi un hombre lobo puro, igual que su hermano, solo que son más calmados. Quizá sean los genes humanos.

—Esta es Wanda —dijo Wilbur, señalando con la vista a la pequeña que cargaba—. Es casi una humana, solo que tiene colmillos y garritas.

—Y este… —dijo Clarisse tendiéndole el cachorro a Dennis, era igual a Akela, solo que tenía los ojos azules— es Dennis.

Dennis ahogó una exclamación cuando oyó el nombre, se quedó viendo fijamente a la morena.

—Vamos, cárgalo —lo alentó Winnie.

Él la miró y luego a Clarisse.

—¿Segura? —le preguntó a Clarisse, mirando al pequeño—. Y si se me cae y se rompe y explota.

Winnie y Clarisse rieron.

—Te pareces a Wilbur el primer día, Dennis —le reprochó Clarisse, risueña. El pequeño Dennis estiró sus patitas hacia el vampiro—. Mira, quiere que lo cargues.

Dennis cargó al pequeño Dennis, el lobito lo miraba y ladeaba la cabeza, y el vampiro por su parte parecía hipnotizado con el pequeño.

—Hola —musitó mirando al cachorro. El pequeño Dennis rió divertido enseñando una hilera de dientes puntiagudos, pero cortos. Estiró sus patitas hacia él vampiro y este lo recostó contra su pecho. Dennis pequeño se apretaba fuerte a la camisa de Dennis mayor y mordía suavemente los vendajes del mismo, sacándole muecas de dolor—. Es tan _apapachable_.

Winnie sonrió.

—¿Estás llorando? —preguntó Clarisse, burlona.

—¿Qué? —Dennis se percató que tenía los ojos aguados—. ¡No! Es solo que… tengo los ojos resecos por tanto tiempo en cama y por eso tengo chiribitas. Sí, eso.

Wilbur y Clarisse sonrieron burlones, mientras Winnie parecía haber entendido el impacto que le causaron los pequeños cachorritos.

Llamaron a la puerta. Wilbur fue a abrir. Dennis miró a la entrada y vio que los padres de Clarisse, el señor y señora Chase, estaban en ella. El padre de ella tenía la tez un poco más oscura que Clarisse, la barba pulcramente recortada en forma de perilla y su cabello caía hasta los hombros con unas trenzas adornadas con piedritas preciosas; vestía un smoking italiano y llevaba un sombrero de copa baja. Dennis sabía que el padre de Clarisse dirigía una empresa, pero con la pinta que llegó, parecía más bien un cantante de jazz.

La madre de Clarisse, por otra parte, parecía más jovial. Era casi la copia de la hija, mismos ojos marrones claros, misma melena castaña y misma sonrisa traviesa. Llevaba una camiseta y unos vaqueros cortos, rematando con una chaqueta de cuero negro.

—Disculpen, señores, creo que se equivocaron de habitación —dijo Wilbur, meciendo a Rebeca.

Winnie le pasó a Akela a Clarisse; ella se levantó.

—Wilbur —dijo—, son mis padres.

Este ahogó un grito.

—Me dijiste que iban a venir mañana —murmuró.

—Se adelantaron. —Se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy preparado, Clari. ¿Qué voy a decir?

—Un hola sería buen inicio —interrumpió el señor Chase.

Wilbur pegó un respingo.

—Lo siento señor Chase, digo suegro, digo…

—Mi pequeña ya es madre —dijo la señora Chase pasando de ambos y centrándose en su hija; la abrazó y reparó en Dennis, viéndolo con una sonrisa pícara a él y a Winnie—. Vaya, veo que ninguno de los dos perdió el tiempo.

—¿Qué? —Dennis recordó que aún tenía en brazos al pequeño Dennis, luego vio a Winnie y de nuevo al pequeño. Podría jurar que la cara le iba a explotar—. ¡Oh, no! ¡No es lo que cree! —aclaró, tendiéndole al cachorro—. Este es su nieto.

La señora Chase tomó al pequeño en brazos y lo meció un rato. Dennis y Winnie tomaron eso como señal para salir de allí. Pasaron al lado del señor Chase y Wilbur, el lobo le lanzó una mirada suplicante como diciéndole que no lo dejara solo, a lo que Dennis se encogió de hombros, divertido.

—Si mañana sigues vivo —le susurró a Wilbur mientras salían—, los invitamos a algo.

Salieron de la habitación y la puerta se cerró. Dennis pudo oír cómo tras la puerta el señor Chase preguntaba: «Y bien, ¿cómo fui abuelo tan rápido?» Él y Winnie se rieron a carcajadas al ver el complicado porvenir de Wilbur.

Decidiendo que quería darles la buena nueva a sus padres de su despertar, ambos caminaron hasta que llegaron al vestíbulo e ingresaron al comedor principal. Cuando lo vieron llegar se abalanzaron sobre él. Mavis, Jonathan, Drácula, Vlad, Wayne y Wanda le reclamaron sobre lo estúpido y peligroso que fue lo que hizo, Dennis se encogió de hombros con impotencia cuando le contó lo sucedido detalle a detalle.

Todos se mostraron algo mejor y dieron paso al desayuno. Dennis apenas se había dado cuenta de la enorme hambre que tenía. En el comedor todos charlaban de lo más normal y con los ánimos renovados por su despertar. Pudo notar que en un lugar de la enorme y larga mesa Licaón y Frank tenían un concurso de vencidas y Waleska era el árbitro; en otro lado Grendel hablaba afable con Murray y Cleopatra, las momias y el trol comparaban sus aptitudes mágicas: Grendel hacía crecer unas plantas sobre su plato mientas Murray arremolinaba arena alrededor del suyo. Y junto a Vlad, hablando como si se conocieran desde siempre, estaba Lilito.

«¿Qué pasó con ellos tres?» —le preguntó Dennis a Winnie por el pensamiento.

 _Decidieron quedarse_ , le respondió Winnie. _Vlad y los tres eran compañeros de andadas en sus siglos dorados. Lilito decidió pasar un tiempo aquí (aunque me sigue molestando un poco), Grendel viene cada tanto a investigar sobre cómo mejorar su magia; los libros de la biblioteca del hotel le sirven de mucho, tanto así que ha podido rejuvenecer un poco a Licaon. Y éste último decidió seguir nuestro consejo y se vino a quedar en Transilvania, junto a Waleska._

«Vaya, me alegro por ellos» —reconoció.

El desayuno pasó con alegría y de una manera más bulliciosa que de costumbre, y Dennis se sentía bien así. Le daba la sensación de que lo que hizo valió la pena.

—¿Cómo llevas ser abuelo de nuevo? —le preguntó Jonathan a Wayne.

El hombre lobo suspiró mientras esquivaba un brazo que pasó rozándole la oreja. Los hijos de Wally habían salido iguales que cualquier hombre lobo y sumado a la capacidad de separarse, eran un caos que aumentaba exponencialmente cada segundo.

—Ahí; lo mismo de siempre —confesó él—. Aunque me alegro de que Akela, Wanda y Dennis sean mucho más tranquilos que sus primos. —Agachó la cabeza y esquivó una cabeza que por poco le muerde la oreja.

—Chicos —dijo Wally, al extremo de la mesa, concentrado más en su comida que en sus cachorros—, por favor, dejen en paz a su abuelo.

—Ahora te toca sufrir a ti, Wally —dijo Wayne, burlón, mientras daba un bocado a su desayuno.

—¿Conociste al pequeño Dennis? —le preguntó Mavis a su hijo.

—Sí —contestó Denis; hizo una pantomima con la mano—. Es tan… _apapachable_.

Mavis y Jonathan asintieron sonrientes.

—Me imagino cuando tengas los tuyos —apuntó Mavis, soltando un suspiro risueña.

Wayne, Winnie y Dennis se ahogaron con la comida.

—¡Mamá, por favor! —reclamó Dennis, sonrojado.

El desayuno terminó y Dennis se fue junto a Winnie a la habitación, se quitó la camisa y vio que las heridas aún no cerraban por completo, pero no se veían tan mal como suponía.

El día pasó con rapidez y la noche llegó. Toda la escena en la habitación de Clarisse y en el comedor lo dejó pensativo. No podía sacarse de la mente la carita del pequeño Dennis ni la conversación que tuvo con Winnie cuando subían rumbo a la capilla en aquel pueblo en Francia. Le llegó una idea.

Salió de la habitación rumbo al salón de su abuelo. Entró. Le dio una breve explicación de lo que iba a hacer y éste le dio lo que necesitaba con una sonrisa picarona. Dennis salió del estudio con un consejo de Drácula: «solo imagínalo.»

Llegó al cuarto y le propuso la idea a Winnie.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar?

Winnie arqueó una ceja.

—¿Adónde? —quiso saber.

—Es una sorpresa —dijo Dennis con una risilla—. ¿Aceptas?

Winnie lo analizó con la mirada, como viendo si tenía truco. Suspiró y asintió. Dennis le tomó la pata y la abrazó por la cintura mientras levantaba su mano con una piedra de las que trasportaban en ella.

—Un momento —dijo Winnie, alarmada—. No podemos irnos así, déjame cambiarme al menos…

Dennis lanzó la piedra y todo se volvió de un nubarrón negro. Mientras sentía cómo daba vueltas sobre sí mismo, la presión le taponaba los oídos y el aire se agotaba, se imaginó a ambos vestidos de manera formal y en un lugar especifico y…

Tocaron tierra. Cuando abrió los ojos reparó en que Winnie estaba impresionante: llevaba un vestido blanco sin mangas y de escote bajo, que resaltaba su cabellera suelta. El collar que le había regalado hacía tres años, con los tres dijes, se lucía en su cuello y, bajo éste, el collar que les dio Vlad.

Él recordó que en su quinto cumpleaños, ella usaba un vestido parecido. Sonrió al verla.

Por su parte Dennis llevaba un smoking a la medida y su capa de vampiro a la espalda.

«Amo estas piedritas», pensó.

Cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaban sonrió triunfante, mientras Winnie ahogó un grito de la sorpresa.

El maître (un duende), les indicó que su mesa estaba lista y los sentó en una terraza en la azotea con vistas a las luces de París y los barcos en el río Sena. El camarero trajo pan recién horneado y queso, una botella de vino y dos copas para ambos. Cenaron un montón de cosas que Dennis ni siquiera podía pronunciar. Hacía casi media hora después, Winnie salió del shock y habló.

—¿Y esto por qué? —preguntó—. Digo, no es que no me guste, me encanta, ¿pero por qué?

Dennis se encogió de hombros.

—No hay ningún motivo en específico. Solo quería verte feliz.

Winnie sonrió.

—Lo hiciste. Estoy impresionada.

—Tengo mis momentos —repuso con falsa modestia.

Terminaron la cena y Dennis palpó el smoking, esperanzado en que la susodicha piedrita le hubiera dado el traje con tarjeta y todo lo necesario. Por fortuna, así fue. Dejó la tarjeta de crédito sobre la mesa y ambos salieron del lugar.

Caminaron por la calles de Paris abrazados, Dennis había pasado su brazo alrededor del cuello de Winnie y la había acercado a él.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en el poblado? —preguntó con vacilación. Se percató de que ella se estaba sonrojando—. ¿Q-qué opinas sobre eso?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —quiso saber ella, ocultando una sonrisa.

—Es que al ver a Clarisse y Wilbur y a los pequeños me preguntaba…

—¿Sí? —dijo Winnie, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Bueno que…

—Ajá, continúa.

Dennis se percató de la sonrisa de Winnie.

—¿Te estás riendo?

—¡No, que va! —Dio varios pasos, como si la hubieran atrapado en una travesura, con las patas tomadas a la espalda y luego se volvió a verlo, sonriendo alegre; su pelaje marrón chocolate contrastó con el brillo amarillo suave de las farolas y el blanquecino de la luna en el cielo.

Parecía una diosa que hubiera descendido.

Todo por él.

Recordaba el ahínco con el que durante toda esa travesía, quería recuperar sus recuerdos, más que todo para saber cómo tuvo la suerte de tener a Winnie, y ahora que los tenía de vuelta, le parecía cómico el que los hubiera buscado, porque ahora, en ese preciso instante, teniendo tres años juntos, seguía sin tener ni la más remota idea de cómo tuvo tal suerte. En realidad, ella siempre estuvo allí.

Esbozó una sonrisa, que contenía todas sus emociones, y se acercó a ella, la abrazó por la cintura, apoyando su frente en la de ella, perdiéndose en el azul de sus ojos.

—Lo que quiero decir es que me gustaría… ya sabes, tener una familia. Juntos.

Winnie le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, mientras tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Sabes algo? —le susurró rozándole la nariz con cariño; Winnie se acercó lo suficiente para que sus labios quedaran a milímetros de separación—.Yo también quiero.

Dennis sonrió y la besó.

Ese beso fue el mejor que le habían dado, cargado de sus sueños y anhelos. Y con el ruido de los transeúntes y los autos de fondo por las nocturnas calles de la ciudad, y al fondo, el brillo de la Torre Eiffel, entendió que toda la travesía que ambos habían pasado solo había servido para fortalecer el amor que se tenían el uno a la otra.

Porque ahora que había recuperado las memorias de su Zing, nada le impedía amarla y quererla como solo él sabía.


	12. Epílogo

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Después de siete años la vida de Dennis era sencilla.

Dennis actualmente era un vampiro de veintiséis años con una vida feliz y alegre. Sin compromisos forzados que le agobiaran, sin un hombre lobo maníaco con delirios de poder que intentara destruirlo y sin lobos anticuados persiguiéndolo por la elección de su Zing. Sí; su vida era perfecta, y más ahora que sería padre de cuatro crías.

Sí, Dennis, el vampiro que tenía una ligera tendencia a tratar de matarse para salvar la situación, iba a ser padre.

Al principio, cuando se enteró, estuvo a punto de que la cabeza le explotara y el corazón se le saliera del pecho por la alegría de la noticia. Y cuando se lo dijeron a los demás, fue de la misma manera, solo que por poco los cachorros se quedaban sin padre. Drácula y Mavis tenían una sonrisa que les llegaba a sus orejas de vampiros, mientras que Jonathan tenía una sonrisa y asentía repetidas veces murmurando: «memorable», «perfecto», «excelente» y «abuelo».

De parte de Vlad y los demás residentes fue también felicitaciones y buenos deseos. Clarisse y Wilbur les sonreían con los pulgares arriba, solo que la sonrisa de la morena, además de alegre, tenía una pizca de picardía mientras levantaba repetidamente ambas cejas. Wally y Caroline también los felicitaron, pero la cosa se tornó… ejem, diferente, cuando se lo comunicaron a los Werewolfs.

Los hermanos de Winnie le daban palmadas amistosas en la espalda, lo felicitaban o asentían sonriendo, entendiéndolo; ya que ellos tenían sus propias familias por su lado. Sus suegros , sin embargo, fue cosa distinta; bueno, suegro. Wanda se llevó las patas a su lobuno rostro de la emoción y las lágrimas de alegría se cristalizaron en sus ojos mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su hija, en cambio, Wayne, veloz como una flecha, se había lanzado sobre Dennis renegando frases como «mi hija», «su inocencia», pero, luego de que Wanda le diera una «sana» charla, el lobo también se mostró alegre.

Por ilógico o incluso cómico que le parecía al vampiro, sus padres decidieron que era el momento de darle «la charla». Dennis al principio pensó que debería de ser una broma, pero la conversación no se fue por ese rumbo, sino por el cómo ayudarlo a atender a unos recién nacidos. Unas especies de tips para que no se hiciera un nudo durante el momento de atender a los pequeños.

Casi seis meses pasaron desde la hermosa y maravillosa noticia, y la emoción no cabía en el vampiro, así como el enorme, enorme agotamiento que tenía sobre sus hombros. Cuando por fin de meses de tener un horario descontrolado, su cuerpo se había adaptado a un ciclo nocturno, dormir de día y estar al tanto de las actividades del hotel de noche, ya que él hacía de supervisor general del hotel. Uno de los plus de que su abuelo sea el dueño del mismo. Pero Winnie tenía antojos cada dos por tres, sin importar el momento o la hora.

Eran las tres de la mañana, y su turno estaba en su apogeo, había pasado por las diversas actividades que el hotel ofrecía, revisando que todo fuera de maravilla. Wally había tomado el puesto que tenía su padre cuando este trabajaba en el hotel, de instructor de tenis. Clarisse, increíblemente, daba clases de defensa personal, aunque Dennis se preguntaba de qué les serviría eso a los monstruos; y Wilbur hacía de bartender.

Todo iba bien.

Dennis terminó su ronda y se sentó en un banquillo de la barra. Suspiró cansado.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Wilbur, limpiando una copa.

—Nada —dijo. Dennis le hizo una seña para que le pusiera lo de siempre: _Splendangre_. Desde que había derrotado a Alexis en el puente y se recuperó de todas sus heridas, su cuerpo le seguía pidiendo sangre como resultado de las consecuencias de la píldora de esencia de Lilito—. Es solo que estoy cansado.

Wilbur rió, divertido.

—¿Aún no llevas lo de ser padre?

—No es eso —aclaró negando a la vez con la cabeza—, bueno, sí lo es, es que… —Se pasó una mano por la rizada cabellera—. Es agotador.

—Define agotador —dijo Clarisse, sentándose a su lado y dándole una palmada en la espalda, para luego mirar a Wilbur—. Ponme uno.

Wilbur asintió y le preparó la bebida a la morena.

—¿Desde cuándo bebes? —le preguntó Dennis; Clarisse se encogió de hombros. Dennis suspiró, los parpados le pesaban—. Es solo que no doy abasto.

—¿Los antojos? —preguntó ella.

Dennis bufó, sarcástico.

—Al principio todo era «Oh serás padre, felicidades», decían. «Ser padre es lo mejor del mundo», decían —dijo, colocado el brazo en la barra y apoyando su mejilla en su palma, sin dejar de ver a Clarisse—. Nadie me dijo lo que venía después. Winnie empezó con los antojos; primero eran normales, que si un helado, que si unas fresas, luego, mientras más pasaban los meses, más extraña se ponía: ¿un helado de eructo de huevo? No hay problema. ¿Un pastel de bilis de oveja con arañas salteadas? Claro, ¿por qué no?

—Yo lo veo normal —comentó Wilbur, colocándole el trago a Clarisse y señalándola con la cabeza—. Si supieras lo que ella pedía durante el segundo embarazo. Con el primero no pasé por eso porque Grendel tuvo que acelerarlos, pero con el segundo… —Wilbur se estremeció—. Me levantaba a todas horas por algo dulce, mayormente chocolate. No sé como los pequeños nacieron de carne y hueso, yo pensé que serían de chocolate. —Rió.

Dennis levantó los brazos, comprendiendo a la perfección al lobo, mientras Clarisse, a su lado, sonreía al ver a ambos.

—O sea, yo no digo que no tenga antojos —convino Dennis, con un asentimiento para darle más peso a sus palabras—, es normal porque son cuatro cachorros, por lo que me quejo es que ¿deben de ser en el día? ¿Cuándo estoy descansando de mi jornada? —Bufó—. Hoy como a las once de la mañana me despertó para que fuera a comprarle una pizza de doble queso a grito; no cualquiera, ¡no!, ella quería de las que estaban al otro extremo de la ciudad, las de Waleska-Hut.

Wilbur y Clarisse trataban de no reírse de su situación.

—No se rían —advirtió incorporándose, fulminándolos con la mirada y dibujándosele una sonrisa—. Bueno, sí, es gracioso, pero entiéndame. ¡Solo soy un vampiro! No soy de hierro.

—Dennis —preguntó la morena—, ¿no crees que cuatro son muchos?

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo dice la que tiene cinco hijos —se burló.

Clarisse tuvo un leve rubor.

—Pero fueron separados, no de un solo golpe.

—Siguen siendo cinco. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno —dijo Clarisse, cambiando de tema, y lo miró pícara—. ¿Y cómo harás para alimentarlos?

Dennis ladeó el rostro, confundido.

—Pues con el biberón, ¿con qué más?

—Digo de la manera natural. —Clarisse alzó ambas las cejas sugestivamente—. Siempre he tenido curiosidad, ¿son como las humanas o como la de los lobos?

— _Oh._ —Dennis alargó la expresión, sonrojándose al entender. El celular le vibró en el bolsillo, al verlo, notó que apareció una foto de Wally, colgó y se volvió hacia la morena—. ¿Qué preguntas son esas? —exclamó—. Es como si yo te preguntara sobre las tuyas, ¿cómo te sentirías?

—Son esponjositas —repuso ella encogiéndose de hombros, sin la menor pena.

—Lo certifico —le siguió Wilbur, sonriente. Se inclinó sobre la barra y le dio un beso a la morena. Dennis se quedó petrificado ante la actitud descarada de ambos; Wilbur vio su reacción y rió—. ¡Dennis, por favor! No tenemos quince años, no deberías apenarte.

—Ese no es el punto —replicó; el celular le volvió a vibrar y, nuevamente, era Wally. Colgó—. Yo no voy por ahí divulgando esos asuntos.

El tono del vampiro era entre divertido y enojado. El celular le volvió a vibrar, llamada del mismo hombre lobo. Wilbur lo miró intrigado.

—Deberías contestar —le sugirió, señalándole el móvil.

—Que va —declinó Dennis, haciendo un ademán con la mano—. De seguro no es nada importante.

—¿Y si lo es?

—Tranquilo, ya verás que no es nada. —Y dicho esto le dio un trago a su _Splendangre_.

—Cambiando de tema —intervino Clarisse—, ¿qué crees que sean?

—No estoy seguro —reconoció, dando otro sorbo—. Me gustaría que fueran licántropos, o vampiros, o vampiros lobos, o como los suyos; lobos humanescos. No lo sé. Solo quiero que lleguen pronto.

Los tres siguieron hablando sin reparo en nada, de vez en cuando Clarisse le lanzaba alguna pregunta furtiva con respecto al vampiro y la loba, pero Dennis lograba evadirlas. Especularon sobre el carácter de los pequeños: Dennis optó porque saldrían calmados gracias a sus genes tanto de vampiros como humanos; Clarisse, como siempre, optó por lo más extremo, pensando que los pequeños saldrían con el carácter de un lobo común.

—¿Cómo los de Wally? —inquirió Wilbur.

—Claro —asintió Clarisse—; sería entretenido tener a unos lobos vampíricos volando y transformándose por doquier.

—Ya veo por qué hicieron Zing —murmuró Dennis, con el trago en los labios—. Son iguales.

—¿Por qué?

—Wilbur antes era un tornado andante —respondió, colocando la sangre sintética en la barra; Wilbur se rascó la nuca, apenado—. Recuerdo que una vez en el cumpleaños de unos de sus hermanos mi mamá se emocionó y tumbó una piñata, todos los lobos se comieron los dulces y se desató un pequeño apocalipsis. —Rió al recordar ese momento—. Todo quedó reducido a escombros y pedazos. Hasta me tiraron un diente.

Wilbur espiró, recordando ese momento.

—Incluso pinchamos el colchón inflable.

Tanto Dennis como Wilbur rieron recordando los viejos tiempos. La puerta del salón se abrió con un estrépito y una pequeña manada de lobos infantes entró arrasando todo a su paso. Dientes, garras, aullidos y gruñidos inundaron la sala.

Una cifra que el vampiro pudo aproximar fueron unos veinte lobitos de pelaje marrón-verdoso, brazos, piernas y cabezas iban y venían en todas direcciones, unas propinando golpes y otras dando cachetadas. Dennis tuvo que agacharse para evitar que la cabeza de William le mordiera los rizos.

Detrás del huracán en potencia venían cinco pequeños: cuatro lobos y una semi-humana. Los mayores, Akela, Dennis y Wanda, de siete años, y los menores, Raksha y Dylan, de dos años.

—¡Niños! —sonrió Clarisse. Los cinco, al verla, fueron corriendo hacia ella, aunque con más calma que los lobosteins—. ¿Cómo les fue en la escuela?

—Bien. ¡A una rana la disecamos! Y después desmembramos a William —dijo Akela, el más alto de todos, sonriendo, los ojos miel le brillaban de emoción— Primero le separamos un brazo y luego las piernas.

—¿Enserio? Qué bien. —Clarisse se percató de que Wanda, la semi-humana tenía el ceño fruncido y desviaba la mirada—. ¿Qué sucede, cariño?

Wanda miró a Clarisse sin que se le fuera el ceño, Dennis se percató de que el parecido con la morena era sorprendente, era como verla en un espejo, solo que más pequeña, con garras y colmillos.

—Se peleo con otro, otra vez —comunicó Dennis pequeño, el lobo de ojos azules tenía una camiseta que le sacó una sonrisa al vampiro; al frente se leía «Breaking Benjamin, The Best».

Wilbur carraspeó, Dennis aún no procesaba que en lugar de ser Clarisse quien sea la firme de los dos, terminara siendo el lobo.

—Explícame eso, Wanda —requirió, muy serio.

La pequeña suspiró enojada.

—Fue porque un abusón estaba molestando a Raksha y Dylan —contestó a la defensiva—. Lo vi cuando los empujó y no podía dejarlo así.

Dennis se percató de que Clarisse estaba esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, mientras Wilbur parecía tratar a duras penas de mantenerse serio.

—¿Y qué pasó? —indagó Clarisse—. No le hiciste mucho, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo que mucho? —le reclamó Wilbur a Clarisse—. Son niños, Clari, no pueden ir por ahí propinándoles golpes a los demás.

Dennis escupió la sangre de su bebida al oír aquello.

—¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Wilbur? —bromeó.

Wilbur le lanzó una mirada furtiva y este se encogió de hombros, divertido. El lobo se volvió hacia la pequeña.

—Y bien, Wanda, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó con ambas manos en la cintura.

Ella cambió el peso de un pie a otro.

—Solo le di una patadita —respondió inocentemente, batiendo las pestañas.

Los menores, Raksha y Dylan, emocionados, levantaron las patas en el aire.

—Sangre… —dijo Raksha.

—No colmillos… —le siguió Dylan.

—Llorar mucho —dijeron ambos.

Wilbur miró a Wanda, entre sorprendido y aterrado. Por su parte, Clarisse tenía un brillo de orgullo en los ojos; Dennis, bueno, el disfrutaba de la escena.

—Bueno —agregó Wanda, temerosa—, puede que haya sido una patadita muy fuerte… y puede que le haya tirado uno que otro colmillo.

Wilbur iba a regañar a Wanda, pero Clarisse hizo un ademán con la mano para quitarle importancia. El brillo en sus ojos parecía haberse incrementado.

—¿Una patada? —preguntó la morena.

—Sí.

—¿Salto con patada?

—Una patada lateral con gancho.

—¿Enserio? —Clarisse parecía que iba a llorar de la alegría—. Esa es mi pequeña —comentó revolviéndole la cabellera—, ¿cuántos le tiraste?

Wilbur iba a intervenir para preguntar cómo pudo enseñarle eso a la pequeña o si se lo había enseñado a los demás, cuando un llamado lo interrumpió. Wally venía abriéndose paso a través de la espesa marea de las partes desprendidas de sus hijos. Había un pequeño lobo que, de cintura para arriba, le mordía la oreja y, de cintura para abajo, estaba propinándole patadas a otro de sus hermanos.

—Dennis —dijo Wally, jadeando—. Winnie… embarazo.

—Sí, Wally, ya sé que Winnie está embarazada —dijo mirando a Clarisse y a Wilbur, quienes se mostraron nerviosos.

—Dennis —dijo Clarisse—, yo creo que…

Wally parecía que le costase respirar.

—Denis… Winnie… embarazo… —farfulló—. ¡Ahora!

Cuando el vampiro captó la información, su rostro pasó por varias etapas. Primero la sorpresa, seguido de el enojo y la incredulidad, para terminar en miedo.

—Pe-pero aún le faltan una semana para que cumplan los seis meses —farfulló Dennis levantándose del banquillo y sacando cuentas apresuradas—. Aún no deberían…

Empezó a balbucear palabras incoherentes mientras perdía el color de la piel debido a la sorpresa y Clarisse, al notar esto, se paró de un respingo, empujándolo a la salida.

Cuando llegaron al hospital de monstruos, que, cómica o irónicamente, estaba junto al de los humanos, corrieron como almas en pena hacia la recepción.

—¡Winnie Werewolf! —exclamó Dennis a la recepcionista, al borde del desespero.

La recepcionista, una esqueleto, parecía deleitarse con su angustia. Si hubiera tenido ojos o parpados, estaría abriéndolos y cerrándolos con la mayor lentitud posible.

—¿Nombre de la paciente?

—¡Winnie Werewolf! ¡Se lo acabo de decir!

La esqueleto tecleó con sus huesudas manos en el ordenador generando un «tap, tap, tap» con cada tecla que presionaba. Luego de unos desesperantes treinta segundos, habló:

—Sexto piso, habitación 66, en el pasillo de la izquierda.

El vampiro y la morena salieron a toda velocidad de allí y llegaron a la habitación. Afuera de la misma Dennis paró en seco al oír gritos provenientes de dentro, y Clarisse chocó contra él.

—¿Crees que estará enfadada?

Clarisse hizo un mohín.

—¿Enserio lo preguntas?

Dennis se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta. Dentro, Winnie estaba recostada en una camilla lanzado gruñidos a diestra y siniestra, Wanda estaba a su lado sosteniéndole una pata, diciéndole cosas alentadoras como «falta poco». En la habitación, dos enfermeras (lobas) y un médico (un ogro) iban por todo el lugar.

—¡Dennis Drácula-Loughran! —gritó Winnie al verlo—. ¡Todo esto es tú culpa! ¡Óyeme bien! ¡Ni Bertrand ni Alexis serán nada comparados conmigo! ¡Yo…! —Se interrumpió con una mueca de dolor.

Él se asustó

—¿Debería estar así? —le preguntó a una de las enfermeras.

Una de las dos mujeres lobas hizo un gesto con la mano, acostumbrada siempre a la misma pregunta.

—Son las contracciones, es normal.

—Yo creo que… —comenzó, girándose para irse, pero cuando abrió la puerta, Winnie lo paró en seco.

—Atrévete a salir y dejarme aquí y te juro que dormirás en una cama de clavos por el resto de tu vida inmortal —lo amenazó; señaló una silla su lado y ordenó—: Siéntate allí.

Dennis asintió temeroso y se sentó, dándole la mano a la loba.

Una nueva contracción le sacó una mueca.

—Vale, empieza a pujar —aconsejó la otra enfermera.

Winnie lo hizo, sacando fuerzas de la mano de Dennis, la cual apretaba con toda la fuerza que tenía; él reprimió una mueca de dolor.

—Winnie, cariño, me estás lastimando…

—Zing-zing —dijo ella con voz amable—. Acércate un poco. —Dennis se acercó—. Un poco más… otro poco más… —El oído del vampiro quedó casi sobre los labios de la loba—. ¡¿CÓMO ES LA COSA?! ¿¡QUE TE ESTOY LASTIMANDO!? ¿¡QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES LA QUE ESTÁ DANDO A LUZ A TUS HIJOS!? ¡SI NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA LA QUE ESTÁ DE PARTO SOY YO! ¡CERO REPLICAS! ¿ENTENDIDO?

Dennis asintió frenéticamente con chiribitas en los ojos por el dolor. Miró de reojo a Wanda y vio que la su suegra estaba con una expresión de tranquilidad, se preguntó cómo hizo ella para soportar tanto, si Winnie con tan solo cuatro cachorros estaba al borde de la histeria, no se quiso imaginar en el papel de Wayne con camadas y camadas de hasta quince cachorros. Ahora Dennis le tenía un enorme (por no decir magistral) respeto al lobo. Aguatar eso, múltiples veces, y no morir en el intento… era épico.

«No todos los héroes llevan capa.»

Una tortuosa, lenta y exasperante hora pasó, Dennis tenía los huesos de la muñeca vueltos casi polvo y las garras de Winnie clavadas en la mano por la fuerza con la que presionaba con cada contracción, pero no era nada grave, era un vampiro, sus huesos sanarían… en teoría.

Ni siquiera Alexis, Bertrand, o la bandada de lobos con las que se enfrentó, eran rival para la situación que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

Winnie dio un grito con la última contracción y se oyó el llanto de un pequeño.

—Es una niña —exclamó el médico.

Dennis quiso ver a la pequeña, pero las lobas que se movían como máquinas bien engrasadas, tomaron a la pequeña en brazos y se la llevaron a una esquina de la habitación, donde tenían todas las cosas listas. Diez minutos después llegó el siguiente, un niño. Otros diez minutos más y llegó otro niño, pero el último cachorro aún estaba reacio a salir. Tardó una hora en asomarse, para terminar formando un dúo, siendo otra niña.

—Ya está, mi zing, ya está —apaciguó Dennis a una casada Winnie, besándole la frente y, por fin, liberándose de su agarre. La mano parecía un pedazo de goma, aunque aún conservaba el sentido.

Buena señal.

Ambas enfermeras vinieron cada una con dos bultitos envueltos en mantas. La de la izquierda con unos azules, y la de la derecha con unos rosas. Miró de soslayo a Clarisse y Wanda, ambas juntas y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero la morena tenía en sus manos su celular: había grabado todo.

—Esta es la primera —dijo la enfermera de la derecha, entregándole un bultito envuelto en mantas rosadas, de ojos azules, pelaje rojizo claro y con dos colmillos frontales un poco más largos que los demás—. Cuarenta por ciento vampira, cuarenta por ciento lobuna y veinte por ciento humana.

—Este es el segundo —dijo la enfermera de la izquierda, entregándole otro bultito envuelto en mantas azules. De ojos amarillos, pelaje marrón oscuro y con falta de colmillos—. Es setenta por ciento lobuno, veinte por ciento vampiro y diez por ciento humano. Puede que le salgan colmillos.

Dennis cargó a los dos pequeños en sus brazos. A Winnie le entregaron los otros dos. El tercero que había nacido, un niño, tenía los ojos azules, dos colmillos que sobresalían sobre sus labios y garritas en sus manos. La tez de piel y los pocos cabellos que tenía eran del color del pelaje de Winnie y sin pelaje: sesenta de vampiro, treinta de humano y diez de lobo.

La última, una niña, tenía los ojos amarillos, pelaje color chocolate claro, casi rojizo y dos pequeños colmillos que apenas se diferenciaban de los normales. Lo más destacable de ella era un mechón rojizo que tenía en la cabellera. Cincuenta de lobo, cuarenta de vampiro y diez de humano.

La niña que tenía Dennis levantó la regordeta patita y él le dio un dedo, equilibrando el peso del niño en su otro brazo. Ella selo agarró.

—Winnie, son… son hermosos —musitó, con lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro, viendo cómo la pequeña intentaba morderle el dedo—. Gracias.

—¿Y cómo los vamos a llamar? —preguntó Winnie, agotada—. ¿Te parece si yo le pongo nombre a estos dos y tu a esos dos?

Asintió.

—Vale —sonrió Winnie; levantó un poco al pequeño de ojos azules—. A él le voy a poner Leo y a ella… —Miró a la pequeña de ojos amarillos y luego miró de reojo a la morena. Sonrió—. Clarisse.

Clarisse pegó un pequeño respingo al oír la decisión de Winnie, y unas lágrimas se le agolparon en los ojos. Wanda veía a su hija, sonriente.

—Me gustan —asintió Dennis; señaló con los labios a la pequeña con ojos azules—. A ella le pondré Hazel y a este pequeño… —Miró al lobito de ojos amarillos—: Wayne.

—También me gustan —convino Winnie—. Ya verás cómo se pondrá papá cuando sepa que le pusiste su nombre a su nieto.

—Le tengo una admiración y un respeto enormes —admitió; Winnie lo miró confundida—. Cosas de hombres, mi zing. —Sonrió.

—Bueno… —agregó Clarisse a la vez que levantaba el celular— ¿la primera _selfie_ familiar?

Dennis y Winnie sonrieron y asintieron. El vampiro, con Hazel y Wayne en brazos, se colocó al lado de la loba, quien tenía a Leo y Clarisse, Wanda se puso al otro lado de su hija y Clarisse al frente de ellos, manteniendo el teléfono en alto.

Antes de que tirara la foto, Dennis le susurró a Winnie.

—Mi zing, sobre lo de dormir en la cama de clavos… era broma, ¿cierto?

Winnie sonrió.

—Ya veremos —dijo alegre y cansada, antes de besarle.

 _Clic._

La foto fue tomada. En ella se mostraba a los cuatro nuevos residentes del hotel, junto a sus padres, abuela y a su tía. Dennis sonrió ansioso, sin poder esperar a presentarles los pequeños a todo el mundo. Y ahora que la familia se había expandido, las travesuras en el hotel no se harían esperar.


End file.
